What If There Was Only One?
by LibbyYehca
Summary: A foreign exchange student enter's Ouran Academy without knowing what kind of year she's in for.  Kaoru/OC for the most part.. Hikaru/OC later in the story. REVIEWS PLEASE
1. NOT AN OFFICIAL CHAPTER

**AN: Hello readers! Alright.. so I am just experimenting on a random scene that popped into my head the other day.. and I am not sure if I should continue this and convert it into an actual fan fiction story with chapters and all. Like I said, this is just a scene I imagined...**

**And I would like to know if you are interested in seeing where this can go. I may possibly begin this story as soon as possible.. but your opinion as readers is very important! I love hearing others opinions.. it's refreshing :)**

**So let me know!**

**xoxo - Libby**

* * *

As I continued to stare at her, the different sarcastic remarks that were flooding my mind were craving to escape from the inside of my mouth. I couldn't help but feel bitterness towards my brother. How come she accepted him in such an intimate level? What made him more special than me? What was wrong with me? I mentally smacked myself, coming back to reality... the reality of this situation between me and Anya, the girl in front of me. The first girl I ever fell in love with, unfortunately... she wasn't in love with me as well.

"You're a host, why don't you go back to your customers," It felt more of a order than anything else.

I couldn't help but notice my hands forming into fists and my teeth began to grind softly. This frustration was starting to piss me off. "I want to spend time with you!"

She looked at me, somewhat puzzled. "What do you mean? We already spend time with each other at school."

"No! That's not what I meant."

Anya sighed and leaned against the wall opposite of me, "What are trying to say Hikaru? You're not making any sense."

"Damn it," I muttered. I could feel the frustration rising in me. "Haven't you been paying any attention?"

"..."

"You don't get it... do you. You don't know how much you mean to me. If I wanted to switch roles I could, but I would just fool myself knowing you would call me out on it. I know I can't trick you if I'd pretend to be Kaoru. What I don't understand is this: what is it that makes him more special than me? Why do you love him more? What does he have that I don't?"

Don't cry... you're a guy. Come on, Guy's do not under any circumstances cry.

"There's just something in him I find attractive. I can't help it if I like him a lot."

"So does that mean you don't like me?"

Anya moved from her spot stepping closer towards where I was standing. She placed her hand on my arm gently, "Of course I like you... but not romantically speaking, Hikaru." She paused... "I'm sorry."

I turned my head to meet her gaze. Her eyes were what drew me to her in the first place. I shouldn't have been so foolish, thinking I could possibly have a chance with her. "So there isn't a way I can persuade you, then?" I could hear the monotone in my voice as I spoke. Then, my eyes drifted towards her lips... I often wondered what they felt like against mine. She always smelt so good and just being around her makes me want to go nuts sometimes. Sure I've fantasized about a few times, but would I really have what it takes to carry out my wants? My desire to have her... the need for her to be mine was intoxicating. I found myself not caring for a minute about my younger twin brother. Anya was the one who taught me that if there was something I really wanted, then I should achieve it no matter what is in the way. It was her who told me to not hold back from any obstacles I would face. She told me to go after it with full force.

My only question is this... does this type of situation apply as well?

Can I actually ignore my brother and what he wants? Am I able to push his feelings aside to get what I want? Is this kind of manipulation right? Would I honestly make her change her mind about what was happening?

As I kept asking more questions, the more confused I became? The more I asked, I was not only confused.. but curious. Was I curious enough to carry out my wants regardless of any feelings she has about Kaoru?

_That was just it... Kaoru. He was..._

**My brother...**

**My twin...**

**and**

**My best friend...**

There was no way I could really hurt my own brother... could I?


	2. From California to Japan

**Chapter 1: California to Japan**

_June 7th - 9:37AM_

I sighed with relief, knowing I was finally getting the chance to leave this place. I was never a fan of hospitals... it was just unsetting if you want my opinion. Although I was equipped with my own room for privacy and other reasons, it still felt uncomfortable. Not only was I having surgery, but I was also leaving the place I call home. My parents accepted a job offer my father received a month ago, so therefore this mean't we would be packing up and relocating to somewhere else. Where? Japan. My father, Richard Revon is the founder and CEO of the Revon Advertising Company (RAC). While my father is running his company in Downtown Los Angeles, my mother is successfully working as a doctor here in my hometown: Orange County, California... in the United States. I unfortunately, am an only child. Another thing about them is that both of my parents were straight A students in high school... and with me knowing this, it made me feel even more pressured to achieve a high grade-point-average. That mean't no going out all night, no parties, no late nights out on the town...etc. The only things I could do were invite a few of my good friends over to our mansion, having small parties at home, and that was pretty much it. Yeah, me and my friends would do a few crazy things, but we would never sneak out or do anything rash. And although I was never an out of control kid, there were times I just wanted to rebel...

When I first heard the news about the big move back a few months ago, I was upset. I would have to leave my home behind. I had grown to love Southern California so much! It was weird that I would be living in a different country away from my friends and our family. Since my mother and father were able to pay for the tuition and fees, my parents enrolled me into Ouran Academy. Since school would be starting soon, now was the perfect opportunity to have the surgery. Summer was just beginning so I was able to get it over with, then there would be time for me to relax for a short time, and then we would begin the official move. Before I know it, I'd be starting my new life in Japan.

As I lay in the hospital bed, I felt the sun's warmth on my skin. I felt relieved that in just three days I would be coming home. I reached for my turquoise Hollister fleece sweater and wrapped it around me. It was turning out to be a nice morning. At the moment, I didn't care about the tests the doctors still had to take before I was able to go... but it made me even more happier that they were letting me go soon. I really missed my home. I really did. For now I should just take it one day at a time. One thing I really need before I leave is a haircut.. and maybe new highlights or a different color. I was getting tired of this blonde hair anyway.

* * *

_July 15th - 2:14PM_

"How are you feeling?" My mother tried to make conversation while we were beginning to pack things into boxes. She noticed I wasn't wearing my brace today. "Sweetheart, you really should be wearing your brace."

"Mom, I'm feeling fine. It's not like I'm in any pain. There's nothing to worry about." I grabbed a picture frame with a photo of me and my best friend and carefully wrapped it to protect the glass. "I've been out for a month, I'm feeling good as new!"

"I'm glad to hear that, but as your mother I don't want to see you get sick again."

"And I wont," I wrapped my arms around my mom and hugged her. "I'm sorry for making you guys worry."

"It's not your fault, Anya. I wish you would have said something sooner. We didn't know it was bothering you that badly." My mother turned around and sighed. "And I call myself a doctor."

"Mom! It's okay... I'm still alive, right? I'm still here, so you and dad shouldn't have to worry anymore. I love you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me gently, "I love you too sweetie."

"So when are we leaving actually? I was wanting to get together with Amy, Lizzy, and Abby before we leave."

"We're leaving in two weeks, on the 26th of this month. Ouran Academy's school year begins September 5th so your father and I wanted the three of us to get a head start on a few things."

"Alright. Then i'll just schedule it for next Friday, is that fine?"

My mom nodded, "It's alright; and have you been practicing your Japanese? You know you will need to once we enter Japan."

"Yes mom. I've been learning this language for a while now, and I think i'm going to master it. Kim speaks fluent Japanese and she's been helping me on my pronunciations and all. I know it's mainly over the phone, but she's excited about us moving over there. She's lived in Japan since she was five, so her parents still speak fluent Japanese as well! I'm getting more excited thinking about it. At least I'll know one person once we get there." I couldn't wait to see Kim; she was an old friend of mine back when we were toddlers. I don't remember for sure, but I think she's going to Ouran Academy too. She said she was dating a boy a few months ago. What was his name? Haroni? Hiru? I don't remember his name... but that was a while ago. Was she still seeing him now? Didn't she tell me she broke up with him? I think she did... something about him being the immature one in the relationship? I guess it didn't work out after all.

* * *

_July 22nd - 5:14PM_

"Wait.. so explain to me again why you changed your hair?" Abby whined. She was the platinum blonde in our group. There was Abby, Lizzy, Amy, and then there was me. Abby was the more outgoing one, she was sometimes loud and obnoxious, but she was still funny at the same time. Lizzy was the youngest out of the four of us. Lizzy is the youngest, then it's Abby, then me, and the Amy is the oldest. Amy is seventeen while Abby is fifteen. Lizzy also dressed like me too; we had the same style and we shared a lot of our clothes together because we were the same size too. She was the scholar in our group; straight A's and all. And then there's Amy.. the oldest, and the nicest girl i've known since third grade. If there was something you needed, she'd be there to get it for you and she was supportive of anything you wanted to do. These were my good friends from Orange County.

"Well I just felt like I needed to update my appearance. I was getting tired of my light hair." I had changed my once beach blonde hair into a settle chestnut brown hair with golden highlights to enhance the look. It felt more me and less of a stereotypical California girl. "Just because I change one thing about myself doesn't mean I'm going to change completely. I'm still Anya, your friend."

Amy grabbed the bag of chocolate chip cookies and handed us one each. "Yeah, you're right. You'll always be our Anya." She smiled and ate part of her cookie.

"Do you want to go shopping with us before you leave?" Lizzy asked. She had magazines and posters of guys from Taylor Lautner to David Archuleta hovered around her. It was kind of cute actually seeing her crushing on guys she didn't even know.

"I don't know. I mean, we're still packing... but I think pretty much everything we have is already packed and ready to be stored in the truck."

"We can go tomorrow morning," Abby suggested.

Lizzy nodded. "We'll start with a drink at Starbucks, then we can grab a bit to eat at that Italian breakfast bar, and then we can spend the rest of the day in Laguna."

"That sounds tempting... I'll ask my mother. I've been craving a Mocha Frap since my surgery."

The three girls went silent and looked at each other. They still made a big deal about it...

"How are you? You're feeling better, right?" Abby asked cautiously.

I nodded and grabbed another slice of pizza, "Of course! Will you stop making a big deal about it. I'm fine."

"We know, but what happened that day during gym class... that pretty much scared us. How did you get away with not taking your finals?" Amy asked.

"I wanted to Ace all of my tests. I studied a lot during those last weeks of school! They just gave me an overall grade of how I performed this last semester."

"So basically you got..."

"Straight A's this semester..."

"Again." Amy, Abby, and Lizzy said in unison.

I groaned at the thought of missing my exams. "Yes."

"Well you should be grateful! I would love it if I didn't have to take my exams."

"Heh..." I started. "Don't we all."

"Just remember one thing Anya."

We all looked at Lizzy. "What's that?"

"Don't forget you're a California girl who's unforgettable with daisy dukes and a bikini on top."

"Please don't ever quote a Katy Perry song again, please," I said with my head hung low in embarrassment.

* * *

_August 2nd - 12:06 PM_

I examined my new bedroom for the first time in our new home. I had to give credit to the people that built the place. This room was not only bigger than my old room in the U.S. but I had my own bathroom and a walk in closet that was the size of the master bathroom. I FINALLY had enough room for all of my clothes, handbags, shoes, books, etc. I couldn't wait to start decorating this room. Today my parents and I were going to be unpacking things together. And there was also another thing I was looking forward to.

My phone just went off when I was about to eat. It was from Kim. _Hello! I'll be over in 10 minutes! Can't wait to see your parents :)_

Somehow, this move was starting out on a good note.


	3. I Didn't Get It Right Say What?

**A/N: Hello! So I guess I did everything but look up information about Japanese education. Out of everything I could have missed, I made a mistake! Thank you Mimi for the clarification! I don't know a lot about Japan's culture, but I'll do some research and such to make it feel more authentic :) Plus I recent bought Nancy Drew: Shadows at Water's Edge and I got a taste of Japan's culture in that game. Coincidentally it takes place in Japan as well.**

**&& This my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction I've ever written, so I would like only review with positive feedback and constructive criticism. I always look forward to hearing from readers and such. I want to make this story enjoyable for all of my readers! Anywho..**

**Let the story commence!**

**xoxo Libby!**

**

* * *

**

**I Didn't Get it Right Say What? - Let's Play A Game!**

Today was my first day at Ouran Academy. Here I was wearing my new uniform and well... let's just say I'm going to have to get used to it. It wasn't my type of style, but since it was part of the school code I had no choice. My schedule was in my bag along with the school map, calendar, agenda, and etc. I was a little bit nervous since it was my first day and I didn't know what to expect.

I spent the next few minutes strolling around the school when suddenly I lost my balance and almost fell. I thought I was going to hit the ground but thankfully there was someone who prevented me from doing so. "Hey, are you okay?" I noticed that it was a boy because of the dead give away: his Ouran Academy uniform. His eyes were a soft amber while his hair was auburn and spiked.

I took hold of his hands as he helped me until my feet her back on the ground. When he helped me, I noticed a bandaid on his left middle finger. "I'm alright. I hope your finger is to," I mentioned nicely pointing to his finger.

He looked at me confused until he realized what I was saying when he glanced at his hand, "Oh! It's alright. It was jus a paper cut." With that he smiled. "Make sure you don't hurt yourself next time. You could have hurt your head."

"I'll remember that, thanks. So will I see you around?" I asked.

He leaned against the wall and grinned devilishly. "Sure," A moment after he left from his spot and began walking away. "See you around." The last thing I remembered were his eyes. They were the nicest color of amber i've seen. Just thinking about it more brought out the curiosity in me.

"Anya!" I then heard my name being called. There was only one person who knew my name at this school. I turned to see my childhood friend Kim Sato running up to me. "Hello!" She managed to distract me from my thoughts about the boy with yellow-like eyes.

"Hi there!" We exchanged hugs and began walking again. "Did you miss me?"

She laughed, "You bet. Did you just get here?"

I nodded, "Yes. My driver left about ten minutes ago. I've been here alone getting my way around. This campus is huge!"

"Yes, well classes start a little late today since it's back to school so you got lucky! Classes don't begin until 9AM. We've got a little over an hour so let me take you on a tour!" She grabbed my hand and rushed me through the hallways and showed me the different parts of Ouran. "So have you finished setting your room up already?"

"Yup, it feel's a lot like home once you step into it. I still have the sea shell collection you gave me for my birthday and the post cards. I still can't believe we're going to the same school. At least I know someone." I saw Kim nod and smile at me.

"Why don't we sign in with our first class. Since you're new.."

"Oh right. I should do that. What's your first class?"

Kim thought for a moment then began speaking, "Well first is homeroom... then 2nd is Math, 3rd Biology, 4th English, I have a free period which is like a study hall, and my last class of the day is Modern Literature."

"Wow, we have the same classes... all except for the free period. I have Physics instead."

"Alright, cool. Here's our Homeroom class." The two of us walked into the classroom. The teacher was seated organizing papers and such when she noticed us come in.

"Hello there, are you one of my students?"

"Yes, this is Anya. She's a good friend of mine and she's new to Ouran. We're both going to be in this class and she's also a foreign exchange student."

"Oh, so you're the girl from the United States. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Ms. Itachi and this is your homeroom class for this year. You're lucky to have Kim show you around."

"We have half an hour, what do you want to do?"

I shrugged and placed my bag down. "We can just sit in here and talk until class starts."

She nodded and the two of us moved toward the back and took our seats. Then she began telling me about different things, including something she called a host club. "There's different types: there is the 'Cool' type, the 'Boy Lolita', 'Little Devil,' 'Quiet', 'Natural', and then there's Tamaki. He's the King of the host club... that's what he calls himself. A lot of the girls here love him. My favorite is Haruhi Fujioka, he's the 'Natural' type in the host club. I could go on forever talking about it, why don't you come with me after school when classes are over."

"Alright, that sounds good. I want to see what this club's about anyway."

* * *

"I see, so you grew up in the states," One of the girls sitting by me said. "How is it there?"

"It's pretty nice, I miss is a lot sometimes. There are a lot of things you can do while you're there. There's a lot of nice shopping centers, lots of designer stores, and the beaches in California are great."

"I heard that there's a lot of clubs. Is that true?" Another girl asked. They all seemed really eager about my home. I hope they weren't trying to make me feel uncomfortable. It's not like i'm a celebrity...

"Umm, well I guess so but I never went to any of them. My parents are sort of strict when it comes to going out and all that good stuff. I normally have a few friends over at a time, but most of the time I'm at home studying."

"That's nice," The host spoke up. His name was Haruhi Fujioka and I was beginning to warm up to him. He really was a natural at his job since it felt so easy to talk to him. So far I was introduced to all of the boys from the club. They all seemed to be nice, but I personally felt like laughing at anything that came out of Tamaki's mouth. There were so many sarcastic things I wanted to say to him but the twins managed to do that for me by playing pranks on him. Next I were to meet the twins. There were two of them, so now I had no clue who I really met this morning.

"Hello! You must be new to the host club!" The both said.

Haruhi spoke, "She is, so you better be nice. You got that?"

"What gave you the impression we were going to hurt her? We just wanted to entertain a guest." This was the second time they spoke at the same time.

"Okay, what game do you want to play?" Both twins grinned from ear to ear.

"Okay. Let's play the 'Which One Is Hikaru Game!'" Both twins declared in unison.

"And if you win," Said the twin to my right.

"We'll both give you a peck," The one of my left answered.

"...on the cheek. Surely you'll love that." Perfect unison again. I was their first victim for the day apparently.

This game was going to be hard for one reason: they were wearing hats. Right now they looked totally identical with nothing out of place; not one single flaw. I had to think this one out and from the looks of it, this was a equation I was going to get right. When I'm in class with them I notice the way they part their hair: left for the first twin, and on the right for the other. That was one way to tell them apart. Apparently they told these girls that they switch sides everyday... but was that even true? Their poker face was good I had to admit that, but then I noticed one thing that was off between the two.

I replayed the events of this morning when I came to Ouran Academy. When I almost fell, one of the twins had managed to catch me. His right middle finger had been covered with a bandaid. I must have gotten lucky because he was still wearing it now after school. But I still had to figure out one thing... which one of them was Hikaru?

Here goes nothing, I thought. "You're Hikaru," I pointed to my right. I think I had answered correctly because for a moment they both looked shocked but that moment went by quickly when they composed themselves.

"You got it wrong!" They both said together again.

I scratched my head, "Really? Hmm.." I was then interrupted by Haruhi who just happened to be walking past the twins.

"There's no need to lie to her, guys."

"Haruhi!" Both shouted. I couldn't help but giggly lightly. "You ruined everything! Now she knows," The twin to my right argued. This one seemed to be more irrational.

"I still don't get why you two are so popular," Haruhi mumbled. Something seemed odd about him... he looked too small to be a boy. His eyes were big enough to be a girl and his frame appeared more feminine than masculine. Could Haruhi possibly be a girl?

"You're no fun," the twin with the lower voice spoke out.

"Every girl fantasizes about having two lovers. Having the two of them as twins makes it even more scandalous," the twin with the higher voice said aloud.

"He makes a point, you know." I had to agree with this one. "Two loves are better than one. That's what I heard."

The twin beside Haruhi grinned, "You really think so, Anya?" He made his way towards me and sat down beside where I was seated. "I like this girl already."

"Wait, you remember my name."

"Well you are in our class. We're not that shallow," The twin seated next to me said sarcastically.

"And you're new, so this makes things interesting."

This was a perfect opportunity to trick them both into saying who they are. The two were off guard right now! "So...did you see the cut your brother has on his finger? I just-"

"What?" He stood from his seat in shock. Bingo. "Why didn't he tell me? Kaoru!" Hikaru rushed towards his brother and held him in a loving way. I just had to sit and watch it unfold.

"Hikaru, it's not a big deal. It's just a paper cut I got this morning." Obviously Kaoru was the more shy twin due to his constant blushing. He tried to look away from his brother but Hikaru tilted his chin upwards slightly so that he was facing him. "Hikaru..." Kaoru closed his eyes. "Not in front of everyone, please."

"Let them watch. My eyes are only on you." Hikaru whispered.

Wait.. what was this? This isn't twincest is it? The stuff Abby used to read and tell me about... It's really real? Was this suppose to turn girls on? This was just kind of freaking me out a bit.

"You know you were being tricked, right?" Haruhi pointed out. "I'm surprised the both of you didn't notice."

"You knew too!" Both Kaoru and Hikaru blinked.

Haruhi shrugged and began to walk away, "It was good thinking."

"I knew I had to be right. It was just a gut feeling I had." So I was right after all... I was just merely guessing. Who knew..

"Well you just got lucky," Hikaru stated.

"No one besides Haruhi has gotten right on the first try," Kaoru pointed out.

"I guess I won't let that go to my ego, then." I started getting up out of my seat, but Hikaru was the first one to stop me. He grabbed one of my hands.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"You won the game..." Kaoru said appearing next to him in a instant.

"So you get your kiss," Again they spoke in unison. _If they were going to continue this, then it's going to start annoying me._

Hikaru smirked and brought one arms around my waist while Kaoru grinned sheepishly and grabbed my other free hand. "You're seriously doing this?"

They both nodded, "We always keep our promises and our end of the bargain!" After they said this, Hikaru and Kaoru gave me my prize. Their lips brushed my cheeks lightly for a second and before I knew it, it was over.

"Kaoru, you seemed to enjoy it more."

"Oh Hikaru, I was just being polite. Is that so wrong?"

Hikaru snickered and grabbed a hold of the other boys hand. "It's okay, but don't forget about me."

"Hikaru... I would never. There's no one I love more than you. I'm sorry."

I was official weirded out by this 'brotherly love' the girls at this school spoke about. At least I knew which was which. It was getting easier to identify them now, I just hope I don't get over confident..


	4. Partners

**A/N: Hey! Here is another chapter for you readers. I greatly appreciate the reviews that come in, but if you're interested in this fanfic, please leave a review. Thanks :)**

**Songs that inspired chapter:**

**'Got Dynamite' by Demi Lovato (Some of it's lyrics play a role in a smaller part of this chapter)**

* * *

**Partners?**

_Anya_

I had just finished making final adjustments to my bedroom. The walls had been painted pale blue while the inside of my closet was pink. I chose the color blue because I found it calming and relaxing. My closet was full of different labels, designers, and all of my clothes came in different shades so I thought pink was appropriate. I had to thank my good grades because if it weren't for my high GPA, I wouldn't have all of this stuff that I loved too much. Surprisingly enough, I didn't own a lot of makeup. Too many girls back at my old high school wore too much of it, I was never interested in pasturing my face with other creams, all sorts of foundations, and other makeup. Eye liner, eye shadow, mascara, just a tad of blush, and some lip gloss was good enough for me.

Kim had come over a few times before school started to help me arrange stuff in my room. I would have my driver take us to school, then sometimes we'd go to each others houses. It's been a good month, and I've gotten to know the host club a little bit. It was Wednesday, right now we were sitting in the school lunch room discussing assignments from our classes. Then Kim started talking about the host club.

"So how do you like the host club? You've been here for a month, have you started getting used to the school yet?"

"It's alright, but I don't get how a club where boys entertain girls is even considered as an extra curricular activity. Classes are good... but it's too soon-" She then stopped talking when she noticed me staring at something, or rather someone. "Anya, who are you looking at? Do you like a boy already?"

I giggled, "No, Kim. I don't want to think about relationships. Those parent lectures I've been getting from my mom and dad have been rather influencing."

"That's nice," Kim ate another piece of her food and drank some of her water. "I'm glad you're here. Makes life more fun."

"Who's your favorite, again?"

"That's easy, Haruhi. He's such a gentleman to all of the other ladies and he's totally respectful! I wish I had a boyfriend who was as nice as Haruhi."

"Yeah, he seems honest enough for me. But I feel a bit weirded out by the twin's 'brotherly love.'"

Kim put down her water and looked at me like I had 3 heads, "Why would you think that? I think it's adorable. They struggle between their attraction and their friendship. I can't help but feel tingly when they act so cute."

"Right," I rolled my eyes. That's when I saw him again, this time he smiled at me.

* * *

_Kaoru_

While my brother was talking to Haruhi about upcoming events for the host club, I quietly noticed Anya looking this way... at our table. We weren't that far away from her and her friend. She was glancing between me and Hikaru and it looked like as if she was trying to tell us apart. It was like she cared and the funny thing about this was that she was something new... someone that could have the potential of coming into our world, just like Haruhi. She did manage to guess right on the first trying during the 'Which One is Hikaru' game, but according to Hikaru it was just a lucky guess. What if this barrier would crumble in the future? Would we be able to handle with things if they were to change? Who would be more affected? Hikaru? Or me?

Why am I even thinking about this? Is it even possible. I sighed thinking about it for another minute. Anya's new, an exchange student. Maybe it was that day, the morning we first met... and this double-kiss I performed with Hikaru. I wonder if that was what sealed me in this trap. When my lips touched her cheek, something happened. I know Anya didn't took note of it (since it was for only a second), but to me there was something. She also seemed like a nice girl then but then again I shouldn't get my hopes up. This girl may be like the other girls here at this school.

I was wisked from my thoughts when I heard Hikaru call my name. "Kaoru... you okay?"

Looking down at my food, then to my brother I said, "Yeah, I'm fine." I wonder... If me and Hikaru were to play one of our old tricks, would she be like all of the other girls and fall for it just like that did? I was tired of being set up for disappointment time after time. When we were in middle schools the girls didn't know we'd play each other and when they would choose one over the other it hurt. It was like we didn't mean anything to them by them being satisfied with the other.

Then I brought my attention back to Anya and managed to smile softly at her. A minute later I watched curiously as the two at the other table got up from their seats. They threw their food in the trash can and walked out of the lunch room.

* * *

_One Week Later (Anya)_

"Alright, this project is worth 45 percent of your grade. It's due this Friday and don't also forget about your test that day too. I will be picking your partners," Our teacher explained out newest assignment. As she was giving out papers for the assignment, I couldn't help but notice both Kaoru and Hikaru. I thought I knew how to tell them apart in a snap, but I guess I was wrong. I hadn't spent a whole lot of time with the two of them so that didn't help me either. Their mind games half of the time weren't doing me justice as well! How could they manage to make girls feel like this. I'm in their class for an hour and then I go home after school. If I were to stay after school all of the time, my parents would become suspicious. Of course I was involved in some clubs during my freshmen year but I was only in three. The majority of the time the club meetings were during lunch so the only times I would stay after school was when there were events where our photos would be taken for the yearbook. I was in Art club, Book club, and the Academic Honor's Society for being in top 10 for the highest grade point averages. When I began spending more time in school during the afternoon it was because of my then boyfriend, Dylan. We were both in Art club; he was a Junior and I was just a naive student who had just started high school. The more time we spent together, the more I was at school after classes. But things turned a bit sour after a few months and decided to call it quits. There were a lot of things going on at that time and it was best for the both of us. My mother and father would notice and ask me all sorts of questions. I did think the twins were cute, but it was too soon to say if there was anything. Like I said, I didn't know them that well. I couldn't get distracted.

"Hikaru, Haruhi, Kaoru, and Anya. You four are analyzing chapter five and explaining impacts, positive and negative." We had been reading this book, and now we were being assigned a project.

"Right, so can we come to your house then to work on it Haruhi?" Both twins said simultaneously.

"Why my house?" Haruhi sighed and shook her head. "Besides, I can't today. My dad's cleaning, so we shouldn't distract him," He then looked up at me. "Can we spend the afternoon at your house?"

"Oh, alright. That shouldn't be a problem, then."


	5. From Pale Pink to Scarlet Red

**AN: Hey! Most of this chapter is comical, and I hope this doesn't hurt my story. I just had to put something funny in here ;) But don't worry, there's more comedy coming soon!**

**

* * *

**

**From Pale Pink to Scarlet Red**

_Anya_

"So you're from America," Hikaru addressed. He stood in the center of my bedroom examining the different trinkets I had out in the room. "Must be nice." Kaoru stood beside him looking at the various pictures there were on my bulletin board. One half of it was a white board while the other half was the actual board. I didn't have a whole lot of photos, just with me and a few friends back in California, two with me and Kim back when we were toddlers, and other quotes and pictures I got from the internet. The only thing I had written down on the white board was _Kon'nichiwa! & Welcome to Japan, Ann!_ Kids gave me 'Ann' as a nickname, and for some reason I couldn't remember why. "What's in here?" Hikaru asked me pointing the the white door in front of him.

"It's just my closet. There's only a bunch of clothes in there."

"So why did you move all the way over here?" Kaoru walked past his brother and sat on the little couch beside my desk. "Was it a job offer or something?"

"Yeah, my father accepted an offer here in Japan about his company. They talked about expanding his company here. I guess it's working since it's become an overnight success. My mom works during the mornings in the medical office, then she comes home right after I do. They usually work in the morning and come back around four," I took a seat on on my bed and gathered my school papers together in front of me.

"And I take it you're an only child?" Hikaru asked.

"Unfortunately I am."

The two looked at each other confused and focused on me after a moment with their heads tilted. "Why do you say it like that? You make it sound as if it's a bad thing."

"Well sometimes I'm stuck home alone with our butler and sometimes that's boring. I have to entertain myself. Your so lucky that you're twins! You're so close with each other, it's really cute too." _Did I just really say that... out loud?_

"Aww, look Hikaru. She's warming up to us already," Kaoru smiled and made his way closer to me. Both Kaoru and Hikaru grabbed my hands all the while preventing me from getting off the bed. Their grip wasn't too hard but it was enough to keep me within their reach.

"Hey! Cut it out, we need to get started on that project! Do you want to fail?" I tried to move away from him, but my struggling wasn't bringing me any luck.

"We've got four days to work on it, it's not a big deal." Hikaru added. I guess I didn't notice that he along with his brother were on my bed with me.

Two guys in my bed. Wow. That just sounded_ so_ wrong!

"You're just so cute to mess with," Okay the perfect unison was really starting to push my button.

"Hey! Just because I'm new doesn't mean I'm stupid. This is ridiculous, now let go of me, please!" Hikaru came too close for comfort beside me while his other twin with on my other side. Kaoru stayed where he was, nuzzling his head against the side of my neck. I honestly didn't know how long this was going to continue, but now I was feeling so violated.

"Get. Off. Me." I said dangerously, hoping they'd get the message.

"You're no fun, we're just playing with-"

"HIKARU! KAORU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" _Sigh of major relief._ I seriously needed to thank Haruhi with my life right now for saving me. The first chance I get, I'm praying to God to thank him for Haruhi being chosen as part of our group assignment. "You're going to scare her even more if you don't get off of her!" I was a little bit surprised by his reaction. I just would have thought Haruhi would have joined in, since he's a boy after all.. or watch even. "She's still new, so just leave her alone."

"Thanks a lot Haruhi. I appreciate it... By the way, I'm headed to the kitchen to grab something. Do you want anything in particular? We have plenty of drinks and snacks."

"Sure, do you have strawberries by any chance?"

"Yeah, we do actually. I'll grab some and be back in 5 minutes. I need to take care of something anyway."

"Wait!" Exclaimed Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Can't we have some food too?" Kaoru asked nicely, but I wasn't falling for it.

"Ha! With how you two were treating me just now, you don't even deserve any." I snickered and left the room.

"No fair!" I could hear them from the outside of my room. I was glad that I still had my personal space.

* * *

_Third Person_

"Wow! Haruhi you should check out this girl's closet! She's got a lot of cool stuff in here."

"Yeah, I've got to give credit to those American's. They've got nice style," Hikaru commented while glancing at the different colors of shirts, dresses, and pants Anya had stashed in her walk in closet.

"You know you shouldn't be going through her things. These are her stuff; now knock it off," Haruhi spoke in an undertone voice.

"The girl said it was just a bunch of clothes," Hikaru said.

"But that doesn't give you the right to go through her stuff!"

"If you're so against it then why don't you just wait outside?" Kaoru grinned.

Haruhi puffed with her head hung low. "You have no respect for personal boundaries, I swear."

"Hey, Haruhi," Hikaru spoke up. When Haruhi turned to face the twin behind her, small soft cotton material came into contact with her face.

"Hikaru! That isn't funny," Haruhi scolded. Kaoru and Hikaru were grinning devilishly as usual. She sighed and bent down to pick up the piece of material, then noticed what was in her hand. Hikaru had used a pair of Anya's underwear as a slingshot.

"AHH! HIKARU!" Haruhi shrieked and dashed out of the closet as fast as she could. "What in the world was that? Put that away." She was already trembling from the embarrassment.

Once she was back in Anya's room, Anya had just come walking through the door. "Where's Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"Oh Anya!" Kaoru and Hikaru chimed from inside the closet. Her eyebrow arched, making her puzzled as to why they were inside her closet. She told them it didn't matter if they wanted to see her clothes, accessories, and all.. but she didn't think they'd actually be inside it considering it was mainly girls clothing.

"Y-you don't want to go in there," Haruhi stuttered, clearly she was still in shock.

"Why do you have a thong in your closet?" When those words escaped from the twins lips, Anya's jaw dropped, her eyes widened in horror, and she felt her heart stop right there. _Why were they even looking through her intimates?_

"You were rummaging through my things?" She yelled.

* * *

_Anya_

"You were rummaging through my things?" I had never felt so mortified in my entire life! Sure, Amy had bought me that as a prank for my birthday, but why did I still have it you may ask? I don't even know to tell you the truth. Why in the hell were they going through my underwear drawer anyway? Did they, like... not understand boundaries at all? "Were you going through my underwear? Wait... you know what? I'm not even going to ask that. Just... get out of here, now! I don't want you in my closet ever again!"

Haruhi then appeared beside me, "I told them not to do anything, they just don't listen I'm afraid."

Then Kaoru rushed to my side, "I was only looking at your clothes! It was Hikaru that went through your drawers," He was literally begging!

"Hey! Don't blame it on me, Kaoru!, " He sighed and leaned against the wall. "Well I guess I won't being doing that again," I heard Hikaru coming out of the closet with both of his hands in his pockets.

I ignored his plea, "Yeah... like I'm actually doing to believe that one. If you're so interested as to why that thing's here and not in a trashcan, to bad. I'm not telling you!"

"We're sorry!" Both of their voices echoes in the room.

"Wow, you're apologizing? And you really think she's going to accept that?" Haruhi spoke.

"Ehh, it's fine. Just don't do it again, please." I closed my eyes and rubbled my temples. "Anyway, I have those strawberries you wanted Haruhi."

"Thank you," The two of us went over to my desk and prepared the papers and pens for our group project. It had been an hour and we still hadn't even started. "Hikaru? Kaoru? You're helping out with this too, so get over here." I couldn't help but notice how Haruhi had acted during that incident. I would have thought he was have just played along with the two of them, but he didn't. He is a nice guy, that's what Kim told me... so I guess I didn't have to worry about him being that guy who'd take advantage of me. That was good to know.

Alright, but can we play a game first?" They said. Haruhi and I turned our heads to glare at the two. "Never mind." Obviously, they took the hint by shrugging and leaving it alone.

"Why don't you and Kaoru work on the negative impacts, I'll write the intro, the counter argument, and the conclusion while Hikaru can research positive impacts," I reached over for my MacBook turning it on a moment later. Haruhi and the rest of my partners nodded. Then we began our work finally. After another hour of us working, I decided to take a silent break for a few minutes. Hikaru and Haruhi occasionally talked from time to time while Kaoru sat quietly across from them at my desk writing like an ordinary student still in school. He actually looked a little bit cute when he was quiet. The whole unison act was decreasing so luckily I was able to tell them apart for a short while until they'd happen to play more tricks again. Things were nice right now.

I logged into my Yahoo account to checked my messages. It's been two weeks since I've logged into my mailbox, so I was slightly curious if anyone back home had tried contacting me since I've been away and since school's back in session. The only messages I got were from Abby and Amy. They both just wanted to say hi, check in on how Japan is, and how I'm doing... nothing out of the ordinary. I then clicked on my calendar and looked at the doctor appointment that was coming up on Thursday I was scheduled for. It's been four months since my surgery and my specialist still wanted to do more tests and blood work. I just wanted to forget about that awful incident that came with those tests. I wanted to forget about everything, for it was reason why I'm still being talked about at the school I don't even go to anymore. But I assume they want to still keep me under a watchful eye so I shouldn't be against it.

I signed out from my account and began typing up our assignment again. The last thing I wanted to do was draw attention towards myself then I'd have to tell them about what happened those months back.


	6. Out Of The Woods

**Out Of The Woods**

_Anya_

Kim dragged me along with her to the host club the next day. I didn't have any objections to that since today there wasn't much homework for me to do. I've only been to the host club maybe four times and I've either visited Haruhi or the twins. Haruhi was the one that made me feel calm and at ease while both Kaoru and Hikaru gave me goosebumps (and not the good kind) when they'd act out their 'brotherly love' routine. All the girls still were in love with it. On the other hand, there was me freaking out mentally. Even though the idea of brotherly love like this made me cringe I couldn't help but admit that these two were complete experts. I was never a big fan of public display of affection...but maybe that was because I've never found someone I wanted to kiss or hug in front of everyone. I know Dylan was a boyfriend, but I guess you can say it wasn't a serious relationship.

"Thanks again for letting us come to your house yesterday. I really liked the inside if it."

"Oh thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Since you're here, may I offer you some snacks or tea maybe?"

"Tea sounds fine. Thank you," I smiled politely. As I waited I heard the voices of the Hitachiin brothers again. They were portraying their roles as the twincest brothers again.

"Hikaru, you know that you're the only one for me."

"I know," He then leaned towards his brother, both hands rested on the sides of his face. "But I don't want to see you with anyone else. You belong to me and only me... Kaoru." Hikaru said seductively while tilting his brothers head upwards.

"Hi-Hikaru," I heard the other whimper. "Stop it, you're embarrassing me again."

"But you're so adorable when you blush. I can't help it, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," He closed his eyes and turned away avoiding eye contact with his brother.

"So, Haruhi? How can you tell the twins so easily apart? I still can't get their faces and names right. It's so hard since they're twins." I took a sip from my tea.

"Well... You see, despite the fact that they look identical they're actually really different. Hikaru's more mischievous and immature than Kaoru. It's ironic since Kaoru's the younger twin and he's the one who's more mature. One's just a little bit more evil than the other. They act the same when they're together, but when you get to know them separately you can really tell the difference between Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Wow, I think I understand. I'm more successful with names than faces so this is going to be a while before I feel 100 percent confident about it."

"Yeah. I think you're the first girl who hasn't fallen for the twins act. The other girls go crazy over this stuff."

I sighed, "I know, I have a friend who loves that kind of stuff. I just think it's weird. If I were forced to choose between you and the twins I would rather be with you. You're so easy to talk to! I enjoy that about you."

Haruhi smiled, "Thank you. I'm flattered."

"Don't mention it. Hey can you tell those two I won't be in class tomorrow. I have... I have a doctors appointment in the morning, but I should be back by lunch time. I actually should be leaving right now, my driver could be here any minute."

"Oh, sure. Do you want me to walk you outside?" Aw, such a gentleman. Kim was right.

"Don't worry about me, you should stay here. You've got clients here requesting to see you. I'll see you tomorrow," I sat up from my chair and grabbed my school bag.

He smiled and walked to the music room's door. "Alright, see you tomorrow."

* * *

_Wednesday - 7:19AM (Anya)_

I changed out of my pajama tank top and flannel bottoms and dressed myself in a pair of cut-off jean shorts, a hot pink cami and a white long sleeved button-up shirt with the Abercrombie And Fitch logo. I was getting a few hours off from school luckily so I didn't have to get my things ready until around noon. My mother was taking the day off due to my tests today. The specialist was coming to the house in half an hour, so I had some time to do whatever until they arrived. I turned my computer on and played a few songs from my playlist, mainly Owl City and Madonna. This morning I kind of missed being in class with my three classmates from the host club. But who did I miss more? I missed Haruhi actually... I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe I kind of... sort of... liked him? Haruhi is smart, kind, a total gentleman, and he know's how to treat girls. The pro's outweigh the con's. He's just short... that's about it. I'm about 5 feet and 6 inches and he's around 5'2? I'm not sure that would work out anyway.

Then suddenly I heard a knock coming from my door. "Miss, are you ready? Dr. Mockiota is here. She's waiting to start your tests, are you feeling alright?" It was one of the maids calling from outside my bedroom. I paused my music and opened the door.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." She nodded and left. I walked over to my desk to check if Kim texted me or anything, and surprisingly I received a text message from an unknown number. It said '_Can we come to your house after school again today? Haruhi told us about your appointment._' Okay, I automatically who this was, but the real question is this: which of the twins sent it?

I typed back, '_Who are you? How did you get my number?_'

A minute later I got another message, '_Let's just say that Kim was nice enough to give us something_.'

I sighed. He wasn't answering my question. Now I didn't know if it was Hikaru or Kaoru sending me these messages. '_Fine, I'll see you later today. I need to go._'

The last he sent was_ 'K. talk to you later Anya.' _I put my phone down and went downstairs where the specialist was waiting for me along with my mother. She normally stays home in the morning when I have these appointments.

* * *

_7:45AM - Third Person_

He shut his phone and shoved it in his case with his school papers. School was starting in twenty minutes and he got the chance to talk to her before class would start. He had gotten to know her little by little since Anya arrived at Ouran along side his brother. At least they were going to see her after school.

"So, what did she say?" His brother asked.

He shrugged, "She said we could come over again."

His brother snickered, "We can play another trick like we did last time!"

He couldn't help but laugh. "I love the way she cringes when we touch her."

"It's like she hates it!" Both boys laughed at the same time.

"But deep down..." He spoke, then his brother.

"Every girl does enjoys it."

"If we were to play a game, would she go along with it?"

"I don't know."

"We'll never know unless we try..." He paused, thinking.

"We are little devils after all." They looked at each other and grinned their sinister smiles.

* * *

_7:50AM - Anya_

"Hi, Anya. How are you today? I'm sorry you have to be up early," Mockiota greeted me kindly.

I smiled and shrugged casually. "It's not a problem, I have school around this time. I'm used to it." Dr. Mockiota was a close confidant of my mothers she went to medical school with. Luckily she still lived here in Japan. She was born here and lived in the city until she was fourteen. During high school, I heard she was the top student at her school and that she got accepted into an early medical program in the United States. My mother met her in one of their classes one day and since that day they've been close. I think she moved back here five years ago.

"Okay, so it looks like from the last report you're red and white blood count is normal, nothing that came up in the results as cancerous. You have good blood pressure and your vitamin counts are back to normal compared to what they were in June. Are you still wearing your brace to support your back?" I nodded shortly. "Good, and during school?" I nodded again. "Good, good. You should wear it for another five months. Then you're free to take it off permanently. Okay; our scans last month showed us nothing out of the ordinary which is good. I need to take some blood this time. You should be fasting. Alright," I was beginning to relax when she spoke about the results of the tests from the past month. My body was readjusting back to normal finally. It had been 5 months, I guess things were looking up. If things went according to plan I would only have to wear that brace until right around my birthday! This information made me feel a little more excited. What really got me was that no one noticed the brace under my clothes. I assumed that someone would ask since that's what I saw on TV. Then again I could be wrong. Who knows...

As she prepared the vials, needle, the cotton ball and bandage she managed to distract me by talking about school and asking me different stuff about it. "Ouran Academy's nice, so far I'm enjoying it." I couldn't lie about that, I had met some good people. Were Hikaru and Kaoru good? _Ha. _I felt like laughing when I thought about that. Apart from the teasing and the mischievousness they showed, maybe. The more I thought about those two twins, the more I wanted to get back to Ouran.


	7. All The Pieces Fit

**All The Pieces Fit**

My mother and I thanked Dr. Mockiota for her services and once she was out the door I looked at the clock on the kitchen counter. It was 10:12AM, which mean't I had enough time to take a shower and prepare for school. I quickly brought my hair dryer, my hair styling spray, and my Ouran uniform and rushed to my bathroom. Once I got out of my clothes and stepped in the shower it was already 10:18. While I washed my hair I listened to a CD in a small stereo that stood on the sink. Different songs played from Lady Gaga to John Mayer to Carrie Underwood to Taylor Swift. When I was finished and started drying my hair it was 10:45. Why was I checking the time? You see... I've always had this quirk about me and that I always felt the need to be on time, punctual (even if I was early). If I was running behind schedule I'd start panicking. Trust me, it's happened already.

Once I was done, I had half an hour left to do anything before I had to leave for school. My mother already called the school when I was in the shower so I didn't have to worry about detention or being questioned about ditching classes. I also felt lucky because I only had to go to three classes today. I made the decision to call Amy. It was only around 11 in the morning here, so It should be around 10 in the evening. Amy was lucky enough to talk for at least fifteen minutes. She was getting ready for bed so we had to talk about a few things. I mentioned about the twins to her... and of course knowing her, she had to ask if they were cute. I had to be honest with her since I personally thought they were; but their minds games, pranks, and daily teasing honestly would miss me off sometimes. I swear If they ask me to play their 'Which One Is Hikaru' game I will do who knows what to them!

Amy just laughed and said it sounded to her life a love-hate friendship the three of us had. I still didn't know which one was Kaoru and which one was Hikaru. Besides, I didn't think they would consider me as a friend. I just assumed I was someone new that they found and just wanted to annoy. Unfortunately our conversation was cut short when I was aware of the time; I had to be heading to school. I said I'd talk to her tomorrow since she would be sleeping later today since they're so many hours ahead. I rushed down the spiral staircase and made my way outside where my driver was waiting for me.

Once I entered Ouran's gates, I noticed the twins leaning against two pillars across from each other. Both Hikaru and Kaoru were grinning when they saw me walking towards them. Coincidentally the main office was in that direction and I needed a slip for my teachers tomorrow for the first three classes I missed this morning. "I see you guys are cheerful today."

'So you survived the doctor, huh." The twin on my right spoke. I had to lie through my teeth starting now.

I laughed and nodded, "Of course."

"If you don't mind us asking-" The one on my right said.

To my left, "What was your appointment about?"

I just shrugged casually, "I just needed to have a shot taken care of, that's it. Nothing big," I said nonchalantly.

"Don't you get shots only as a kid?" They both voiced.

"Yeah... I just got a vaccine shot. A, a flu shot. I usually get really sick around this time of the month. Just wanted to be careful..." I was surprised how easily I was pulling this off. I usually never lied to anymore, but if I didn't want someone knowing anything they didn't have to know.

They looked at me for a few seconds then blinked. "Alright, if you say so. Let's eat; it's lunch period. We're eating in the classroom today and Haruhi's waiting for us."

This kind of caught me off guard. I usually sat with Kim during lunch, "Wait, you seriously want me to eat with you?"

"Yeah," The boy on my left said while smiling at me.

"We wouldn't be asking you if we didn't want you to come," The other spoke up.

It was right then where I began to notice something about the two of them; their eyes. While the twin to my left looked at me I felt a sweet kind of softness coming from them unlike his other half who just looked tense and blank. I thought about it for a moment. Maybe this was my only way to tell these two brothers apart. I remember their names, but I just cannot seem to identify their faces. Who's who? At times I felt like I had Attention Deficit Disorder! And it was thanks to those incredibly clever trouble makers. All the while it drew my curiosity. If Haruhi was able to tell them apart quickly, then was I really as clueless as Tamaki? If my sanity was soon to be in question, I'd know exactly who to blame...

"Are you just going to stand here forever?" I was wheeled back into reality, looking at the twins again. At least I had something to help me, somewhat.

"Sorry, I was spacing off."

The boy on my right snickered and turned around, "We can see that."

"Come on," His brother said gently. "Let's get something to eat. The four of us can discuss more about the paper once we're in the classroom."

"Alright, I'm coming. And would you please stop talking at the same time? It's giving me a headache." I followed Hikaru and Kaoru into the lunch room where we picked out our food and later made out way up to our fourth class.

* * *

_October 21th, 5:12PM - Anya_

It was a few days until Halloween and I decided to buy a few pumpkin to decorate the front entrance of my parent' house. I brought one of the pumpkins with me in the kitchen and placed it on the table across from where the twins stood. It's been two weeks since our group project and I began spending more time at the host club. I was growing closer to Haruhi day by day and the more I was near him, the more I started liking him. I was starting to consider the possibility that I had a crush on him. The next time I saw him he was alone in the music room.

"Anya, I didn't know you were still here. Shouldn't you be at home? You're usually not here this late. Club hours are over I'm afraid," He was just putting things away so he wasn't that busy.

"I know, but I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, that's not a problem. What do you need?" We sat on the red velvet couch.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you. I wanted to say that I enjoy being around you."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. No one's stayed after club hours just to talk to me like this," He looked at me and smiled. Aww, he just looked so adorable! I couldn't handle myself.

"But... I don't just enjoy being with you, Haruhi. I think I actually have a crush on you."

"W-what?"

"I just love how sweet and attractive you are," I sensed a hint of nervousness coming from Haruhi. I presumed he was just nervous so I scooted closer to him and brushed my lips against his cheek. "It's okay, you don't need to be shy. You're so cute when you're nervous too." My hand was in his hair while the other caressed the side of his face. "Would it be alright if I'd kiss you?" At that moment the doors from the music room opened and the person on the other side screamed, rushing to Haruhi. I didn't remember falling off the couch, but luckily one of the twins managed to catch me before I hit the floor.

"You really need to work on your coordination," He grinned with his arms still around me.

"I...I'm fine. When did you get here? What the hell's going on?"

"How dare you touch my Haruhi! You're going to pay for that!" I was so weirded out by Tamaki's outburst. The guy was literally flipping out in hysterics. "It's okay Haruhi. Daddy dear is here to protect you. Are you alright?"

"Would you go away? This is close to sexual harassment."

"What? What do you mean by _my Haruh_i? Is he in some sort of gay relationship?"

"Haruhi's my little girl and I don't want my daughter becoming corrupt!" Tamaki was flailing his arms around like a girl. I wanted to slap the guy so much right now he was really annoying the crap out of me. And I didn't even know he... Haruhi, a... wait. What did Tamaki just say?

"Excuse me?"

The twins then both showed up beside me, "Well It look's like the boss blew this secret."

"Wait... what secret? Haruhi, are you a transvestite?"

Haruhi sighed and was glaring at Tamaki, "It look's like she found out... Hey! No I'm not. Alright, since she knows now, I guess we should sit down and explain everything to her."

"He called you a girl. Wait, so... you're a girl Haruhi? Ohmygosh, I'm sorry I hit on you and came onto you like that! I had no idea." No wonder I was able to get along with Haruhi so well. He was actually a she!

"Wow, Anya! We didn't know you were bi-sexual." I looked at Kaoru and Hikaru and glared daggers at them as they teased me.

I grumbled, "Not. Funny."

* * *

_October 27th, 6:24PM - Anya_

"Hey do you carve pumpkins with me? It'll be fun!" I always loved Halloween and so did my friends back home. Until last year I used to wear princess costumes with the matching accessories and shoes; you name it. I really loved all the candy we got at the end of the day when we'd come home from trick or treating. I wondered what I'd be doing this year. Maybe there'd be a Halloween party? After Hikaru and Kaoru (Haruhi and myself included) were picked to work on that group assignment together in English class, the twins started coming over to my house more often. I guessed maybe two or three times a week. They were welcomed to visit under one condition: They weren't allowed to go into my closet. The majority of the time we spent together at my house was either in the family lounge room or the kitchen. Right now I was wearing a white tank with my gray cardigan hoodie and a pair of jeggings.

"Who are you talking to?" Both of the twins asked me.

"Well, the two of you of course."

"There's no one here-"

"By that name."

"Alright then, will you help me Hikaru? Kaoru?"

"If you want us to help you, you have to guess which one us is Hikaru and which one of us is Kaoru."

"Ugh, again... seriously?"

"What? Are you not up for a little challenge?"

"I didn't say that," I leaned against the back on my chair and sigh. "Okay, but what do I win if I guess right?"

"A date."

"With the both of you?" I said as I grabbed a knife from the drawer beside me since I was right by the counter.

"It's your choice if you want a date with either Hikaru, Kaoru, or the both of us. It's your call."

This was a good prize to be thoroughly honest. This was one game I needed to win. That way, I can begin to tell the twins apart and see just how different they really are. It seemed like a good idea too.

"Okay, fine. You've got a deal."

"Can you tell? Which one is Kaoru? And which one is Hikaru?" This time they used those same hats like they did the other day. If they wanted to be told apart, then why didn't they just change their appearance? Where was the individuality? Then I recalled the conversation I had with my father about the game a few nights ago. Fortunately he was home for the whole day, so I told him about the twins, their game, and how I was always frustrated trying to tell the two apart. Even though I could tell them apart by their eyes, that didn't help me when it came to naming them correctly.

_"The whole part of the game is to tell them apart."_

_"Well then why don't they wear their hair differently or something. If they want to be told apart they'd make it known."_

_"But that's not part of the game!"_

_"Maybe they don't want to be told apart," I looked at him totally confused at that moment._

_"That doesn't make sense... Aren't you even listening to me?"_

_My father laughed and set his papers aside, "Of course I am. How do I put this... Instead of looking at the big picture, why don't you take a good look. From there you can pin point differences between the two. There's going to be one twin who's going to be more outgoing than the other, friendlier than their sibling, or more shy than the other. It's the smaller things that you should keep in mind."_

And when I asked Haruhi about how he was able to tell them apart. Those words still replayed in my head._"Hikaru's more mischievous and immature than Kaoru. It's ironic since Kaoru's the younger twin and he's the one who's more mature. One's just a little bit more evil than the other. They act the same when they're together, but when you get to know them separately you can really tell the difference between Hikaru and Kaoru."_

I put my attention back on the twins. According to what Haruhi had said, Hikaru was the mischievous twin. His speech and actions made him a little more devilish than Kaoru. Suddenly, something occurred to me. My eyes met the twin to my left and it was at that moment I discovered the missing piece. I remembered the way his eyes looked when I first met him. He still had that same gentleness to this day. Since I've gotten to know the two, this boy hadn't said one sarcastic thing to me or hinted towards me. After another second of debating, I decided to stand firm on my realization; the sweet and softer side of the Hitachiin brothers had to be Kaoru. I wasn't sure if I could picture him being perverted enough to invade someone's privacy; so Hikaru had to be the one who possessed the nerve to violate privacy. The hint of more evil was visible in his own eyes. There was also another thing I wasn't smart enough to notice at first; it was how they stood and sat on a daily basis. Kaoru was the one that would always be to my left. This had to mean that Hikaru was the boy on my right. It was also the same when it came to their hair. Left side, right side...

Left: Kaoru.

Right: Hikaru.

Right now I had this feeling in my gut that I knew I wasn't wrong. I had to have guessed right. All of the pieces in the puzzle fit perfectly. With that being said I spoke and pointed to my right, "You're Hikaru."

The moment I saw Hikaru snicker and curse under his breath I knew I had answered correctly. "Well it look's like you won."

"So I did guess right. I knew I was right," I said proudly.

"Your reasoning?"

"I've just been paying more attention lately. It was like trying to put a puzzle together, but now I think I've got it."

"We thought you were some dumb blonde for a while," Hikaru mumbled. I was right about Hikaru, he was the more sarcastic one between the two of them.

"Hey! Just because I used to be doesn't give you the right to call me stupid."

"Well aren't a lot of blonde's called 'dumb blondes?'"

"Hikaru," Kaoru stepped in. "That's enough. She answered right." He then turned to me and grinned from ear to ear. "So where are those other pumpkins? I've always wanted to carve one!"


	8. Calm Down, Anya!

**Calm Down, Anya!**

_Thursday After Class - Anya_

"Hey, Kaoru?"

"Hmm?"

"Well I was thinking about it, and I was wondering. Since I did win the challenge..."

Kaoru paused and turned his head to look at me wearing a soft grin, "Go on."

"Umm well, do you want to go out Saturday night?"

"So your asking me on a date?" He asked pleasantly with a twinkle in his eyes.

"If you put it that way, yes. We could take a walk through the city or something. I know it sounds kind of lame, but I don't have anything planned right now."

He was quiet for a minute, I then felt embarrassed thinking this whole thing was stupid; but he turned and smiled cutely at me. "That sound's nice. What time did you have in mind?"

"Around seven?"

Kaoru nodded, "Okay that's sounds fine. I'll have our driver pick you up then."

"Oh, you don't have-"

"I know I don't have to; but I want to. So don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" I didn't want to end up being the dependent on everyone else! Gosh, I was the one was asking on a date. That means I'm the one that has to have the money for food and for anything else. Oh yeah, and I also needed to pick out an outfit to wear Saturday night since it was go-go.

"Yes," Kaoru looked at the classroom clock then stood from his seat. "I've got to get to the host club, everyone's probably waiting for me including Hikaru. Are you coming?"

I shook my head, "I'd like to but I've got a lot of homework to finish tonight so I have to be home pretty soon. I've got to get going now anyway."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

I stopped to look at him as he rushed out of the room. Then I glanced around the room, suddenly I noticed that Kaoru forgot his school bag. I got up from my seat and rushed after him with his bag. Thankfully he wasn't to far ahead of me. "You walked out of class without it, be more careful okay?" Kaoru chuckled nervously and mumbled something I couldn't make out before saying goodbye again heading towards the music room. I leaned against the school wall and sighed; I did pick right after all.

* * *

_Friday 6:56PM - Anya_

I poured Haruhi a cup of tea while giving her a fruit bowl. She had come to my house earlier so we can discuss different stuff. Kim was also at my house. Tomorrow was my date with Kaoru and I was starting to freak out about what to wear. It's not like I had a crush on the boy, but why was I feeling like this all the sudden? And why was it suddenly so important for me to pick between a _classy and casual_ and _mature-yet-classy _ensemble. I wasn't going for the too much skin look because I didn't want to look tacky! Everything mattered from my hair all the way down to my shoes. Did I want to wear heals or would sandals be more appropriate. I didn't really give Kaoru a dress code, so I assumed we'd just be going out as friends. Wait... was this just a casual date? Or did this mean something else? This date was suppose to help me understand the twins more. So why was I freaking out?

"Classy casual: black floral tights layering denim cut off shorts, a white tank top with a plaid shirt, and these white sandals." I grabbed another outfit and showed them to the girls. "Classy casual number 2: the pale pink floral dress with this white sweater, along with these flats. This one shows a little more skin, I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard."

"You're just hanging out with Kaoru for the night, Anya. It's not like you're going to a fancy restaurant or a party." Haruhi pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're not just going to park with a group of friends. You want your outfit to look cute and flirty, but not desperate and a complete mess."

"Wow, Kim. You make it sound like they're going on an official date," Wait. What did Haruhi mean by that? Was this just the two of us hanging out? Or was it something more? "You asked him, right?"

I nodded, rearranging my shirts and sweaters inside the closet.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow night?"

"I was just thinking maybe a night in the city. I'm usually used to hanging out in town and doing stuff there. I've never even asked a boy out!"

"Calm down! I don't get why you're worrying about it so much. It's just Kaoru," Then Haruhi said it. It was just Kaoru, the sweet twin. The more I thought about it the more I couldn't help but blush. I didn't have a mirror in front of me, so I couldn't see my face; but I could tell by the hotness increasing around my face. I knew Haruhi must have noticed that and my smile when she asked me curiously, "Wait, what's going on with you and Kaoru?"

"Nothing! I don't even know him that well. Plus I don't want to think about this too much; the more I think about it the more flustered I get. It's natural for me to feel like that."

"You know, you're not like a lot of the girls at the school," Haruhi added.

"I'm weird for a rich person, huh." I smiled seeing Haruhi nodding. "I think it's the way I was raised. I don't think of my parents as a bank account; I like to think they're my mentors. The one's who'll always help me out when it comes to making decisions. A lot of the girls where I went to school with always bragged about how cool their clothes, their purses, and how cool their lives were. I always heard 'mommy and daddy' coming out of their mouths. The one's who were more annoying were the ones the bleached blonde hair and bad looking extensions. There were times I just wanted to rip the fake hair out of their heads, but I guess you can say that I'm level-headed for someone who comes from a wealthy family."

"You should have a good time. Kaoru doesn't have a smart mouth unlike Hikaru so you don't need to worry."

"Be yourself," I think that was the best advice I'd ever gotten from another girl my age. It was no wonder I felt so comfortable around Haruhi.

"Okay, now which outfit looks better?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry about the short chapter! I've been having a sudden writer's block.. but don't worry! The date's coming up! I'm coming up with good stuff as we speak. More discoveries, shocks, and comical moments coming soon.**

**Stay tuned my lovely readers! :)**


	9. A Date and A Crucial Test

**A/N: Hello! It's very important that you read this short memo before reading. I want to make aware that this whole chapter is in third person point of view, so there will be no point of views from the twins side or from Anya's side. I hope this chapter doesn't suck!**

**Chapter inspired by the following songs:**

**'Hot Air Balloon' by Owl City**

* * *

**A Date and A Crucial Test**

"Hi, Anya," he turned around to see her. "Wow, you look really pretty," Kaoru grinned innocently as he looked at Anya. She had decided to go out wearing a long sleeved blouse and a cami to layer,dark skinny jeans with black suede boots, and a small rose necklace to complete the look. Anya high-fived herself mentally at how her hair turned out this time. Normally she would have a hassle trying to style it how she wanted it, but it wouldn't come out how she wanted it to look. This time she spent an hour curling and styling her hair with spray and it managed to come out right! _I actually feel pretty right now, thanks for the confidence boost Kaoru._

"Thanks," She smiled and observed him. "I can see you've cleaned up."

Kaoru stepped closer to the spiral stairs where Anya stood at the top. He gave a fake pout, "Am I coming up there to get you... or..." He stopped in med sentence when he saw the three pumpkins that he , Hikaru, and Anya had carved together a few days ago. They were against the wall resting on a small platform that was built in to the wall. Kaoru's pumpkin was on the left while his brothers was on the right, leaving Anya's pumpkin in between. He couldn't help but let a smile form on his lips.

Anya snapped out of her thoughts and made her way down the steps, "I'm fine." She noticed he was looking at the pumpkins, "Oh so you noticed them! I like the way they all came out."

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah. Well, we should get going. What exactly are we doing tonight? You never told me. Is it a surprise?" He smiled impishly leaning towards her, their arms brushing.

"Well I saw this bowling arena a few months ago before school started. We can go and check it out, then dinner."

Kaoru glanced at his phone and saw the time. "Alright, that sound's nice! Let's go."

Kim watched the two leave from Anya's bedroom window. Anya's parents had agreed to let her stay over for the night even though Anya wouldn't be back until around midnight.

* * *

_8:35PM_

_I feel electric_

Throughout the night, Anya couldn't help but remember the moments that made her heart skip a beat. She had to admire Kaoru for being an exceptionally good bowler, their first date was going good! The first moment she thought about was when she first taught him how to hold the ball. Her hand on top of his while she helped him. The touch of his hand sent sparks, his smile made her heart skip a beat.

They made a bet that if one of them won, the loser would have to kiss them on the cheek. They both played good rounds, and when the game was over it was Anya who was the victor. Kaoru grinned devilishly, "Do you really want me to kiss you that much?"

Her cheeks were painted pink a moment later, Anya felt embarrassed by his charming comment. She punched his arm playfully, "Oh hush. I can't help it if I'm good at bowling."

He chuckled and leaned towards her, "let me carry out your reward, Anya." With that being said, Kaoru brushed his lips against her skin and close enough where he was almost touching her lips. It didn't count as a real kiss because he didn't aim directly at her lips, but his lips were dangerously close to hers. A second spark.

* * *

_9:46PM_

"Senpai, explain to me why are we here again?" Haruhi grumbled.

"Don't tell me you forgot already! We're spying on Kaoru's date!" Tamaki hid behind the vending machine right by the door but popped his head out for a moment observing the couple. Kaoru and Anya were laughing and talking as they were eating their food. Hikaru stared at the two of them for a while; Kaoru seemed to be really enjoying himself... and instead of him being with his younger brother, Anya was currently in his place. Why was this happening to his brother and not to him as well? "They look so cute together. Laughing and smiling as if like they're a couple. It's just so adorable. Haruhi, we should do these things together! It's perfect father daughter time we can spend together!" Tamaki wouldn't shut up and he was getting on Hikaru's nerves.

"No way in hell, senpai."

"I don't see why it's such a big deal. They're just hanging out together..."

"But they're alone together at night, how romantic!" Tamaki added with his usual romantic tone of voice. Hikaru only sneered.

Haruhi stepped in. "Look we should really go. They'll spot us if we don't get out of here soon." _Why is Hikaru acting weird all of the sudden?_

* * *

_10:49PM_

"Why don't we play a game," Anya suggested. They finished their dinner and now they were walking through the park. "Why not 21 questions?"

"Alright, I guess I'll start... Do you have a favorite childhood memory?"

"Wow... there's a lot to choose from," Anya looked up at the night sky and began to remember her favorite memory from her childhood. "But, I do remember my tenth birthday. Me and my friends went to our favorite ice cream shop in the afternoon, then at night we got in our PJ's and watched old Disney movies. Popcorn, soda, birthday cake (of course), and a lot of candy. Oh yeah and I remember all the presents my parents gave me. I miss my childhood," She laughed. "School clothes, movies, collector dolls, and there was some more things. Those were the good days."

"Did you pull pranks on each other?"

"Abby always liked to prank, but not with me. I usually didn't like it. Okay, it's my turn now! Favorite food?"

"Italian, and anything super spicy. What's the habit you're proudest of breaking?"

"Oh, I have to say biting my nails hands down. I did it for five five years, and I know this is going to sound funny, weird, or whatever; but I just stopped one day and after that I never bit them again."

"Wow, that's odd."

"I know. I don't do it anymore, so yay for me. My turn... who's your best friend?"

"That's easy, my brother! I talk to Hikaru about everything and he does with me. We were always together when we were children, so it's natural for us to be as close as we are now. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"You love him a lot, huh."

Hikaru nodded, "He's my brother, of course I do and I want him to be happy. It's turn to ask now: Have you had your first kiss?"

Anya felt somewhat shocked and blushed, "To be honest... I haven't. I haven't had that someone yet. Well... I know I've had my first boyfriend, but I never kissed him. I guess I just wasn't ready for that yet. Was our thing serious? Not really, I felt that it was just a small thing. I've never been in a serious relationship, nor have I been kissed. So, have you been kissed, Kaoru?"

Kaoru rubbed the back of his head and looked the other way, "No, hasn't happened yet. I'm still waiting to give it to the right person."

"Aw, that's really sweet."

"Yeah... next question: If you were granted three wishes, what would they be?"

"Ohh, first I would wish for a car. Second I would wish for a brother or a sister, and I would wish for more wishes." Anya grinned mischievously and laughed.

"Anya, that's cheating!"

"No it's not, it's still a wish." Kaoru glanced at Anya and looked at her again. She looked so pretty tonight, he smiled to himself. He was thankful she had decided to ask him. "Are you a morning person or a night person?"

"Hmm," Anya thought for a moment. "Well it's unpredictable. Sometimes I feel great in the morning, then there's times I want to stay up all night. I can be up for 24 hours. I've tried it... but I don't make it a habit. Next: Is there any event or scene which made you laugh the hardest?"

"During last years physical exams, we knew at the time that Haruhi was going to be found out since she's not really a boy. She was going to be checked like all us boys. Me and Hikaru told Tamaki that if he's disguise as Haruhi, then it would be not noticable at all."

"But she's short. Who'd fall for that?"

"Obviously Tamaki!" He started laughing when he remembered. "It was payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast. Haruhi got away with not being found out by the whole school, luckily."

"Of course, she's still going as a guy."

He nodded. "My turn again! Favorite color."

"Blue. What about favorite subjects in school?"

"English and Modern Literature." He fell silent for a minute. "Favorite midnight snack?"

"Chocolate chip cookies. I can't help it, they're so good; but if you want really good ones, Mrs. Fields has great cookies. You get this feeling when you eat just one of them. It's my guilty pleasure. Anywho... It's my turn again. So, where's one place you haven't been too?"

"Hmm, believe it or not I haven't been to California in the United States. I've been to New York, but that's it."

"Oh, okay. Well when you get the chance to go, you'll love it. The beaches are nice, there's a lot of different things to do." Anya and Kaoru took a seat on one of the benches and continued their game some more. "Winter or summer?"

"Winter." Kaoru looked around and caught a glimpse of a rose. He leaned over to the bush and picked it. With the flower in his hand, he placed it in her hair. "This looks pretty on you."

"Thank you."

Their game lasted for another ten minutes until they came down to their last question. Kaoru had the last question. "Rain or snow?"

"Rain, it's more emotional in my opinion; and I love rainy weather."

"I see," Kaoru looked over his shoulder. He thought he saw someone her knew for a minute, but then he kicked the idea out of his head. "It's almost midnight, we should get you home." Kaoru stood up and held out his hand to her. She took it and they walked back to the car not very far from the park.

* * *

"Tonight was really great, thank you. I'm happy you wanted to spend it with me," Kaoru told her.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you had a good time!" Anya suddenly yawned. "I'm getting kinda tired, I might as well get to bed soon."

"Okay, goodnight Anya." Again, Kaoru kissed her cheek. It had been the third time Anya had felt his lips against her skin. You know what they, third time's a charm.

* * *

_12:49AM_

When Anya and Kim were getting ready to go to sleep, they heard a faint noise coming from outside Anya's balcony. It sounded like a tapping noise coming from the glass door. Anya looked closely at the figure outside then her heart jolted. "H-Hikaru?" She rushed over to the door and opened it quickly, Hikaru rushing inside moments later. "What the hell are you doing here? It's late! Can't this wait until morning or Monday? If my parents come in here with you still here, I'll never hear the end of it."

"I need to talk to you, alone." Kim looked at Hikaru weird. What did he want? Why would he come here without his brother? Seldom were the twins apart from each other.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"I'll let you two talk... I've got to go take care of something." When Kim left the room, Anya was left alone with Hikaru.

Everything had happened so quickly, she couldn't remember what he said before. Hikaru leaned in towards Anya and brought his lips beside her ear, "Do you think you could like me instead? Kaoru isn't interested, nor is he ready for a committed relationship; but you know... I've always thought you were really cute. From the first moment I laid eyes on you, I've become dangerously attracted to you. Plus I think we'd make a good couple. So what do you say?" This was it, this was the moment where everything could change either for the better... or for the worse. Hikaru and Kaoru were used to playing with girls heads, but they were always stereotyped as the identical twins. They would play the games to see if whether the girls really did like them for who they were or if it was just because of their appearance. _When you say you want either of us, what you're really saying is that you _don't_ want either of us. _Kaoru told Hikaru not too long ago that he was starting to like Anya, and Hikaru knew that if she would answer wrong... then it would be game over for any possibilities of a relationship between her and his younger brother.

Anya remembered the flower Kaoru had picked and put in her hair. Just the memory of the two of them together alone made her stomach do little summersaults. "This flower was given to me by Kaoru, I couldn't turn on him. I just don't function that way. Just because you two look the same doesn't mean I'll ditch one for the other. Plus he's already growing in my heart and I want to see where this goes between me and Kaoru. I may have felt some chemistry, but It might be too early to tell. I still want to know him more and if in the end I'm just his friend then that's fine too. I just want what's best for him. You're his brother, surely you feel the same way."

Although Hikaru's poker face remained firm, he couldn't help but feel slightly impressed with her. He didn't think that Anya would actually say those things. They were true, yes; but Hikaru was still shocked by her feelings. He regretted playing the game on her knowing now that she was too good for it. Hikaru sighed and closed his eyes, then something unexpected came over him. "I see, I'm sorry that I've wasted your time. I should be getting back home... See you in school Monday." Hikaru walked down the stairs from her bedroom to the the front door and left the Revon mansion. As the car door opened, he could see Kaoru waiting anxiously. Kaoru knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but he couldn't help it when it came to Anya. He was still trying to come down from the nice date he had with her just a while ago. The night he and Anya spent together was fun, sweet, and genuine. There could have been a chance for something to go wrong, and in the end that was what Kaoru believed. Could Anya really help with breaking their barrier?

When Kaoru had transitioned into himself again, he looked at his brother. "So? Was it too good to be true?" Kaoru looked to his brother, his amber colored eyes saying twenty one questions all at once. But they all vanished when he saw Hikaru smiling. "Hikaru?"

Hikaru then looked at his brother. "Despite the whole panties incident, Kaoru... Anya's really a good girl."

Kaoru smiled to himself and looked out the window to take one more glimpse of the Revon mansion until the driver drove off into the night.

"That's all I need to hear."

_By the time we say goodnight_  
_I'll know if this is right_


	10. Thinking Of You

_1:05AM - Anya_

After Hikaru left, Kim opened my bedroom door to see if he was gone. "He went home?" She saw me nod after I closed the balcony door shut. I only had one question running through my head: Why did Hikaru come all this way just to tell me he was the one that liked me instead of Kaoru? He tried that one time to sweep me off my feet by offering himself with no strings attached; or so that's what it felt like to me. This was still so surprising, even for me it was. I both liked the twins, but there a part of me that liked Kaoru a little bit more and when I told Hikaru that there might have been chemistry between his brother and I; I had to admit I felt it. I felt sparks... it was like electricity going off inside my body. And I thought this night was going be either awkward or disastrous. I won a game of bowling, we went out afterwards to have pizza, and we took a walk through the park. As far as I'm concerned, it was a perfect first date from beginning to end. "What did he want at this time at night? Weird."

"He... Hikaru wanted me to go out with him instead of his brother I guess," I closed the curtains and turned on the lamp beside my bed.

"What do you mean I guess? The twins obviously were playing a game. Back in middle school when a girl would write one of the a love letter, they would pretend to be each other. Instead of Hikaru himself, Kaoru would pretend to be him and Hikaru pretended to be Kaoru."

"Why?"

"Let me explain, a girl I knew had written a letter to Hikaru saying that she liked him a lot. He met her after school like she asked him too, but instead of coming as himself he-"

"He pretended to be his brother."

"Yup. He said that he was Kaoru when in reality he was actually lying. I remember what he said, I was their coincidentally. "_Hikaru has a crush on someone else. Do you think you could like me instead?" _After she fell for their charade and agreed to go out with Kaoru, Hikaru turned around and shouted to his brother that she's be fine with him instead."

"So it was like a game? That's kinda mean, don't you think?" I couldn't believe they'd play with a girls heart like that. I understood the devilishness that was brought to the host club, but toying with someone else's emotions... it sounded like they were complete jerks even doing it.

"They're both identical, it doesn't surprise me they'd use that in a situation like that."

"Just because they're twins that doesn't mean I'll choose the other if something doesn't go right with the other one. They use the fact that they're twins to their advantage. It's sort of twisted, but I think I'd feel the same way if I had a twin. How would it feel being mistaken for your brother or sister all the time? I wouldn't know. I'm an only child."

"It's alright, at least you didn't decide to hook up with Hikaru."

"Back what happened a while ago, what Hikaru was going... it was just a game?" Kim nodded. "Well that explains it." I said flatly.

"Sometimes you have to play games in order to see their intentions. I feel bad for the girls that got their hearts broken; they fell for their tricks one by one thinking one was the other. I think sometimes they take advantage of the whole twin thing."

"If I know then though, why would they play the game on me? Hikaru even came on his own as himself and he was calm the whole time. I don't get that!"

"Maybe he did it because Kaoru likes you and he wanted to see if you're good enough," What she said made my heart stop. I felt the electricity flow through my veins when she said those words. "But I don't know. Hey, we need to get to sleep. I'm getting tired."

"Alright," I crawled onto my side of the bed and shut my eyes. _Could that be true Kim? Does Kaoru really like me? He did give me a flower on our date... but that could mean anything. _ I felt my eyes grow heavy and I let myself give in to sleep.

* * *

I woke up first the next morning. The events of the night before were still playing in the back of my mind. I could feel myself smiling as I glanced over at my nightstand to see the rose still sitting next to the clock. It was red and full bloom. I couldn't believe Hikaru when he said that his brother wasn't interested. There was a part of her that was screaming Kaoru liked her too. It was a first date, sure... but was there potential of being something more than friends? I couldn't help the sensation that was growing throughout my body. i must have been on cloud nine still.

The lock read 8:21AM, it was time for me to take my medication again. I opened the drawer to the nightstand and pulled out my container where my pills were in. Opening the mini fridge beside the bed, I took out a small bottled water. After I drank some water along with my medicine, I heard Kim wake up while moving around on the bed.

"Good morning!"

Kim just looked at me, "You're obviously a morning person. Is breakfast ready?"

I nodded, "It smells like french toast." Normally during the week breakfast was made half an hour before I'd have to leave for school, but on the weekend we would wake up later. On Saturdays and Sundays it was cooked between 8 and 10 AM. My parent's cook always made the best meals.

I couldn't stop looking at the flower, and Kim decided to tease me about it. "Aw! It looks like someone has a crush on Kaoru!"

While I stook next to the bed, I grabbed a pillow near me and threw it at her. "Ouch! You're so mean!" I heard Kim whine.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

* * *

_ Sunday 9:51AM - Kaoru_

This morning I found myself on the floor again. _Hikaru must have kicked me off during the night_, I thought as I ran my fingers through my hair. I recalled the events that occurred the day before. Spending the afternoon picking out which shirt I wanted to wear to my first date. Anya looked really pretty last night; I mean she always looked pretty, but I was used to seeing her either in her Ouran uniform or in lounge clothes when me and Hikaru were at her house. She looked great from her head to her toe. For a minute I thought she was too good to be true. Any girl could be easily fooled by twins, but I guess since she was able to tell us apart more easily now things were different. Suddenly, something came to my head. I had to thank her for out date! I almost forgot. Well we talked a lot about different things last night. From what I remember she loves chocolate chip cookies... that's a must for her. I even saw a bag of cookies in her room the times me and Hikaru came over to her house. I had to do something to get her attention. I walked over to the computer and searched for the website she was talking about last night. She had an obvious sweet tooth for cookies and as I scrolled through the various cookie cakes, baskets, tin, and gift bags... I had found what I wanted to give Anya.

There was no way she could deny this.

I then felt Hikaru's hand on my shoulder glancing at the screen, "You're looking at sweets? We've got a lot of brownies and cookies in the kitchen you know."

"They're not going to be for us. I'm sending them to someone," Hikaru shrugged and left.


	11. Be On The Lookout

**A/N: Hello! I am so sorry for not updating daily like I was doing before. There have been a lot of things that came up, it has been a few busy weeks. Once again, I apologize for the long wait. I will try to update ****as soon I can. ENJOY :)**

**xoxo - Libby**

**Guilty Pleasure's of the Week: **

**'We R Who We R' & 'Crazy Beautiful Life' by Ke$ha**

**'Whip My Hair' by Willow Smith**

**'Give A Little More' by Maroon 5**

**'Pyromania' by Cascada**

**'Landslide' by Dixie Chicks**

**

* * *

**

_Third Person - __Monday_

Haruhi ate in the lunchroom across from Kaoru while Hikaru sat beside her. Her lunch consisted of rice, sushi, and some sugar cookies she had backed the day before. She didn't think it would hurt to ask about his night out, "So Kaoru? How did your date go last weekend?"

Kaoru glanced at her, then looked back at his food again and smiled a little bit, "It was nice. She thinks like a commoner, you know. In a way she's like you, Haruhi."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Huh?"

"She's different," Kaoru mumbled gently.

"Oh?"

Kaoru laughed and raised his arms in defense, "It wasn't an offense! I was just thinking out loud. It's just that she's not as snobby or as air headed as some of the girls that go here; and I like it."

"So what now?"

Kaoru shrugged, "I don't know. I arranged to have something delivered to her at her mansion sometime this week."

"Yeah," Hikaru added. "When I woke up I saw him looking at stuff on the computer yesterday. Seems he's got the bug," He laced his fingers together and rested his head on top of them. _But it would have been nice if I were the one that went with her instead..._

"I guess we'll wait and see for her response."

"Yeah. I'm sure she'll like it since it's coming from you, Kaoru." Haruhi took another bit from her sushi.

"Hey, I'm going to the library to study for exams. You coming?" Kaoru turned to his brother.

"Nah, I'm sure Anya's there. You might want to spend your time with her. I'll be fine." Hikaru didn't sound right. Kaoru was slightly taken by surprise when his brother didn't want to come with him, knowing that they were everywhere together.

"Alright, if you're sure. I'll be there for the rest of the period if you feel like coming up." Kaoru gathered his tray and made his way in the direction of the library.

"I don't care if Kaoru prances off to his sweetheart," Hikaru fussed. "It's not like she'll come first."

Haruhi looked at him with confusion, "What's with the sudden attitude? Can't you tell he's happy?"

He just shrugged and responded nonchalantly, "It's nothing. Kaoru will come back to me."

"What are you talking about? You're not planning any kind of prank are you?"

"Nope. Like I said, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Haruhi didn't have a good feeling about this sudden wall Hikaru was building.

* * *

_Anya - 12:38PM_

I was sitting on a couch nearby the large main window with Chemistry and Physics books occupying my space. I was planning on acing my science exam and so far from the looks of things I'd end up getting a C. Possibly? I had also chosen to take Modern Literature as an extra class. It was pretty good right now, but there just a few things I needed to clarify. I thought about Kaoru for a second. We were in the same class, maybe he could help me.

"Hi, Anya!" I looked up from my books to see Kaoru approaching me with his usual smile.

"Hello," I then noticed he was alone. "What are you doing here? I though you'd be here with Hikaru?"

He shrugged, "It's fine, Hikaru doesn't mind that I spend time with you."

I couldn't help but slightly blush at that comment. Kaoru really was the sweet twin. "Oh that's very nice of you. Before I forget, can you help me with the study guide from Modern Lit. class? There's some things I need help with."

"Okay, you can come over to our place after school. The host club's not going to be open today."

"That sounds fine."

Kaoru took a seat beside me and began to open his bag," Yup... you'll get to meet our parents and they're not mean or anything, so you don't need to worry." I smiled at how nice and calm he was being right now. It only made me feel drawn to him even more.

"Nice, good to know." I couldn't help but gaze into those eyes once again. Multiple times I caught myself staring at him, but this time Kaoru must have noticed because a second after he looked at me for a moment, blinked two or three times, then he grinned mischievously and scooted closer to me. He leaned over to me and whispered, "It's okay, you dont have to stop staring." Wait, hold on! Did Kaoru flirt with me just now? I felt my heart as it began beating faster. What was going on?

"Oh, dream on." Luckily the poker face was back just in time so I wasn't caught off guard a minute longer. I then heard the bell ring, meaning that lunch was over. Kaoru rose from his seat and looked at me, "Why don't we walk to class together? We do have the same class." He closed his eyes and grinned from ear to ear while he held his hand out to me. When I felt his hand entertwined with mine I felt that same spark that occurred only a few days ago. Obviously this small physical contact went straight through me. I felt the beating of my heart increase the longer he held my hand. If I felt like this now, then would I see fireworks once I have our first kiss? It was at that moment when my heart stopped when I pictured his lips against mine. I've only been on one date and now here I am thinking about kissing the guy! The more I thought about it the more pink my cheeks grew.

Seriously...

What was this guy doing to me already in such a short period of time?

* * *

_After School - 4:19PM_

"So you're the Anya that Kaoru has been talking about. You're so cute!" Their mother clapped her hands together and smiled sweetly.

"Yup, I'm getting to know them a lot more since we're happening to be spending time together."

She walked closer to me and whispered, "It's so cute how my son seems so fond of you."

"Hey! Mom! I'm still here." I began to feel sorry for Kaoru, his mother was embarrassing him. I saw how his cheeks were turning rosy pink. It was kind of sweet that he was acting like a kid even though he's a sixteen year old teenager. "So you're from the States?"

I nodded, "Born and raised pretty much. My parents and I moved here during the summer. My friend's also been helping me perfect my Japanese."

"Great! It's nice to have you, dear."

Kaoru looked to the side and glanced at the clock. "Mom we've got to work on some stuff for school. If you don't mind we need to get going on that." He moved toward me and his mother and brought his arm around me.

"Alright then. If there's anything you two need just give me a call, Kaoru. I need to be heading back to work. Your father's around here somewhere. Go introduce her!" She turned the other direction and headed towards a car waiting outside the Hitachiin Manor.

_xxxxxxxxx_

"And that's about it," I leaned against the couch across from Kaoru. Our English books were on the floor with an empty popcorn bowl with my tote, an empty pizza tray behind the couch on the marble countertop, and a few soda cans on the nearby coffee table. We had spent the last hour half distracted by food and school work. We were either laughing about how weird an assignment was or how good the food was. I still smelt the butter from the popcorn and the italian pizza still was in the air. "I ate too much. I guess I should be expecting a fat day soon," I muttered. He just laughed and wrapped himself around my waist and rested his head in my lap. Was it too close for comfort? Any other person besides me would agree. But for me it felt slightly different.

"So is there anything else?"

I shrugged and played with his hair, "I think that's it. But I think I'm actually..." I stopped in mid-sentence and noticed something. I hadn't scene Hikaru since the three of us were at their house after school over an hour ago. Where did he go off to? "Hey, where's Hikaru? Normally you guys are always together."

He let go of his grip around my waist and repositioned himself so he was sitting indian style across from me. "I think he went out with Haruhi. He mentioned the two of them going into town." I just nodded. "Oh hey, look! I found some fortune cookies. Take on." He tossed a wrapped fortune cookie to me. We both opened ours and read them off to each other.

"Be on the lookout for a pleasant surprise very soon. Interesting..."

"Oops, wrong cookie." I looked up at him confused with my head cocked to the side. He then laughed and shook his head, "I'm kidding, it really says: Never lose the ability to find beauty in ordinary things."

"Okay, nice."

Kaoru suddenly got up from his place on the floor and went over the the marble counter to grab something. "Our chef made some fresh cookies. Want some?"

"Sure," I took the first chocolate chip cookie I saw. From the corner of my eye I could have sworn that I saw him smirk.

* * *

_Wednesday - 5:00PM_

_ Anya_

"Whoa... what the? What's that?" I heard Kim's voice coming from the foyer. It sounded like she was surprised or something. Closing my textbook, I let my spot form inside the dinning room and met Kim where she was still standing. She the saw me, "Oh, hey."

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing. Take a look for yourself," She lead me into the kitchen where a brightly wrapped large box greeted me as I made my way into the room.

"Who's it for?"

"I think it's for you. I smells good too!"

I cocked my head to one side and looked at her like she had two heads. "What?"

"It's food," Kim exclaimed as she pointed at the box. "It's obvious."

"Yeah, it does smell like food." I shrugged, "Well we'll never know unless we open it." When I began unwrapping the paper that was covering the box, I suddenly noticed the color of the box; it was red. The pattern of the box's design also made me look at it twice as hard. Moments later, I had finished unwrapping the box and started at what was in front of me sitting on my parents marble counter; a Mrs. Field's logo on top of the wide box. I opened the top part of it and looked at the large pizza shaped cookie in front of me. A chocolate chip cookie that was the size of a large pizza. In the center of the cookie was the Japanese word for 'thank you' in white frosting: _Arigato! _"Well this is nice. But my mid terms aren't for a couple of weeks."

The Kim pointed a small white card in front of me beside the box, "Those aren't from your parents."

"I'd guess not. They usually don't buy me this big of a cake. I've been trying to cut back on the cookies, really. Someone wants me to get sick again obviously."

"Oh come on. Someone just wanted to thank you for a nice date," I whipped my head toward her.

My heart's beat began to increase, "Give me that." I snatched the card from her hand and read it myself.

_Anya,_

_Thank you so much for the date. I had a great night. I'm happy we were able to get to know each other a little bit better and I want to know you more._

_Kaoru Hitachiin_

For a second I thought I couldn't breathe. What was happening to me? I just so happened to go out on a date with a guy I don't know (well, I do know him better), but that doesn't mean i should immediately have a crush on him! It's too soon for me to even think about liking him like that. Well, apparently that night out with Kaoru went just fine and then I get this thank you gift days after. I did really appreciate his kindness when I thought more about it. My ex boyfriend never sent me anything this nice. We only went to a few movies and ended up not watching portions of it since the two of us were either talking or kissing in the back row. It sounds weird when you think about it. Why go to the movies to cuddle and make-out? I don't know really. If I'd compare Kaoru and my ex, I would say that Kaoru is more courteous. I'd hope so since he thought of me when he sent this. I smiled to myself... maybe this will form into something. I could still recall his kiss dangerously close to my lips, for an instant it felt like he was teasing me. He was one of the mischievous twins after all. Even though I've known Kaoru just for a few months, I could hear the voice in my head.

_**Kiss him. **_

_**You know you want to. **_

_**You're still thinking about those almost-kisses from before, aren't you?**_

I seriously wanted Kim to knock me upside the head or something because of how annoying this voice was becoming. I had to do something to distract myself from thinking about Kaoru for some time. What was going to happen next: tide tongue? I might as well confess it now before I go mental, I had a crush on Kaoru Hitachiin.

Anywho... I was going to see him tomorrow so I had an opportunity to thank him for the large pizza-sided cookie. One thing was clear: I wanted to grab a bite of that cookie now.

Thank you for the oh-so-deliciously-tempting present, Kaoru.

* * *

I lay on the large flat futon with a multi colored blanket on my body covering me. Little did I know someone else was under the blanket beside me. It wasn't until I felt body heat from the other person's body. I wanted to let this warm feeling engulf me. When I closed my eyes I felt butterfly kisses and soft lips caress the side of my face while a hand crept inside the blanket simultaneously. As those same lips came closer to my own, fingertips danced on my skin. The sensation of the way they moved from my hipbone to my waist began to take a hold on me. **_Kiss him. You know you want to._** Our lips met in a passionate and intoxicating way. I moved my lips with his gently placing my hands on both sides of his face, but after a short while we changed from sweet to rough. He moved his hips against mine making it even more harder for me to breathe. The only moment I managed to break free for oxygen, he crashed his lips against mine once again. My legs were brought around his hips as we continued the intense lip-lock. The only things I heard were our light gasps and the two of us exchanging heavy kisses. His lips left mine and latched themselves onto the side of my neck seconds later. The feeling of his lips nipping and teasing at the skin gave birth to a new kind of sensation inside of me, and I needed it at that moment.

I wrapped my hands in his auburn hair, using every inch of my strength from collapsing. I felt felt his hands running up and down my waist while he was still teasing my neck. He left my neck for a moment, looked at me with those familiar amber orbs and grinned mischievously. The next thing I knew he pinned my back against the futon with him towering above me with our bodies dangerously close.

"Anya..." I heard my name. Then I heard it a few more times.

"Anya!"

My eyes opened and I was greeted with the morning sun and Kim's body across the room snoring slightly. I exhaled, _just a dream_. I then remembered Kim spending the night. It was Thursday morning.


	12. Blueprints To A Ball For A Good Cause

**Songs I'm Jamming To:**

**'Gonna Get This' by Hannah Montana ft. Iyaz (daily guilty pleasure, please no hate comments lol)**

**'Tik Tok' by Ke$ha**

**I swear I listen to some weird, funky, twisted, and at the same time cool music! **

**xoxo**

**-Libby**

**

* * *

**

_Thursday - 6:02AM (Anya)_

I had just woken up to a randomly bizarre dream. Kissing, touching... Need I say more?

Minutes later, Kim woke up. She grabbed her uniform, undergarments, and rushed into the guest bathroom. I had take a shower last night, so I could sleep for another hour; but once I was up, I couldn't go back to sleep.

* * *

_8:02AM (Anya)_

When I walked into the classroom with Haruhi the first person I saw was Kaoru. Those images from the dream last night automatically turned my cheeks cherry red and my heart beat pretty damn quickly. How could I be calm and collective after what happened when clearly is was only in my dream and NOT in reality. Why was I even dreaming about me and Kaoru making out already? We went on date, we were on talking terms (as friends), he had "kissed" me a few times, and casual flirting too. What was going to happen now?

And this is where the brakes hit. This is when everything pauses for a moment in time. The only thing that's moving is my mind.

If only life had a remote control; I secretly wanted to relive that first date and the way he kissed the corner of my mouth, his arm around me throughout the night. This is where I over-analyze and think about things too much. These kinds of things can drive me crazy... and right now that's was it was doing. The more as I thought about it, the more I felt like gripping my hair. This feeling was bizarre, yet I was somewhat experienced with having a love life. Even though this would be the second time, it felt like the first. Maybe this was the first in actuality. Maybe something could happen... but who knows.

I then entered our classroom, making my way closer to him. I placed my hands on Kaoru's sholders and leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Thanks for that pleasant surprise, Kaoru."

He then turned his head slightly to look at me, "So you got it?"

I nodded, "It was delivered yesterday. I love it! That was very sweet of you." I smiled and leaned in further to kiss his cheek. "Thank you," I mentioned softly so only he was able to hear it.

A moment later I felt Kaoru's lips brush along my jaw, "I wanted to thank you besides actually saying _thanks_."

I took my seat in front of him, "Well I appreciate it, but still... you didn't need to buy me anything; but thanks again."

"So have you eaten any of it yet? I hope Kim didn't eat it all already," Kaoru snickered.

I just laughed and shook my head, "I had a piece last night; and no... Kim doesn't eat chocolate chip. She's more of a sugar cookie type of person, I've noticed..." I let my words fade leaving us silent for a moment.

* * *

_Third Person - 3:34PM (Host Club closed for the day)_

_ Mid-November_

"Hey, Anya... how would you like to come to Ouran's next ball? It's getting closer for the host club to start planning for one." Hikaru and Kaoru were standing beside each other across from Anya in the music room.

"Have you been to any Balls before? We're just curious?" Hikaru asked.

"Well I wouldn't consider it a Ball, but I've been invited to a lot of parties. Most of them consisted of socializing, drinks, different source of foods... they always had champagne, but I managed to avoid the alcohol."

"What about any dancing experience? Formal dancing in specifics."

"Umm, well my parents enrolled me in ballroom dancing when I was nine. I haven't done any dancing for a while, but It's not like I'm horrible at it. It shouldn't be a problem."

"Hmmm," the twins said in unison.

Anya analyzed both boys, "What are you planning?"

Hikaru merely shrugged while Kaoru walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Nothing! Don't worry about it. We're not planning any pranks." He looked at her observing her skeptic facial expression. "What?" Kaoru chucked. He grabbed her chin gently and tilted her head towards his. "Do you want to kiss on it?"

Anya's eyes widened, "_WHAT?_"

Hikaru couldn't help but grind his teeth as he watched the scene unfolding in front of him. His brother was flirting so openly with their friend like it was noting, she was Hikaru's friend too!

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Aw, just look at those two! They look so cute together," Tamaki giggled like a girl clapping his hands together in delight. His eyes sparkled. He pressed his face against the window and watched Kaoru and Anya walking around. He heard the two laughing, a moment later Kaoru had wrapped his arms around her. She seemed to be slightly spooked from his prank since she struggled to get him off of her. Faint laughing and words like "_Stop it!_" and "_You_ s_tupid devil_." She turned around and tried to push him away from her but he caught her hands in time and grinned at her impishly.

"You're not going anywhere," Kaoru chuckled with his arms wrapped her. "You're too sweet to let go."

"Oh, wow. This is nice," Anya murmured sarcastically. Kaoru had gotten to know Anya closer than he had a month or so ago. Sure he's always enjoyed his twin brother's company, but this new type of company gave him chills he couldn't help but crave more of it. He had been to her house a number of times, he had her meet his parents; they seemed to approve of her. But as far as everyone saw it, they were just friends.

"She's a good girl," Tamaki murmured. "I know I don't know that much about Anya, but I know she has good intentions."

"Tamaki's right," Kyoya walked up towards Haruhi and Tamaki with the notepad and pen in hand. "I checked her background and she's perfectly fine. Born and raised in the United States, her father is a CEO of an Advertising company while her mother's is a doctor. Straight-A student, involved in extra curricular activities during her first year in high school. Apparently she also underwent surgery a few months back. She was kept in the hospital for a week long recovery."

Tamaki glanced over at his friend. His eyes softened, "Surgery you say?"

"Hold on, Kyoya." Haruhi then stood in. "We shouldn't be sticking our noses into her business. Maybe she doesn't want other people to know."

Kyoya closed his notepad and pushed his glasses up. "I'm not one to gossip Tamaki. I was only going to say that Miss. Revon suffered severe abdominal pain. I assume it was daily, because it occurred in an on and off again basis. But Tamaki is right, maybe she doesn't want to talk about it."

"Or maybe because no one has asked."

"Tamaki-senpai? How would she feel is one of us came up to her randomly and asked her about some major surgery treatment she went through? Maybe she doesn't feel comfortable talking about it. We should let it go. If she so happens to explain it, then alright."

Tamaki exhaled and looked at his fellow host and their friend outside still. "They do seem really happy." Kaoru was seen throwing tree leaves at Anya. Then she began to tackle him, a minute or two later they landed on the ground in hysterics.

Haruhi sighed, "Senpai? I can tell that Hikaru isn't as enthused about this as the rest of us are." She scratched the side of her head and thought. _Maybe Hikaru's just insecure... Kaoru has been spending a lot more time with Anya now. That could trigger some sort of jealously or loneliness. I can understand that, but shouldn't be happy for his brother? I mean... Kaoru seems like he's happy. Why does Hikaru have to be selfish? Hikaru is good at hiding his true feelings, but I'm not fooled easily. Something's bothering him._

"The twins should be expanding their world together; but Kaoru is already doing so on his own. If it weren't for the host club, they'd still be trapped in their own world. Hikaru should find someone who can open up his world. Maybe it's a good thing Kaoru's doing this on his own. I'm still a little worried about Hikaru, though."

Would it be possible for those days surrounding the spell on the carriage be numbered?

"Hmm, where is Hikaru?"

"He said he was going to use the restroom. He should have been back by now though. It's been twenty minutes," Haruhi muttered as she walked away from the large window. She picked up a nearby tray with tea cups and saucers on it.

"Maybe he's taking a stroll perhaps?" Tamaki suggested.

Haruhi shrugged.

* * *

_First Person - Hikaru_

_Damn it, why is Kaoru getting so lucky_? Here he has this girl wrapped around his finger and she might not even know it. I would have liked to have gone on that date with Anya. It could have been me spending more time with her instead of him. Why am I feeling like this? It was different with Haruhi, I don't know why I'm getting so worked up over this! Before I know it, they'll become a couple leaving me alone in the host club while they go off and flirt with each other with those stupid nicknames.

But the more time the three of us spend together, the more I tend to stay away. Anya is a pretty girl, she's happy and apparently so is my brother. But why do I feel this way so suddenly? I didn't have a problem with anything when she first transferred.

"Hikaru!" I heard my name being called from the open window I was leaning towards. I guess Kaoru noticed me standing here. Seeing Anya's smiling face made me smile a little bit inside.

"Hey!"

"What are you doing by yourself? Why don't you come down here with us!"

"I was just on my way back to the music room. Are you guys coming back up or what?"

Kaoru looked from me to Anya, I didn't know what they were saying... but I saw their lips moving.

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes. Anya's ride is coming in a minute, once she leave's I'll come back up."

"Fine," I waved. After a moment I walked away and made my way back to the music room.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Okay, so let me get this straight... we're throwing a Ball for the Holiday season?" I spoke.

"A Christmas Ball?" Kaoru stepped towards Haruhi and Tamaki.

"That's right! Holiday decorations, a gigantic Christmas tree decorated with all sorts of ornaments, along with presents under the tree. Every gift that is placed under it will be donated to the local children's hospitals across Japan. We'll cover gift and money donations."

'Wow, well it is a good cause. The ladies would enjoy something charitable," I pondered.

"Not a bad idea!" Kaoru said softly. "And the male students can be involved too."

"Did you come up with this, Tama-chan?" Honey asked Tamaki.

"The Ball, yes; the donations for the hospital was Kyoya's doing. I think we make a pretty good team!" Tamaki-senpai pat Haruhi's head playfully.

"Can we donate sweets?" Honey

She scooted inches from Tamaki-senpai to me and Kaoru. I wrapped one arm around her, "So Haruhi, will you be dressed up as a girl?"

"U-uh.. I don't know. We haven't d-discussed that yet."

Kaoru and I snickered, "You look even cuter as a girl."

"Get off of me!" Haruhi untangled herself from our grip and held herself on the nearby couch. "It isn't for a month. Why don't we just make a decision then."

I sighed, "Alright, then. So when December starts, that's when we get the ball rolling?"

Kaoru nodded, "This is going to be great."

"The holidays this year is going to be a very festive one! First things first... a mistletoe!" Tamaki-senpai exclaimed in his Kingly voice.

Kaoru and I looked at each other then back at the Boss, "Eh?"

Tamaki-senpai was beginning to amuse me. "Don't you want to have a friendly kiss from a lovely lady underneath the mistletoe? It's a wonderful Christmas treat!"

From the corner of my eye, I thought I noticed a soft shade of pink make itself visible on my brother's face.

* * *

**A/N: That's all for now, folks! I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving as well as a productive Friday! :)**

**I'm kind of slowing down at the moment, but I shall keep you posted soon! A new chapter will be posted as soon as possible. I hope it's to your liking! The main things that inspire me while I type these chapters are watching the OHSHC Anime and the Manga!**


	13. Almost

**A/N: I've been watching movies from my childhood while typing this fanfic! I'm walking down memory line, oh how I miss my childhood! Pebble and the Penguin, Princess and the Goblin, and Thumbelina. Wow... But anywho..**

**Enjoy this new chapter! It's longer than all of the others! Woot Woot!**

**xoxo**

**-Libby**

* * *

_Third Person - 7:22PM_

_Ouran Academy, Saturday December 15th_

"Hey, Kim... are you finished with Anya yet?"

Kim had completed the finishing touches of my hair when we heard the door open. Tamaki and Haruhi stood in the doorway in their formal male attire.

"Yes, I just finished fixing up Anya. I just need to get her into her dress, then we'll be both ready to go!"

"Shouldn't you have stylists that do all of this for you?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't like having my hair and makeup done by other people. I feel more comfortable if I'm the one doing it or if it's a close friend," I laughed quietly and turned my head to look at the two people in the doorway. "Yeah, well I need to get into my dress now... so why don't we meet after the your introductions as the hosts."

"Right, the once that's settled then we all can dance." Kim added.

Haruhi looked at us before speaking again, "Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Don't worry about it, Haruhi. You're a host tonight. Go and entertain the clients."

"A-Alright then. If you're sure about that. Okay," Haruhi smiled and walked out of the music room with Tamaki following right behind her.

We paused for a moment, "Okay, so no one else should be coming in right?" I turned my head and glanced at the covered windows. The only light was coming from the lamps and the crystal chandeliers above the room.

"The hosts are downstairs greeting the guests, so none of the boys would come in here at the moment." She walked over to the black bag and unzipped it, exposing my evening dress. The dress code was formal evening wear; which mean't a top quality designer gown was a must as well as dress shoes. I decided to wear my comfy silver strap on heals so that I wouldn't have bruises on my feet by the end of the night. This dress I had picked out was a scarlet red color. The satin fabric as well as the slim rhinestone straps made it look even more elegant. For a minute I thought I was going to regret putting it on. it just looked to beautiful to be worn at all. "You ready?"

"Yep, put it on me." I unzipped my sweater and shimmied out of my sweatpants and stepped into the pool where the dress was going to engulf me in moments. I had already put on my heals, so all that was left was getting into the gown.

"Wow, so you _are_ wearing that push-up bra I bought for you. Huh?" She glanced at me and grinned. "I didn't think you'd actually wear it. Who are you trying to get attention from?"

"Hey, watch it." I snapped. "What are you even talking about? This feels more comfortable than wearing none. I've never dressed this elegant."

"Come on, you look gorgeous. There's the mirror if you want to see yourself." I couldn't believe it; I actually looked different. My hair was in place, the makeup was just right, the silk from the evening dress had brought out my curves in a positive way and hugged my body in all the right places. I looked hot! Even so... was this too much?

_xxxxxxxxx_

I had my black peacoat wrapped around my body. Even though Kim kept telling me how fine I looked I still felt a bit insecure. I felt I was dressed up too much. Maybe just a simple little black dress was enough. Heck, I was wearing red... so I _was_ in the Christmas spirit. Why was I even worrying about what I was wearing or even how I looked? Was I trying to impress Kaoru? I felt like it.

"You need to take that off, Annie. Show some skin! Your skin looks great in this light."

"You sound like you're tying to make me flaunt myself."

She sighed, "You don't want to be dancing with Hikaru and Kaoru sweating in your coat, do you?"

I made a soft huff, then I sighed and removed the coat from my body. "Why do I feel so embarrassed? I'm not to dressing up this extravagant for anything! It's like going to the Oscars of the Grammies."

"Please. Stop. Worrying. You'll impress a ton of young boys here. You look like a clean cut diamond. Go sparkle!"

_

* * *

_

_7:31PM_

"Where are those two? I thought they were going to be coming before we start?" Hikaru looked over to his brother. They were dressed in their slick black tuxedo's. This time instead of being completely identical, Hikaru wore a green tie while Kaoru wore a red one.

Kaoru was about to speak until Haruhi stepped in his place, "They want us to start the introduction first, then we'd see them after."

"Alright, come on Kaoru." Hikaru nudged Kaoru to follow him up the stairs to get into their positions.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to The Christmas for Children Ouran Ball. We thank you for coming and giving a piece of yourselves for these children who are in need of a wonderful holiday," Tamaki started.

"Your donations will be delivered to every child in need. Our main goal is to make a child smile on Christmas morning. The doors will be open for the rest of the night for present drop offs that are located around the tree near the entrance." Kyoya announced to the crowd with Tamaki standing beside him smiling in his princely manor. "The night will be filled with fine dining, socializing, dancing, and our hosts will be available to everyone. Enjoy yourselves..."

"We hope you have a happy holiday and once again..." Tamaki added.

"Welcome!" The Hitachiin twins, Haruhi, Tamaki, Honey and Mori, and Kyoya said at the same time.

As the hosts descended from the stairs, Honey spoke up, "Haru-chan, Kao-chan, Hika-chan!" The three looked over at the third year student. His brown eyes widened as if he were admiring something or someone.

"Hm?" Hikaru spoke up.

"What is it, Honey-senpai?" Kaoru turned towards the boy.

"Look, I see Annie-chan!" Honey tugged onto Kaoru's sleeve. "She's right over by the tree and she's standing next to Kim. She look's really pretty doesn't she Takashi." Mori just nodded.

"Annie... don't you mean Anya?" Haruhi murmured.

"Yeah, doesn't Kim normally call her that? Must be a nick name or something," Kaoru looked over at his brother. They both shrugged.

"There's a lot of guests here tonight!" Both twins said in unison.

"And look over by the tree, there's already presents being put under it."

"Remind me again why the host club decided to throw this party?" Haruhi asked.

"A red and green gathering was the best thing to do since the holidays are coming up," Hikaru mentioned.

"Tamaki insisted that giving gifts and such to a commoner's children hospital was the perfect opportunity. Christmas is the season of giving after all. It was very nice of him, you know." Kaoru said. "He also said that it's a hosts job to make his guests happy."

"The ladies seem to love our charitableness."

_I wonder_, Haruhi thought. She spotted Anya across the room in her evening dress talking with one of their classmates along with Kyoya. _Does this have to do with Anya in some way? Or maybe it's just coincidental since Christmas is around the corner. Kaoru did say that it's the giving season... but does Kyoya know more about Anya's medical history than he lets on._

_xxxxxx_

"Wow! Annie-chan! Look at all of these presents," Honey exclaimed. Anya, Honey alongside Mori as well as Haruhi, and a few other girls crowded around the ten foot Christmas tree. It was fully decorated with various ornaments, different colored candy canes, popcorn strings hugged the tree as well as the regular christmas lights. The very top of the tree was occupied with an angel. "It sure looks like a lot of these people are in the giving mood!" Honey found a brightly wrapped gift with Anya's name on it. "Anya, this one looks like it's for you."

"Oh really?" Anya took the small wrapped box from Honey and looked at it. "Wonder who it's from..." She muttered.

"I don't know, but you should wait until Christmas morning to open it!"

Anya laughed and shrugged, "Looks like it."

The girls had asked to dance the Mori and Honey, which meant that Haruhi and Anya were the only ones left at the tree for the time being. "Hikaru and Kaoru weren't lying when they said that the tree was getting smaller. I mean, it looks like everyone's in a good mood. A lot of children are going to be happy once they wake up to see presents in their hospital rooms."

"Yeah, I have to give the host club credit for being incredibly generous. This is the biggest thing we've done when it comes to parties. We mainly sponsor parties, we have cosplay, and etc. Tamaki really outdid himself, but as long as everyone's happy then that's fine too." Anya nodded agreeing with her friend. When she looked away from the crowded tree she spotted Kaoru and Hikaru socializing with three girls, laughing and gossiping most likely. She stood in the corner and checked him out, observing his suit. Anya then observed something; Kaoru's tie was the same color as Anya's dress. _I wonder if he knew what color my dress was... But it is a holiday themed party. _She mentally smacked herself for being self-absorbed in this kind of situation.

A few minutes later Hikaru appeared beside Anya, "Well look at what we have here! Looks like you clean up nicely," he snickered.

She gasped and gently smacked his arm, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, sheesh. I mean't to say that you look good. I think you're the best looking lady in here."

"I doubt it, I think I'm overdressed. This dress is too..."

"Hot? I know... I'm surprised that the guys here haven't made a pass at you yet; not that I want them too."

Anya couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah...right. I'm not interested on those other guys."

"Hmm, a certain twin wouldn't meet that criteria by any chance, would they?"

Anya let out a laugh and grabbed a glass of sparkling cider. "He's got nothing to worry about."

Hikaru blinked then smiled. "Since we're both here, why don't you have your first dance with me?"

_

* * *

_

_9:07PM (Anya)_

"Hey, Kyoya wanted to speak with you outside." I heard Kim's voice from behind me. She held a glass in one hand while taking Mori-senpai's hand in her other.

"Oh, what for?"

Kim shrugged and looked towards the glass doors. "He didn't say, but you shouldn't keep him waiting."

I nodded and made my way to where Kyoya was waiting. As I walked towards my destination, I briefly saw the twins dancing with two girls, Honey being twirled around as he giggled, and Tamaki smiling down at his partner as they danced. The atmosphere was peaceful, eventful, calm, and festive. Everything felt just right. When I left the party and walked outside I found Kyoya standing near me with his back towards me with his hands in his pockets. "Kyoya-senpai?"

"Good evening. May I say you look lovely tonight?"

I smiled softly and nodded, "Sure. You don't look bad yourself either... What did you need to see me about? Shouldn't you be inside?" I gently took out two of my pills from my clutch and put the in my mouth, then drinking them down with my glass of water.

"I can see you've been taking the medication still."

My eyes widened slightly, "What are you talking about?"

"You're still need to consume them?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. _How did this boy know everything?_ "How did you find out?"

"My sources..." He trailed off and stayed silent for a moment before speaking up again. "My family's hospitals have the finest medical equipment and state of the art treatment facilities. You would be taken care of just as good or better as your personal doctor."

"I don't need other people taking care of me," I moved closer to him and leaned my back against the wall. "And to think I thought that everything would be over. I've been sick and tired of hearing about 'my condition this' and 'my condition that.' I got it a lot this summer, I kept hearing about it after my surgery. I just wanted to forget about it, finish taking the pills, then it would be over and done." For a second, I thought I was acting like a little kid, but... was Kyoya trying to help me? I don't mean anything to him.

"Oh, and I almost forgot to mention that our fathers have become business partners."

I was the one that didn't say much for a while. "So your proposing an arrangement? Would I really be in better care with your hospitals?"

"I don't see why not. Besides, Kaoru wouldn't want to see anything else happen to you." That was when I realized. Kyoya Ootori was called "The Shadow King," but he also had a caring side to him. His eyes drifted toward the door, someone must have caught his attention. Kyoya reverted his eyes back to me, "This is something you should seriously think over. You have people here who care about you."

"Sure," I smiled. "I'll look into it."

"Enjoy the rest of the night, Anya." Then he walked back inside leaving me outside with the rose garden in front of me.

A minute later I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head and notice Kaoru looking at me with his smile. "What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to check on you since you decided to come out here."

"That's nice of you," I wrapped my arms around Kaoru and hugged him, hiding my head in his chest. "You're looking sharp," I chuckled.

"Thanks." He pulled himself from me and still held onto my hands. "Turn around."

I looked at him confused, "What? Why?"

"I want to get a good look at you." I felt my cheeks instantly warm up. I did what he told me. When I moved in a small circle I noticed I was still holding onto one of his hands.

"I still think I was overdressed," I mumbled.

"Don't say that, that dress hugs your body in every good way possible. I like it," He wrapped one arm around my waist and brought me closer to him. "And your hair smells nice. It smells like flowers." He murmured. I felt his nose against my hair, like he was sniffing me. My heart was shuffling again. "The music's starting up again, may I have this dance?"

"Of course," I placed my hand on his shoulder while he grabbed my other hand and his other stated at my waist. He lead and I was the one to follow; Kaoru was a good looking leader in this case, not once did I step on his toes. Being this close with him right now felt fuzzy, like I was floating on a cloud. There weren't an distractions; just me and him. At first I was shy enough to keep myself from looking at him but after a short period of time, it was a lot easier. We either small talked or we would star at each other. I wondered if he was thinking any of the things I was at the moment. I didn't want to be anywhere else but here with Kaoru, things felt at ease (besides my silly school girl crush).

It had been a while since we began dancing, we must have spent an hour outside in the garden together. It was chilly and Kaoru must have noticed since he took his coat off and put it on me. We decided to take a break for a while so the two of us just sat inside the gazebo while we laughed and talked about different stuff. "It's been a great night. Have you been enjoying all the dancing?"

"We did some of that, we also talked with a lot of our classmates, ate, and there was some apple cider. Someone brought bubbly water, and I think wine was smuggled in there too." He looked from me to something above us two or three times. Kaoru spoke after a few seconds of quietness, moving closer to me to the point where our feet brushed. "Anya."

"Yeah?" I choose to find what he was staring, then it hit me.

"Mistletoe." My heart was going eighty miles an hour while my stomach was doing flip flops when I thought about kissing him again. Right now was going to be my chance! Right now was the perfect moment to tell him how much I liked his laugh, his selflessness, his playful smile, and his stupidly appealing devil type. I was head over heals inside for this Hitachiin brother! "Do you want me to do the honors?" He grinned.

I smirked and looked away, "If you insist, Kaoru." My hands were in his, I glanced between them and the boy in front of me and once again I felt my cheeks heat up. I wanted to hide my face but I couldn't, "Kaoru..." I felt him smirk quietly when his lips were against my cheek. He teased me by kissing my face first. First my cheeks, then my chin, and then he pecked my nose. "K-Kaoru," I moaned.

"Aw," Kaoru chuckled and looked me over. He sounded like he was amused by how I was reacting when he brought his lips to the side of mine. The same spot he had kissed that night. "Fine, I'll stop teasing you. It was just fun seeing you get this excited. I haven't even kissed you yet." He caressed my cheek using his fingertip as Kaoru leaned in closer. Both of our eyes began to close.

When our lips were about to meet for the first time, I suddenly felt my cell phone vibrate against my strapped foot. At first I thought It was just an alert or message, but It was someone who was calling me. "I'm sorry," I pleaded to him. This was not how I wanted this to go. I felt so embarrassed as I leaned down and reached for the phone. I recognized my mother's cell number. "Why is she calling me? She know's I'm here..." I said to myself before touching the talk button. "Mom?"

It was her panicking voice that told me something was wrong. Low and behold I was right.

"I have to come to the school now to pick you up. You have to be ready when I come over there." Her voice was shaking on the other side of the line. I had no idea what was going on. "I got a call from the hospital and I need you now. Something happened and I can't explain everything now. I'll tell you once we're both in the car-"

"Mom, could you please tell me what's going on? You're scaring me." This new feeling inside me was the exact opposite I was feeling five minutes ago. Now I was being consumed with fear and anticipation.

I heard my mother on the other end of the phone and every word that she said. "Your father was in an accident."

* * *

_Third Person - 10:46PM_

"What? How did he... Is he going to be okay? What happened?" Frantic thoughts ran through Anya's mind. She didn't know what exactly had happened. Her father was in the hospital, he was in a car accident and she had no idea if he was still alive. "I'll change and meet you here." She paused for a moment. "I love you, mom." After she hung up her phone, a million thoughts scattered through her brain. She didn't know what to do first: quickly explain to Kaoru that she had to leave or if she could just make an escape. Anya didn't want to treat Kaoru like he didn't mean anything.

"I need my duffle bag," She muttered as she rushed towards Kaoru. "Kaoru, my bag's still in the music room. I need to get my things, I have to leave." Anya was talking out of breath and she self like she would have a panic attach. She could feel the trembling from her legs to her hands. "My dad's in the hospital and I have to leave, like right now. I'm so sorry for this."

Kaoru looked at her with wide golden eyes, "Everything's going to be fine. I'll take you to the music room, you can change in there and you'll be ready." The two rushed through the garden and took a shortcut from the side of the school that had a pathway that lead to the floor where the music room was located. Kaoru took the keys out from his pocket and unlocked the doors. Anya instantly spotted her Victoria Secret: Pink duffle bag and the black zip up bag where her dress rested originally. "Let me know when you're done." He was left outside the room while she unzipped the back of the Jovani dress. She swiftly jumped out of it and rushed to her duffle bag to find her white tank, her low top black and white converse, and her Hollister sweatpants. Luckily her peacoat was put in the room beside her bags. She took her heals off and shoved them in the bag as quickly as she can.

Kaoru stood outside the music room for a few minutes when suddenly his twin showed up, "Kaoru what's going on? I saw Anya rushing up here. She okay?" Hikaru tried to regain his breathing as if he ran from the ballroom to the upper floor.

"She's fine, Hikaru. Something personal happened and she has to go." Kaoru remained silent for a minute. He felt the door unlock and jerked away from it hoping not to hit him. Both twins noticed her eyes were starting to look puffy. "Come on, let's get you out of here." Anya came out with her sweats and duffle bag in hand. The three made their way through the halls and down the exit from Ouran near the front gate. Just as they made their way to the gate a Mercedes benz car appeared from down the road.

"I'm really sorry I have to leave." Anya rubbed her eyes trying to not let herself cry as much as she was at the moment.

"We understand, don't worry about a thing." Both Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

"I had a great time," Anya inhaled and exhaled. She looked back and saw that her mother's car was coming closer. "I'll make it up to you." She wrapped her arms around Hikaru first since he was closest to her; then Kaoru. Everything had happened so fast, she didn't think when she put her hands on both sides of Kaoru's face and kissed him quickly. To him it felt like a quick peck. When the car pulled up in front of the gate, she opened the car door and rushed as fast as she could to get her bag inside. As their car pulled away from Ouran Academy for the night, Anya looked back and saw the twins standing beside each other.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched as Anya's car drove away from the school. "So what happened that made her decided to leave early?"

"Something happened with her dad."

"Like what, a heart attack or something?"

Kaoru shrugged, "I don't know. She just said he was in an accident."

"Car accident?"

"Maybe. I hope she'll be fine."

"Well we better get going back inside, it's cold."

As they started walking, Kaoru then broke their temporary silence. "Hey, Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"I think she forgot her dress."

Hikaru paused to look at his brother, "It's too late to reach her now. We'll just have to wait and deliver it to her parents house in the morning."

* * *

**A/N: For those who are interested in what Anya's Christmas Ball Evening dress looked like, you're in luck! I have provided instructions how to view the evening dress. I personally think it's stunning :)**

**Here's the easy way to find it: Just go to Google and type in under Images: '_Jovani _****Rhinestone Strapped Sweetheart Satin Evening Dress****'**

******You should find it easily. It's the first one!**


	14. Tease

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long update! I have been so busy with the holidays, and now I have some free time to update! Just got back home a few days ago from Hawaii. Glad to be back home to write more fanfiction lol. Here we have the newest chapter! Enjoy folks :)**

**Chapter inspired by the following songs:**

**'Pyramid' by Charice and Iyaz**

* * *

_December 16th - 12:19AM (Anya)_

I had never felt this way before in my life; uneasy, anxious, and completely terrified. In full honesty I had no idea what I would do if my father passed away. I already suffered physical pain from what had happened back months ago, there was no way I could handle emotional trauma by loosing a parent. I loved both of my parents and I couldn't imagine having one or both of them taken away from me. I didn't want to think about death; that was the last thing I wanted to think about.

My mother and I sat in the waiting room. Seconds turned into minutes, and in my mind those minutes turned into hours. We arrived at the hospital at eleven. It felt like forever until we saw a doctor exit from a pair of double doors come our way. "Are you Mr. Revon's family?" I heard my mother confirm his wife and child had come. "Your husbands car was partially damaged by a drunk driver. He did take some damage due to the collision." My legs were still shaking since I left Ouran. Back in LA a lot of people drank excessively, drunk drive, and usually that lead to DUI's, accidents where both parties are injured or worse: death. A lot of people were reckless when they drank and were even worse when they attempted to drive while drunk. What if he died? What would I do? The doctor must have sensed my terrified state when he turned to me and comforted me.

He touched my arm, "Your father is going to be okay. He only suffered a mild concussion with a few cuts and bruises; and he only has a broken arm. We successfully treated him, tended to his cuts and he should be fine to go home within two days when the remaining tests are finished. He's currently resting in the room, but you two are free to see him."

When my mom and I went inside the room where he was staying, I saw him sitting upright in his bed. He didn't look as bad as I anticipated. His forehead was bandaged along with his right arm and parts of his body. His eyes were half open... and he looked exhausted. I could imagine. He saw me and I softly smiled at him. I made my way over beside and sat in a chair next to his bed.

"Hey dad, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better... happy to see you and your mom."

I reached out to gently hold his hand, "Mom had me so worried. I was going crazy 'til the doctor came." My eyes began to water up, the thought of loosing him made my eyes even more watery. I didn't notice that I was crying until he moved closer to whip my face with his thumb. "I haven't cried in a while," I sniffed. "Cry baby..." I muttered.

"Sweetheart, everything is going to be fine. I'll be back home in a few days, there's no need to cry."

"But what... what if you, what if-if," I couldn't finish my sentence, my heart was thumping against my chest. For a second I thought I forgot how to breathe.

"I'm still here," He whispered affectionately. My mother leaned closer to me and brought one arm around me while her other hand squeezed mine. The room was silent for a few minutes since none of us spoke. My dad spoke up later, "How was that party you went to?"

I couldn't help but smile, a lot happened... but what was I going to tell him? _Oh hey! Yeah... I danced with a lot of guys, including this one guy I have a big crush on... the same guy who's been flirting with me on a daily basis. And wait! It get's better, he almost kissed me! We were under a mistletoe and he just so happened decided to tease me... Oh yeah, I'm totally in love with that dude. In fact, apparently I am infatuated with him too since I had a dream a while ago where I was literally making out with him. And you know what? I liked it. It was so steamy! Just the thought of us kissing and touching so intimately like that makes me want to eat dark chocolate. And you know what they say about chocolate... it's better than sex! Even one of my classmates from my freshmen year stated that chocolate is always good for oral pleasure! Wow, Oh My Goodness! I know, right?_

Yeah, there was no way I was going to say any of _that_. _No._

"It was nice; a lot of dancing, talked with different people... and a lot of students brought boxes of presents for children who're staying in these hospitals. It was nice."

I smiled mentally as I replayed the part where I danced with Kaoru.

_xxxxxxxx_

I felt loads better now than when I got my mother's frantic phone call. I couldn't wait to have my father back home and I was so grateful he wasn't either dead or in a comma. We stayed in the hospital room for another hour until we decided to go home to sleep. My eyes were having trouble staying open and my mother was so relieved that my father was safe. Suddenly when I stepped out from the hospital doors I heard my phone go off. Kaoru had sent me a text message: _I hope everything's okay._ I smiled when I read the message then replied back.

_You were right. My dad's alright. I'll tell you more later, we're heading back home. Tired... _It felt good hearing from Kaoru so quickly, I was only gone for two hours. A minute later my phone went off again...

_K, before I forget me and Hikaru have your dress. Can we come by tomorrow to give it to you? _Oh, so I was right... I did miss the bag by accident. I was in such a hurry, that was what I had forgotten to take back home.

_That's fine. I'll be home all day so don't worry bout what time. Just come up by the side of the house. _

_K, so we'll see you tomorrow. Me and Hikaru need to get to bed pretty soon. ttyl._

_Kk :)_

_Missing you already, nite. _ My grin just got even bigger when he sent me the last text.

* * *

_12:45AM - Hitachiin Manor (Kaoru)_

"I wonder if she's alright," I couldn't stop thinking about her. I bit my lip with the constant thoughts about Anya racing through my head. Was she okay? Heck if I know... I wanted to go with her, but she insisted on me staying at the school. _"You're one of the hosts, you need to stay here. A gentleman doesn't leave their guests."_ That was what she said while the three of us rushed down the hall before Anya left. I tried, but no avail. Our time together tonight was turning out perfectly. I couldn't believe I waited until then to try to kiss her. I came up with the plan where the two of us would dance for a while, sit down and talk then she'd notice the mistletoe and then she would kiss me. I looked at the black zip up bag that had Anya's dress in it, Hikaru had picked it up and we took it back to our home after the party was over. Anya looked amazing from her hair down to her feet; she looked so beautiful, so pretty... I didn't know if I admired her or if everything had begun to turn me on. I had the perfect opportunity to get the girl; the dancing, the flirting, then it was suppose to end with a kiss. But when I think about it, didn't I get that kiss I wanted in the end after all? Before she got in the car to leave she hugged both me and Hikaru, but I didn't expect her to kiss me. It wasn't a full kiss, it felt like it was just a peck... like the kind normally a husband gets in the morning when he leaves for work. This felt spontaneous, unexpected; and I couldn't wait until the day we would actually have our first kiss. That was when the realization hit me; I realized that I was falling for the foreign exchange student that came all the way to Japan from America: Anya Revon. I smiled to myself when her face came to my head again. Minutes later I undressed and got into my pajamas. It had been an eventful night. I couldn't wait to see Anya again on Monday (even though there was a chance me and Hikaru could see her tomorrow hence the dress).

* * *

_Revon Manor (Anya)_

On the way back home I rewinded and played the events that took place tonight: I had my first dance of the night with Hikaru, I spent some of the time socializing and talking with the other students, Kyoya proposed an offer about having my blood tests and treatments taken care of by one of his Ootori families hospitals. I also danced with Kaoru for a while and... _oh yeah that's right. _We were sitting under a mistletoe before I got that call. Then after that everything happened so fast I don't remember many of the things that did happen. Before my mother's car pulled up in front of the schools gates I gave the twins hugs and then I kissed..._ wait, did I really kiss Kaoru?_ Everything happened in such a blur I only recalled certain parts of it. After I hugged him I assumed I acted on impulse by giving him his kiss. I walked up to my room and laid down on my bed and pondered about it more. Well I suppose I did give him his mistletoe kiss, but did that really count? I didn't kiss him underneath it; that distraction made me forget about everything that had taken place at the time. I then felt guilty... and I was looking forward to confessing about my feelings to Kaoru. I had my chance, but now I guess it will just have to wait. Plus it aggravated me more since I was looking forward to kissing him finally. _Damn it Kaoru! You and your damn teasing._

My eyes focused around my room finding my bags I had brought back from the party. It turned that I had forgotten to take it home with me. _Out of everything I could have forgotten, I had to choose that designer dress._

_xxxxxxx_

I woke up early the next morning; around eight o'clock. There wasn't much for me to do since I was up earlier than usual, so I decided to do some yoga exercises for the next hour. I tried concentrating, but my thoughts came back to Kaoru. I guess I missed him so much... I guess he had some kind of effect on my already. For next three hours not much happened... I just took a shower, ate breakfast, and finished some of my homework. By the time I finished my Chemistry and English homework, it was around noon. As I organized my school books and put them in the bookshelf by the desk, I heard my phone go off. When I reached for it I saw Kaoru's name on the caller ID. I pressed the talk button, "Hey."

"Hi, Anya. Me and Hikaru are on our way to your house. We'll be there in ten minutes."

"K, sounds good. I'll be waiting."

I pressed end, set the phone down on my bed and rushed out of my bedroom. While I made my way down the hall and down our spiral case stairs I crossed paths with one of the maids. "Miss, may I ask why you're in such a hurry? It's only Sunday."

"I know, but the twins are coming over to deliver something I forgot to bring home. They'll be here in a few minutes and I told then to come to the side of the house."

"Very well," the maid nodded and made her way past me to do her daily work. Before I knew it, I heard a car come up to the side of the house. I quickly rushed back to my bedroom to grab a jacket and made my way down the stairs that lead to the side of my parents house. I saw both Kaoru and Hikaru get out of the vehicle, Hikaru walked towards my spot while Kaoru took the black zip-up bag from their butler and followed after his older brother.

"Hello! Miss us?"

I smirked and leaned against the wall. I pretended to think about it, "Hmmm. Well..."

"Don't tell me you're actually thinking about it," Hikaru cocked his head to the side.

"I was only joking, do you two wanna come inside? We have some rolls and eggs left. If you're interested..."

I thought Hikaru was going to say something but he closed his mouth when Kaoru brought his attention to me, "Well we are here. Can we stay for an hour?" I just shrugged nonchalantly and nodded. "Is that alright Hikaru?"

"It's not like we have somewhere else to be that's more important," I heard Hikaru mumble.

"Alright, I'll just take what you're carrying and you two can make yourselves comfy." Kaoru handed me my dress bag.

"Hey, I've gotta use the restroom." Hikaru stepped in and shimmied out of his boots effortlessly and looked at me.

"Okay... well you know where it is. We just renovated the one down the hall behind the living room. If you want to use that one, that's fine. It's just down that way. When you see a small wreath, you'll know you're there." I said as I pointed the direction. "We'll just be in the dinning room," He nodded and walked away from me and his brother. I turned back to Kaoru and glanced at him. "So..."

"How are you?" He took his coat off and placed it on the coat rack by the door.

"I'm okay I guess. A lot better than last night..." I felt slightly startled when he suddenly wrapped his arms around me. His embrace felt warm and loving, something I was wanting subconsciously. I smiled to myself and brought my arms around his neck hugging him too with my head against his chest. After a few seconds my hands made there way in his auburn hair, he chuckled and kissed my forehead after he let go of me.

"So, when am I getting my next kiss?"

"Huh?"

"You did kiss me before you left last night."

"Yeah yeah, you don't need to remind me." As I started to walk past him, he grabbed my wrist and looked at me playfully. "K-Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"Dinning room. Now." I said sternly. "We shouldn't keep Hikaru waiting," I tried to drag him with me but he grabbed my other hand with his and pressed me against the wall. My hands were pressed to the wall too beside my head. His face was close to mine and I could feel the warmth of his breath against my skin. I already knew how much he was effecting me because I could already feel the goosebumps wake up. It felt so good, I just wanted to bring my lips to his and get caught up in a mind blowing make out session. Somehow this moment between us right now felt different than what we shared last night. The night before was nothing but playful; however this moment felt intense and it was starting to become a turn on. Gosh I wasn't even kissing him, yet I felt so wired and intoxicated at how close we were right now. I felt a shiver up my spine when Kaoru kissed the side of my face.

He whispered in my ear. "Please, Anya."

"W-what are y-you...?" It took too much effort to put those words together. We weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend and I was acting so weird! I swallowed and glanced sideways and mumbled, "Tease." Suddenly he released me and moved away towards my family's dinning room. He turned back to look at me innocently like as if none of that ever happened.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Huh?" I was so totally completely dazed. It was his fault that I couldn't think straight.

"Didn't you mention that Hikaru may be waiting for us?"

I mentally smacked myself, "Something like that." Before he turned away from me I thought I saw his devilish smirk.

I huffed and trailed after him.

_Tease._

* * *

_Ouran Academy - 11:19AM, Monday_

"I baked cookies for the party last weekend, but they ate them all... so I decided to bake you these chocolate chip cookies. I know they're your favorite, we can share them in the clubroom during lunch if you want." Haruhi and I sat in our classroom. She had a silver tin box on her desk with cookies sitting inside it.

"Oh, okay. That sounds like fun. So how was the rest of the party? I left a little early..."

"Umm, it was alright. I just danced with a few other girls and spent time talking with Hikaru and Kaoru." I blushed when she said his name; I must have had it bad when she looked at me and smiled. "I heard you and Kaoru had some alone time together. How was that?"

I couldn't help but giggle, "He was a real gentleman... and a tease. For instance, he just kisses me on different parts of my face; and when he got the chance to actually kiss me, my phone goes off and it kind of ruins the moment!"

"Yeah, those two told me about the incident... is your father coming home soon?"

I nodded and gathered my school papers neatly, "Yup. My dad's coming back home tomorrow morning so I'll see him after school then. I'm so thrilled, I was really freaking out after my mom picked me up when we drove to the hospital."

"But things are going to be fine?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Anya! Haruhi" We heard our names being called from across the room. Me and Haruhi looked at who was at the door: the twins.

"Look what the cat dragged in," I joked.

"Ha ha, yeah. Very funny," Hikaru took his seat beside Haruhi. "Haruhi, what's that?" He pointed to the silver tin on her desk.

"This? There just cookies I made. Anya wanted to have some of the other cookies I made for the party, but _someone_ ate them all." Haruhi glared daggers at the twins. I just laughed. "So these are for her, you got that?"

"Aw, you're no fun!" They both exclaimed.

"That's alright, Haruhi. I don't mind sharing with the twins. It's not that bad..." I leaned against my seat and turned my head towards Hikaru. "Just leave some left, okay? I don't want to end up having the last one."

"Aw come, on. We're not that selfish. I'll just give it to Kaoru," I saw him smirk.

"You're unbelievable," I heard Haruhi mutter.

"No offense Haruhi, but I don't think Anya would like commoner's cookies." Hikaru suggested. When I heard him say this I gasped, reached over and pinched his arm. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Hey, that wasn't nice. Besides... I love cookies. I don't care who makes them, just as long as they taste good. I'm sure Haruhi's baking isn't that bad."


	15. A Deal, A Change of Heart and A Mistake?

**A/N: Another update for you readers. I would like to get one thing out there, I would like to have more reviews for my upcoming and current chapters. I may consider on not updating any new chapters unless I get around 3 to 4 reviews, but anywho... Enjoy this update!**

**Guilty Pleasure of the Week:**

**"Hold It Against Me" The Demo for Britney Spears sung by Bonnie Mckee (looking forward to BS's version)!**

* * *

_Wednesday 1:01PM - Anya_

_"If Kaoru thinks he can just tease me like that and get away with it, I swear he's going to see my foot soon. Does that even make any sense; I'm the one talking to myself here." I mumbled to myself as I made my way through the hallways of Ouran. Kaoru can be innocent one minute, but then he tries to seduce me in my own home! Who does he think he is? __Well I did invite them over to my home too._ But that still didn't give anyone the right to act that way in someone else's household? Who knows... why am I freaking about it anyway? I have no idea anymore. I admit I enjoyed that intimate yet intense moment last Sunday between the two of us and now I'm thinking to myself why didn't I just kiss him then and there. Why didn't I? I had the perfect opportunity when we were alone. I didn't even bring myself to commit such an action. As tempting as the idea was, I wasn't able to do so at this time since I was on my way to class; the one without Kaoru. At least I wouldn't be distracted by his presence in the room with me. Lunch was going to end in a few minutes, but still... I liked getting to class early. I liked not dealing with the rushing of the other students after lunch, but that's just me.

I felt a hand grasp onto my left arm and it dragged me into an empty classroom. My heart began to beat rapidly with the sudden action, I almost screamed when the other hand blocked my mouth. I turned to see those similar golden eyes and my eyes narrowed. "Wow, Kaoru. Perfect timing much?" I grumbled while straightening my hair, making sure it was in it's place. "What the hell are you doing in here anyway?" I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms against my chest. "Shouldn't you be getting to class yet?"

He just shrugged and shoved his hands in the pockets of his black slacks, "The bell hasn't rung yet."

"Why are we even in here? Someone could walk in..."

"Yeah, if this class was actually being used." Kaoru snickered and looked at me.

"So... what are you trying to say?"

His brow arched and he scratched the back of his neck, "Don't you want to spend some alone time with me?"

I couldn't help but giggle, "I don't think that's a good idea. Don't you remember what happened when we were left alone last time?"

"I-I just wanted..." He paused. Was he trying to tell me something?

"What? If you just wanted to kiss me again, Kaoru... then you're just going to have to wait," I spoke up while moving closer to him until I successfully pressed him against the wall. My arms were around his neck while I played with his hair for a moment. "You didn't have to stall the first time you got a chance to kiss me, and that thing that happened before my mother picked me up that night wasn't even close to the real thing." My left hand brushed the side of his face while my right stayed in his hair. "If you think I'm going to let you kiss me now, then you're mistaken." I leaned up slightly and kissed his nose first, then his cheeks. "Sorry," I said sweetly. Then I brought my lips dangerously close to his. As much as I was tempting myself to kiss him, I made a mental deal. A deal where I wouldn't be giving myself to him so easily. I wouldn't surrender. Was I playing hard to get? Maybe... but wasn't Kaoru doing the same as well? His angelic innocence that I couldn't get enough of and then this devilish, intoxicating charm that would come out and make my mind go running in circles. Well I knew one thing...

If Kaoru wanted me, then he would have to work hard and play his cards right to do so.

I pulled my face away from his, analyzing him before we both heard the school bell as it cut our moment short. Before I knew it Kaoru's innocent self smiled brightly down at me. As he made his way past me from the wall he was against just moments ago, he looked at me and kissed my cheek. "I guess it's true when they say good things come to those who wait. I'll be waiting," He smiled at me, then walked out of the classroom leaving me there standing alone and thinking again. I bit my lip and wondered if I had made a mistake. The last thing I wanted to do was play games. I guess the Hitachiin brothers were used to games, they played them all the time. Who would really, honestly, truthfully make a deal with themselves regarding some boy they couldn't get enough of? I had another perfect opportunity to kiss him again, then I went and blew it. There I was, I had teased him like he did to me on that Sunday. What was wrong with me? Why was it that I did more thinking than speaking? I could be doing it right now and now realize it. I just hoped that this didn't turn him off, making the poor guy wait it out and everything. When it came right down to it, I just wanted our first kiss to be at the right place, the right time, and it had to be perfect. It could not be inside some classroom at a school. It just felt junior high-like.

When I realized I was still standing in the room, I quickly rushed out of the classroom and towards my next two classes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_2:19PM_

"You look like something's bothering you," I heard Haruhi beside me speak.

I sighed, rested my elbows on my desk and ran one hand through my hair. "He is such a tease!" I exclaimed. Haruhi sat next to me while I told her about today's adventure. "I mean he dragged me into some classroom-"

Haruhi looked at me curiously, "What were..."

"No, we weren't doing anything. He's not even my boyfriend you know."

"Yet," Her single word grabbed my attention.

"What do you mean by that?" I looked at her with my eyes in inspection mode. "How would I know if he's just playing games with me? If he was able to play with some girls heart during middle school with his brother, how am I any different from those girls? I'm just another one of them too."

"Don't you realize that you are different? You're able to tell them apart now but the thing that makes you stand out is that you don't settle for the other. If you weren't any different from the other girls then you wouldn't mind having Hikaru if Kaoru was out of your reach just because they look alike."

That actually did make sense when you think about it. I mean, I wouldn't go out with his brother just because they're twins. Hikaru is just Hikaru; and Kaoru... we have chemistry, I knew that for a fact. The two of us had been spending time together getting to know each other with the occasional flirting that would take place while they were at my house. It's only been around 4 months since I've met them (since autumn) now we're coming into the Christmas season and I feel like I've known them for a little bit longer. Of course I didn't know everything about the two of them, but I was making progress. Thankfully I got the hang of telling them apart, I must have been getting somewhere, right?

"It's obvious that the two of you like each other. You talk about him a lot, your eyes pour into his back whenever he and Hikaru happen to be in front of us, and whenever I say Kaoru's name your cheeks turn pink and you glance sideways hoping that I won't notice."

My eyes widened while my mouth dropped, "Is it really _that_ obvious?" She just nodded. "How..." My question faded out when I remembered her words: _the two__ of you_. "Haruhi?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you mean by both? How do you know if Kaoru does like me? I mean... like as in like-like."

"Well Kaoru has been paying attention to you."

"But that doesn't mean anything."

"I wasn't finished. Kaoru talks about you whenever he get's the chance. He blushes when I say your name or anything that reminds him of you. He smiles while his cheeks turn pink, Tamaki always points that out and embarrasses him, it's a bit funny."

"Are you really this observant?" I eyed her with one brow arched.

"You should tell him how you feel. He deserves to know the truth."

"True, but I'd need the perfect setting." I thought for a minute, my family including myself were flying back to the states for the holidays so there wouldn't be a chance of us being together during our school break. We were due to leave the a day before Christmas Eve in my father's private jet due to the time zones. I think on the west coast in the states Japan is 16 hours ahead. That was the reason why we were leaving early. My parents had bought an extra home for us if we wanted to come back home to visit. I would probably only see the twins for a few days until I would have to leave for break. I would be coming back to Japan right before New Years Eve, so hopefully I would be able to see them on the last day of the year. If it works out, then maybe I'll get that New Years Kiss. One thing I wasn't looking forward to was the jet lag from traveling from continent to continent, but at least I would be coming back home for a few days. The more I began thinking about Kaoru, the more I wanted to kiss him. It amazes me how I have great chances to seal the deal but then I decide to screw it up. Maybe the next time will be a charm? We'll find out. I then changed my mind. I didn't want to play hard to get anymore. I didn't want to hurt him, make him walk away from something that could have been. I wanted him, I wanted Kaoru Hitachiin and I had to make that known for him to see. The deal was off.

"Anya?"

I briefly glanced at Haruhi, then back towards the window near us. "Yeah?"

"Will you be in town for Christmas?"

I shook my head, "My family is going to the states for a week, but I think we'll be back here before New Years. We're leaving the day before Christmas Eve, but I should be coming back on the 29th or the 30th. My parents said we're most likely coming back here before New Years Eve. I'm assuming the day before. Thank God I don't live on the east coast, tons of blizzards and winter storms. What day is it?"

"The 19th... why do you ask?"

"I almost forgot, I should start packing this weekend. I'll most likely be packing more clothes if anything. That's for sure," I chuckled. Before I forgot I managed to pick up a small plastic bag from my school bag and handed it to Haruhi. "Since today's the last day of classes until break, I probably won't see you until before New Years. I just wanted to make sure you have it just in case." I smiled and encouraged her to take it. "You don't have to open it right now, besides... I perfer people to wait until Christmas Eve or on Christmas morning. You're choice."

She grinned at me. "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_After School - 3:58PM_

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Hikaru asked. "We didn't think you'd be going away," He pinched his nose with his index and middle finger as if in frustration.

"Why are you getting so worked up? I'm just going away for a week back home! It's not like you'll never see me again." I made my way through the Music Room and plopped down onto the red velvet couch near the piano where Tamaki sat playing it. "If it makes you feel better we can have a pre-Christmas dinner together sometime this weekend. Me, you, and Kaoru can spend the whole day together. We've got the indoor pool if you're interested, I have the new HD plasma screen so we can watch movies, plus we can even eat my chefs well known home-made Italian pizza, spaghetti, whatever we want. It is so good! Kaoru told me how much you guys like spicy food so we can add some spice to the meal too."

"Fine, that should be alright. You've got me convinced. Italian sounds great," He said something else I couldn't quite make out, then he brought his arm around me and kissed my cheek. For a moment I forgot about everything else around us. Mori was sitting with Hunny while he ate his cake across the room, Kyoya was leaning against the wall near Tamaki, Hikaru and I were sitting in the center of the room while Kaoru wasn't in sight. I hoped none of them saw until my eyes met a pair of grey ones: Kyoya Ootori. _Did he just see Hikaru do that just now? I hope Kaoru doesn't know about it, but this was a mistake. _Hikaru must have acted on impulse because before I knew it, his lips had come and gone in an instant. If Kaoru would have been standing in his place my knees would have began trembling; but when Hikaru came that close to me, something felt weird... uncomfortable? Awkward? Different?

Hikaru cleared his throat and adverted his eyes away from mine, "Sorry."

I shook my previous thoughts from my head and shook my head, "It's alright. You weren't thinking, right?"

It took two to four seconds until he replied, "Sure, sure. Later." He rushed past me and exited the club room.


	16. Snowflake Kisses

_**Chapter inspired by the following songs:**_

**'Fuzzy Blue Lights' by Owl City**

**'Bam' by Miranda Cosgrove**

**'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry**

**'Off The Chain' by Selena Gomez and the Scene**

**

* * *

**

_Saturday 6:49PM - Anya POV_

"That pizza was great! I didn't think your chef was that good but I guess I was wrong," Hikaru added.

"My parents chef is amazing, now you know they make fantastic food." I poked Hikaru and laughed.

"Where are your parents? I thought they'd be home?" Both of the said at the same time.

"Umm, they're at some charity auction event. I didn't want to go so I skipped out, plus I invited the two of you. Anyway... what do you guys want to do? We've got the home movie theater in the east wing with the popcorn stand and candy cabinet, there's the indoor pool-"

"Swimming! Swimming! Swimming!" They chanted loudly, their arms around my shoulders.

"Alright," I threw my hands up. "Personal space!"

"About the swimwear part, we already have swim trunks in our bags," Hikaru pointed out.

"Alright, well we have plenty of towels. Let me put my swimsuit on." I rushed out of the dinning room and up the stairs to my room.

"What kind is it?" Kaoru called out.

"Is it a bikini? I hope it's one of those skimpy ones," Hikaru grinned impishly and turned to his brother who was trying so hard not to laugh. They thought they were so funny. I came out from my room and leaned against the staircase.

"You guys are such perverts," I mumbled and shut my bedroom door.

I fastened the buttons of my cut off shorts. My eyes glanced at my swimsuit then down at the fading scar on my stomach. It didn't look as bad as it did a few months ago, it was getting better. I guessed the scar would go away completely in 6 months to a year, maybe? Suddenly I heard a knock.

I instantly I reached for my cover up to put it on. "Come in," I called. I thought I heard my door open. I was right when I saw Kaoru leaning against doorframe somewhat concerned. I rose a brow and looked at him, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He looked like he was arguing with himself, as if he wasn't sure if it was okay to say something. "Let's go," I grabbed the basket of towels and walked down the stairs. I secretly hoped he didn't see my scar. I didn't feel like explaining my story to him now.

* * *

_7:02PM - Kaoru's POV_

I didn't know what to think when I saw that faded red line along Anya's stomach. I couldn't help but think about it. What had happened before she moved here? I followed Anya down the stairs where Hikaru was waiting. As we walked I pondered more about her scar. Not only that, I just briefly noticed a tiny bottle. It looked medical. I wanted to ask her about it, but at the same time I didn't want to offend her or make her uncomfortable in any way. I really liked Anya, so I couldn't ruin my chance at being with her. If she wanted to talk about it then that's okay too. The last thing I wanted to do was be nosy and pry. Like I said, I like Anya... and I couldn't screw it up. Maybe it was some traumatizing accident she wanted to forget about. I wouldn't know until I'd find out, the only way I would know would be for her to tell me. I did not want to pressure into anything, even if it was just a conversation.

From the corner of my eye I caught Hikaru looking at me with a smirk on his face. I didn't have to ask him what he was thinking because I already knew what: We'd get to see Anya half naked. His smirk got bigger when he noticed my cheeks turn pink as I thought about her body. "Hormones," I heard him cough.

"Stop it, Hikaru. Why are you so mean to me?"

Hikaru stepped closer to me and gently placed both of my hands on his face, "I thought you had eyes only for me, Kaoru. It almost makes me jealous you would look at someone who wasn't me." He tilted my head closer towards his.

"Hikaru, quit it. You're embarrassing me and we're not even at school!"

"Kaoru," he murmured.

"You don't need to keep going with that brotherly love stuff, guys. Devils, much?"

"See! She still didn't fall for it!" Kaoru whined.

"Boo! Anya's no fun," Hikaru complained. We both had changed out of our regular clothes and into our trunks. Anya still was wearing her coverup.

"Oh, sorry. I'd never go weak over that twincest stuff." She didn't notice me sneaking up behind her until I capture her from behind. I picked her up and jumped in the pool with her in my arms. Hikaru jumped in after us and laughed after his head popped back up from the water. Anya splashed water toward me stuck her tongue out. "You're so mean." I just grinned and continued to swim with my brother and with Anya for the next hour. The excitement and thrill of the moment made me forget about everything else I was worrying about earlier.

* * *

_9:52PM - Third Person POV_

Anya heard a knock on her door. Kaoru leaned against the wall by the door, smiling gently. "Where's Hikaru?"

She shrugged and sat down on her small couch, patting a spot next to her. He took her hint, closed the door then walked over to where she was and sat down. "He's actually taking a shower. I guess he wanted to get the chlorine out of his hair and he brought his own stuff to use."

"What's this?" Anya pointed toward the hint of orange that was slightly hanging out from his coat pocket.

Kaoru reached in his coat pocket and handed Anya a small white box with a orange bow attached to the lid. "I went ahead and I got this for you. I wanted to give it to you before you go back home for the holidays. Merry Christmas," He chuckled.

"Thanks. Can I open it now?" When he gave her the green light to do so Anya took the lid off and pushed the gift wrap to the side. Her eyes widened when she looked at the diamond pendant with it's slender gold chain inside the box. Kaoru had planned to give Anya something, but not just something ordinary. Why did he go out of way to give her an expensive necklace? Because he cared deeply about her. He was able to let his guard down and was able to open up to her. Anya was special and he wanted her to know that through his gift to her.

"Thank you so much, Kaoru. This means so much to me," She couldn't help but smile when she looked at her necklace again. Anya wrapped her arms around him and snuggled herself closer against him.

Kaoru couldn't help but let a grin show on his face. "You're welcome... it reminded me of you." Once he placed the chain around her neck and closed the clasp, they stood their in the middle of her room.

"Do you want to sit outside?" Anya suddenly asked.

"But it's cold! Do you really want to get sick?"

She shrugged and smirked, "Oh please... I have plenty of warm blankets we can use. I'm not going to get phenomena or die." They grabbed the wool and fleece blankets from her bed. She unlocked her balcony door and they walked outside her bedroom. "You haven't been out here, huh." He just shook his head. She pointed to the canopy swing by the door. "Let's sit. The seats have premium insulation so we don't have to worry about getting our bums cold."

A few minutes later they adjusted their seats on the swing. Anya crossed her legs on the seat so she was sitting indian style while Kaoru laid back on the opposite end, his feet in her lap. She noticed the space between them, "Oh this is just sad. Why are you on the other end?"Anya tightened her grip around the blankets that she was sharing with him as she felt the wind blow chilly air blow on her face. Anya automatically felt the cool air spread throughout her body.

"You can always scoot closer. I know they say I'm a devil, but geez... I won't bite. But you look cold."

"But I-"

"You'll be more comfortable if you come a lot closer." Anya didn't hesitate and moved closer to him until she was got comfortable against his chest. She felt goosebumps but didn't know if it was just from the cold or if it was being so close to her crush. Kaoru must have noticed because he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and spread out other blankets on the swing so they were fully covered. She then felt the warmness his body was giving off and it felt really good. Here they were cuddled together like a couple. Wait... Did this mean they were together now or was this just a friendly position? It wasn't like she was being pinned on the floor while he would be on top of her... it wasn't that way at all.

Then suddenly his thoughts her interrupted when Anya spoke, "It's really nice out tonight. Don't you think?"

Anya turned to observe the landscape from the balcony. "Well... it's white, that's for sure." Anya murmured, pointing out the snow as being white. Kaoru couldn't help but laugh. She turned her head so she was facing him. Then she decided to do something that no other girl had done to Kaoru; Anya pressed her lips against the smooth skin that was his cheek. She was so close beside him and she noticed briefly how he cheeks suddenly changed color. They were now pink.

"Aww, how cute. Kaoru is blushing." Anya couldn't help giggling as she began poking him on his stomach.

His eyes widened, but later huffed and turned his face away from her. "N-no I'm not! It's just cold outside." Clearly he was embarrassed from what happened a moment ago. Although he felt this way, a different feeling began to build inside himself. It was a kind of feeling he hadn't felt at all in his life and he was so confused as to what it was. It wasn't the feeling you would get after eating too much food, or a toothache. It was more like being on a roller coaster. Like taking a bit from a sweet cookie and letting the sweetness from the cookie take over for a moment.

She chuckled and rested her head against his arm. "If you say so," she whispered.

They were silent for a few minutes, but the fading scar on her stomach still concerned Kaoru. He had no idea how to ask her about it. The last thing he wanted to do was anger her in any way, or make her feel uncomfortable. Should he just ask? He'd never know unless he did.

"Hey, Anya?" He started.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Anya lifted her head from it's place and looked directly at him, slightly perplexed. "Is something wrong?"

Kaoru shook his head and proceeded, "No, nothing's wrong. Everything's great, but I can't help but ask..."

"Well ask away. I'll be completely honest with you."

He sat silent for a second then broke the silence. "How did you get that scar on your stomach?" When Kaoru felt Anya's body tense up, he automatically regretted the words that came out of his mouth. _I ruined everything._

Anya sighed and closed her eyes. "When did you notice it?" She said in monotone. Anya obviously didn't like talking about it. It was in her voice.

"Oh, it was when I walked in while you were changing..." Kaoru laughed nervously, hoping he wouldn't get clobbered in the head. "It was just accidental and coincidental! I swear."

Anya started laughing at his nervousness. "I'm not going to hurt you! I guess it was just bad timing... right?" Then her eyes changed, "You weren't trying to watch me undress because if you were I would kick you out of here. This is my room after all," She smiled devilishly and Kaoru noticed the hint of sparks in her blue eyes.

"I'm not lying, Anya! I'm not that kind of guy. I'm not sure if I can say the same for Hikaru, but I'm not! Honestly." He then lifted one of his fingers. "I'll pink promise on it," his amber eyes returned the sparks. And there were sparks indeed.

"Fine, fine. I believe you," She lifted her pink finger and grabbed his with hers, locking their promise. Anya left his one finger embrace and settle against his chest. "Since you asked, I might as well explain. Before me and my family moved to Japan, I went to have surgery. This container," Anya leaned into her pajama pocket and took out the tiny plastic bottle where her medicine was. "This is what I have to take to help my immune system function regularly. Right now my test results have been showing positive feedback. So that means I won't be having to take them for the rest of my life."

He scratched his head and glanced at the bottle, "Do you know how long you'll still be taking them?"

"The doctors said for another six to eight months. Maybe by next fall perhaps? They say I'm getting a lot better, a fast recover they're saying."

"And you're feeling fine?" He asked slightly worried.

Anya just nodded, "I'm alright. Nothing serious or anything. I'm wearing a brace that's suppose to hold everything together, but I'm only wearing it until next spring. In three months I'll be clear to take it off for good. Fast recovery, huh. But about the surgery during the summer, I start noticing small things during January and I just thought it was just stomach pains. I thought that maybe it was the foods I was eating back then (I didn't have the best diet) so I decided to cut back on a lot of stuff and go organic. It seemed to do some help reducing the pain, but after a few weeks it came back again! I did everything from changing my diet to my sleep hours, but nothing was working. I thought I had appendicitis, but that wasn't it at all! So I decided to go to my doctor and see what was wrong with me. I just told them I was having stomach problems and they just prescribed me medication to reduce the pain... but that didn't work either.

"Something was odd after April, I started feeling slightly more tired than usual and my stomach looked a little bit bigger. I seriously looked like I was about four months pregnant or something! Then I was hearing rumors around my old school saying I had sex with my ex boyfriend and that I was pregnant with his kid. It wasn't true; they weren't even close to the truth. It was the opposite. I'd occasionally hear the words 'slut' and 'whore.' Not my favorite year in high school and to make it worse, it was my first year in high school. This went on for about a month or two.

"I was at a friend's house when it was at it's worse. Here we were laying on the bed, taking about different stuff and eating a lot of food. It was later that night when the pain just continued to get worse. There was nothing I could do to make it go away; nothing at all. I had tried everything I could think of and yet none of those options saved me permanently. So I told my friend to have her parents call 911. I remembered clutching my stomach; I can still remember that feeling. It felt like I was being punched, kicked, and sometimes it felt as if I was being stabbed. The pain for me was so horrible and after a few minutes of fighting it I passed out, probably from dehydration and exhaustion. After that I woke up in a hospital room. The first person I saw was my mother and she was in tears. We didn't know what was wrong with me, so they let the doctors at the hospital run tests after I was feeling stable enough.

"It was after the tests when they told me... I had a tumor growing in my stomach that I didn't even know about. My own mother is a doctor and she didn't know about it until she found out. I still remember her crying. I'd never seen her cry so much before. My mother's usually a strong woman but... I guess when she saw me in that condition it was so terrifying for her since I'm the only child that they had," Anya blinked her eyes vigorously and whipped under her eye that had her tears stained on them. "I haven't talked about this with a lot of people like I told you, so it's weird; but thanks for listening."

Kaoru wrapped his arms around her embracing her in a warm hug. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "All that matters is that you're here." Kaoru lowered his head and brushed his lips against the side of her cheek. "Your parents love and cherish you so much more than you can imagine. They're grateful to have a wonderful daughter."

"Wonderful, seriously? I'm not that great."

"Of course you are," He said softly.

"Really," Anya stated not as a question, but as a statement. A second later she felt him sigh.

"Turn around... so that you're facing me." Anya did what was she told until she was facing Kaoru face to face. His eyes looked so beautiful in the moonlight, she felt like melting in his arms just staring into those amber orbs. They were truly enticing. All of the sudden she noticed the space between them was small. Kaoru then spoke again, making her focus on him again. "You're beautiful the way you are. There's nothing I don't like about you. You're a lot of things."

"And a few of them are?" She never felt this way when she was with Dylan.

"You've got a great sense of humor, you're smart. You and Haruhi are competing to be the top student in our class, and you're funny," Kaoru couldn't help but snicker and grin at that fact. "And when you let you guard down you show your true colors. They're so stunning I even have to look twice at them because they're so beautiful," He leaned closer and rested his forehead against hers smiling softly. _Is this what it feels like? It's a lot different than when I'm with Hikaru_, He thought.

"Kaoru," Anya whispered. This moment couldn't end... it just couldn't. It felt too good to be true.

He looked at the ground and then back up at her, "I think I'm in love with you."

At that moment Anya felt even more tears escape her eyes. _I have to be dreaming,_ Anya thought.

Kaoru started into Anya's eyes for only another second until he found himself leaning in and closing the space between them. His lips brushed against hers gently, as if he was treating her delicately while hands rested on both sides of her head. Anya then placed her hands on top of his, leaving the blanket to fall from their bodies at the same time. She smiled inwardly and kissed him back making their kiss deepen. She giggled in her head when she made out what his breath smelt like; his breath smelt like cinnamon with a hint of maple syrup. It was slowly becoming intoxicating for her and it was causing her to turn their kiss into a passionate one. After what seemed like forever, Anya's hands left there spot. Bringing them up higher, she ran her fingers through his hair softly and stroking it tenderly. His hands went down her arms and wrapped them around her waist. Kaoru brought Anya close to him so that their bodies fit perfectly together.

* * *

_10:39PM - Hikaru POV_

I recognized the auburn colored hair on the one person I confirmed to be my brother. The other was Anya, I saw his hands move from her face down lower. I could only see their faces from a distance. While I observed the two of them I felt the my heart stop. As I watched the scene in front of me unfold, I felt my heart stop and the grinding of my teeth. _Damn it._ My hands turned into fists and I walked out of her room hurt, angry at what I saw, and confused about why I was feeling so intense. I don't even think intense would be the right way to describe my feelings.

* * *

_10:45PM - Third Person_

Soon after Kaoru had to break away from their kiss so that he could breathe. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, realizing what had just happened and he couldn't be more happier. He rested his head on top her shoulder and closed his eyes. Kaoru couldn't remembered a time where he felt this great.

The two stayed in this position until they both saw snowflakes falling down around the canopy. It had started snowing again. Kaoru then stood up and instead of helping her to her feet, he picked her up and carried her inside her room. She was still feeling light headed from the their kiss and her face was now flushed.

"Look who's blushing now, Anya." Kaoru grinned devilishly.

"Shut up. Hey, I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own, Kaoru." Anya pouted. Kaoru unexpectedly brought his lips to hers again; this time it was more passionate than the first. Anya smiled against his lips, "I didn't get you anything. Now you're making me feel terrible."

Kaoru released his lips from hers and shook his head, "You're already giving me my gift."

"Wait... you wanted a kiss for Christmas?"

Kaoru chuckled, "Well I was hoping for just one." He brushed his lips against hers again. "But I don't mind kissing you some more."

Tonight was perfect... just perfect.

_You know when they say that good things come to those who wait? Well, the thing that I waited for wasn't just good, it was so much more than that._


	17. Cloud Nine

_Thursday December 20th - 11:03PM (Anya's POV)_

"Well we'd better get going," Hikaru spoke.

"Alright then, happy holidays." I smiled at him.

"Have a good vacation," Hikaru murmured. Something began to bother me; Hikaru was just fine a few hours ago. Now he stood a few feet in front of me with his hands in his pockets. When I decided to ask him if he was okay, he just shrugged and yawned. "I'm a little tired, I'm fine. We need to be going home anyway."

I nodded, "Alright. Merry Christmas." I put my hand on his arm and smiled at him.

"Yeah," He began to walk off when Kaoru came from the dinning room. "Kaoru, you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

Hikaru closed his eyes and shrugged walking away. I turned to Kaoru, "Is he alright?"

Kaoru gave me a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I asked him if he was alright but he said he was just tired."

"Then I guess he's tired. I don't think there's anything bothering him. I'm his twin... I would know," I saw him running his fingers through his hair. "Thanks for inviting us for dinner."

I grinned and looked up at him, "Thanks a lot for coming. I hope you had a good time."

"Of course we did," Kaoru smiled sheepishly. He then placed his arms around my waist and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "But I think _I_ had a better time. I did get some alone time with you."

"Oh wow, that must be nice for you." My hands found their way inside his coat pockets while I glanced between him and his lips. "Those lips of yours look a bit lonely, would they like to meet mine?" He just laughed and leaned downwards to kiss me. I smiled to myself at the sign of a hello from his soft lips. My heart began to flutter as his hands gently caressed my face. I broke free from our kissing and breathed, "I have to start packing soon, but if we keep this up it's going to be a lot harder for me to go away. You're making me not want to leave." I kissed him again and he kissed back. My fingers left his pockets and traveled up his chest and complained, "You're a tease. You know that right?" I closed my eyes and inhaled, memorizing the faint smell of chlorine as I ran my fingers through his reddish-brown locks.

He chuckled at my comment and sighed, "You're one to talk."

"Fine, then we're both teasers."

Then I noticed his gold eyes darken with some playfulness and a hint of lust. Kaoru unexpectedly kissed me a little bit harder than he did before and his grip around my waist tightened slightly as my lips returned the roughness of the kiss. This new feeling I was experience was undeniably thrilling. There was no way I would be able to get enough of it. My left hand fondled on the back of his neck and i continued to kiss the Hitachiin twin. My bottom lip was in between his lips, leaving his upper lip in between mine and traced the lines of his lips with my tongue, creating wetness on its path. _I just gave him an open-mouthed kiss and I'm the one doing all of the work. Has he even been kissed before?_ I knew that I was beginning to have an effect on him when in the blink of an eye, Kaoru detached his lips from mine. My aqua eyes met his amber colored ones that were covered in a pool of lust. I felt him gently pushing me against something hard until I realized it had been the wall with his body against mine. I was find it harder to focus or even think for that matter, but i enjoyed having him being so close to me. He moved a short portion of the collar from my long sleeve shirt and started placing gentle kisses along my neck and leaving a mark or two on my skin. A soft moan escaped from me after I felt him kiss where my neck and shoulder met.

"Don't you need to go home," I said breathing deeply and exhaling harshly.

Kaoru stopped assaulting my neck and placed his face in my hair. I could hear him groaning with protest in his voice, "Unfortunately; but it's getting a little late. Won't your parents be home soon?"

I checked my phone and saw the time. It was 11:17 at night, my mother had said that they would be coming home around eleven. _They'd be home any minute. _"Yup."

"Thank you," Kaoru spoke softly. "I had a wonderful night with you." He showed off his smile at me, "I shouldn't keep my brother waiting. Do you want me to call when I get home?"

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. We ended up walking down the hall toward the front door as we adjusted our hair back to normal. "I don't mind waiting until tomorrow or whenever. Heck, I just may go to bed in a few. I'm tired. I'll have to start packing for my trip tomorrow too..."

"Alright." He brought his lips to my forehead and wrapped his arms around me. I loved his arms surrounding me because when I was I felt secure. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Fine. Have a good holiday break. Goodnight," When Kaoru let me go I opened the front door for him and we just stood there with the door open. I didn't realize that our hands were laced together until he had stepped out the door.

He turned his head smiling at me, "You're holding my hand still."

"You're still holding mine," My voice trailed. Gosh I felt like a little girl. I could feel the urge to smile like an idiot and as soon as I would close the door I'd most likely do some funny dance and yell "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh! We kissed!" at the same time. It was Kaoru's fault I was becoming this way and I was acting as if he was my first boyfriend/first love. Before he left my home he places his hands on my face again and kissed me. If it were any longer I maybe would have dragged him back into my house again. I broke the kiss and laughed, "Goodnight."

"Nite," He gave me a chaste kiss before grabbing his bag and heading off towards the car. I watched their car pull out of the driveway and drive out onto the road until they were out of sight. My heart raced as I closed the front door. Tonight had been beyond great, I spent the evening with good friends, I had gotten my kiss, and I was feeling as if I were on cloud nine. Sure, we kissed. Sure, he gave me a diamond necklace for Christmas. Sure he told me he was falling in love with me. Now I was left I to ponder for the next week about whether Kaoru and I were official. I would have to be apart from him until the end of the year. We would have to put any type of feelings or anything as such on hold for now due to the holiday season. I would be in California while Kaoru and Hikaru were to stay here in Japan. I doubt that I wouldn't be thinking about him because I knew i would regardless. For a short time while Kaoru and I were alone it felt like we were a couple, a boyfriend/girlfriend thing. Now I'd have to wait to kiss him and to hold onto his hands. I know I was acting weird like I was becoming a lovesick girl, but you know what? Thank Kaoru Hitachiin for that! He's the reason my knees felt like noodles and the way my heart paces faster than usual. As much as I wanted him to be my boyfriend I preferred if Kaoru confirmed it. I wanted him to be the one to ask me if I wanted to be his girlfriend; but I'd have to wait and doing it over the phone just didn't feel right.

* * *

_December 21st - 12:00PM (Hikaru's POV)_

_Fujioka Residence_

I couldn't get comfortable right now. There was no way I could; Haruhi, Kaoru and I sat under the kotasu talking about different stuff ranging from the host club to classes for the next term, including Anya. Kaoru had just spent the first thirty minutes talking about how great of a time he had the night we went over to Anya's home. When he began talking about the part where he kissed her, I could feel the grinding in my jaw start. My hands were covered so I was able to turn them into intense fists. The more he talked about how good it felt kissing her, the more my blood began to boil. What game him the right to kiss and tell? It was pretty pathetic seeing him show off verbally. I remember them kissing that night, too bad I didn't do anything about it. I left feeling somewhat hurt and defeated, as well as that I felt a bit angry and embarrassed. I've been beating myself up from all angles trying to figure out what's been eating at me. Why was I so worked up about this whole thing anyway? My brother seemed happy... even Haruhi didn't object to the things about Anya he was telling her. I faintly felt a vibrating sound coming from somewhere close to us. Kaoru then grabbed his cell phone. He looked at it and suddenly his face brightened.

"Speak of the devil," He smiled. I knew it was her. "I have to take this, you can start lunch without me." Kaoru then grinned as he began speaking into his phone. When he stepped out of her apartment to talk with his girlfriend-to-be, Haruhi looked at me as if she was trying to figure something out.

"Something's bothering you," She said more as a statement. It was less of a question and I couldn't help but feel cornered. "Obviously something's not right and it's got be with the two of them."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not upset with Kaoru, are you? You're not jealous that he's found someone are you?"

I didn't know how to answer that. Sure I was upset, but it wasn't about Kaoru entirely. Why would Haruhi say I was jealous of him? "What's there to be jealous about anyway?"

"But you are."

"Excuse me? What makes you say that?"

Haruhi just shrugged, "When Kaoru started talking about her you glanced to the side a lot and you'd look down a few times. Kaoru may not notice it right now, but I think there's something going on that you're keeping to yourself. Kaoru's your brother, he would understand."

"Even I don't understand why I feel so tense and bothered about..." I couldn't help but remember my brother kissing Anya. Why was my brother getting lucky? We look the same! Identical!

Then it got quiet and a moment later Haruhi's eyes widened slightly. She looked at me, "You're falling for her too are you?"

Right when she said that I was caught off guard and I almost chocked on my drink. I looked at her like she was nuts. "Why would I fall for her? She's not my type."

"But you're falling for her, huh."

"I don't know anymore," I put both hands on my face and sighed. "I haven't figured out why I've been feeling so angry, so insecure, and why I'm upset half of the time I see the two of them together. I know Kaoru had a hell of a good time the other night than I did."

"You should figure it out on your own then. When you realize it, then you'll be able to make the choice with more ease. Kaoru's really happy right now, so please don't do anything that might hurt him."

I shrugged and continued to eat my soup, I didn't need someone telling me what to do or what I was feeling. Sure I appreciated Haruhi for listening to me but I should figure this whole thing out on my own. Now I had to make sure that Kaoru wouldn't find any hints or signs that would indicate that something was wrong. I also didn't want Haruhi to say something to Kaoru either. I wanted to deal with this by myself. It was easier that way.

* * *

_12:34PM - Kaoru's POV_

"So what are you doing?" I asked. Anya was on the other line.

"Umm, just started packing. Right now I just got my suitcases out from my closet. I have to pick out all the clothes I want to bring. It's only for a week, so I don't know how light I plan to pack," I heard her laugh on the other end. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks turn pink. Even something so little like her laugh can catch me off my guard and I loved it.

"Do you miss me yet?"

I heard her laugh again, "Maybe..."

'What do you mean maybe? I can't stop stop thinking about you."

"It wouldn't be nice if I were to say no, huh. I can't stop thinking about you either, Kaoru. I miss your smile."

My lips grinned from ear to ear and I felt the heat from my cheeks again. "Thanks, I miss you too. I'll let you get pack to packing, I don't want your parents to get mad and blame me to keeping you."

She laughed again, "If you insist. I'll talk to you later."

"K, call when you get a chance. Bye."

"Bye," Anya hung up leaving me there with my phone outside Haruhi's apartment. I wasn't falling in love with this girl; I was already in love with her. I gave her that present, told her what was I thinking, then we kissed... a lot. She was leaving in 2 days, but she was coming back right before the new year. Maybe we could have a party and invite her? Anyway, it's too early to plan a party just yet. I didn't want her to leave me for a whole week, but at least she wasn't moving back to her original home.

I put my phone in my coat pocket and walked back into Haruhi's apartment.


	18. Pretty or Should I Say Hot Little Liar

**A/N: Hey! Here is a newly updated chapter! Just a heads up folks...**

**Mild warning to you readers below!**

**Rating: 15+**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

_December 22nd - 1:10PM (Anya)_

"Miss, you have a visitor. That boy is here again," The maid added. I scratched my head.

"What did he look like?"

"Well he has red hair and he's wearing jeans, a black coat, and a orange scarf. I think he went up towards your room."

_Hmm, wonder which twin is visiting me today_ I thought as I removed my boots. "Thanks," I placed the bags on the kitchen counter and rushed up the stairs. I opened my door to see the red-headed twin standing in the middle of my room with a smile plastered on his angelic looking face. Seeing him again made me melt inside, Kaoru was handsome to look at too! He was about four to five inches taller than me, so I was glad I wasn't taller or tall like him. I grinned and rushed over to him and wrapped my arms around him with my hands stroking his back.

"Hi," He greeted me happily and smiled to brightly I got a good look at his pearly white teeth. "I thought you were home..."

"How long did I keep you waiting?" He removed his coat and I took it from him. I placed it on the chair by my bed and walked back over to him.

"Not long. Maybe ten minutes," He said calmly. "I wanted to see you before you go away for the break."

"Where's Hikaru?"

"He's not here actually. I came alone."

I raised a brow slightly and studied him for a moment, "Really? You're always together... I was expecting him to jump out from my closet or prank me with something."

Kaoru laughed, "You don't need to worry about that right now. It's just me and you right now."

"That's nice too," Before I could think of anything else to say I felt Kaoru's warm lips against mine in a kiss that was nothing but innocent. "My parents aren't home right now..." Kaoru was not prepared for what would happen next.

I caught him off guard by gripping his hair and my legs around his waist. Kaoru's landed on the soft surface of my bed while I was on top of him. My legs straddled his hips so we were brushed against each other and so he wouldn't be able to move. I began to underestimate myself. Kaoru was taller than me and he was built exceptionally well. He wasn't exploding with muscles like Taylor Lautner, but that didn't make me love him less. Kaoru was amazing just the way he was. I bent down and brushed my lips against his passionately. He automatically responded and I felt his lips mimic mine which made me only deepen the kiss more. My hands stroked his chest, then the sides of his face. I felt his arms wrap themselves around my waist, doing so made out bodies brush closer now. We kept kissing for a few more minutes when I began to nibble on his bottom lip. He refused the first time I attempted, but I then thought up a trick. As I bit his bottom lip once more I rubbed myself against his crotch trying to catch him off guard. I smirked when I noticed that his mouth had parted slightly due to his short gasp. I took the invitation and slid my tongue into the cavern of his mouth. I couldn't fight this urge, part of me wanted to shove him in my room and take advantage of him while the other part of me tried to hold onto any self control I had left. Why was I the one that was acting like the guy in a relationship? By how things were going so far, I was the dominate one. I seriously wondered whether that brotherly love thing from the host club influenced him too much to be this way. Sure I didn't mind being on top once in a while, but wasn't being on top a guys thing? I was the one that shoved my tongue down his throat half the time when I think about it, sure he teases me... but that's just a joke. I wanted Kaoru to pin me against anything with his body pressed on mine with his lips roughly on mine. Sure, I didn't mind some cute lovey-dovey kissing moments here and there but why was I craving hot make out sessions so much?

For a moment I was getting concerned because I was the one doing the work, but suddenly my concerns disappeared when I felt his grip on me tighten and when I felt his own tongue touching mine. For a minute or so both of us fought for dominance and to me slight disbelief Kaoru had won. Not too long after our heated kissing continued and such he broke away from me and attempted to sit up on the bed. We tried getting our breathing under control. "Kaoru," I moaned softly. "Kaoru, I..." He then grabbed both my wrists and pinned me down with my back against the soft surface with Kaoru leaning over me. His nose began leaving a trail that started from my cheek down to my collarbone. There wouldn't be a chance of me escaping his grasp since my hands were pinned leaving his body was positioned so that I wouldn't be able to get away. Hell, I didn't mind staying like this for a while longer. It was kind of turning me on. I felt his lips brush against the nape of neck. Moments after that I felt him bit down gently on my neck and began sucking at the same spot for a minute or so.

I groaned softly and narrowed my eyes, "Shit... So you decided to tease me now, huh?"

He left my neck and met my lips again, "Did you think you'd have your way all of them time?"

"What?" So he really was being a tease again? At a time like this? Jeez... This is great. "That's not fair."

"You've gotten your way with me, if I'd let you have all the fun that wouldn't be fair... now would it?"

I sighed and pushed him off of me, "I'm going now." When my feet touched the floor I walked away from the bed and made my way to the door. "You need to get going too," I stopped at the door frame and faced him. He was still laying on my bed, his back against the mattress with his head on one of the pillows. "But thanks for coming. Even though it was a surprise, I enjoyed it a lot." I smiled and held my hands out. Kaoru then got up from the bed and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my head. "I hope you don't get to bored without me," I murmured.

Kaoru laughed and looked at me, "Bored? Don't worry... Hikaru and I will just bother Haruhi or harass Tamaki for fun. It always is..." He rambled. "Have fun while you're there. I bet you're happy about visiting your home, huh."

"Yeah, I guess so; but the more time I spend alone with you the more I don't want to leave. You're letting me attach myself so easily onto you. I don't want you to feel like I'm a leech or something that's attached to your hip."

"You're not a leech! Don't say that," Kaoru chuckled and brought his lips to my cheek again. "I think it's kind of hot when you throw yourself against me sometimes."

I couldn't help but letting a giggle escape from my lips. "So the brotherly love act _has_ been leaving a long term effect on you. I'm concerned that I might take advantage of you!"

"What do you mean?"

I turned to him, "Well you did say so yourself that I literally throw myself at you. That actually sounds kind of slutty when you think about it. It's like saying that I'm a horny school girl wanting to hook up."

"But you're not a slut."

"Thanks, that's a relief." His arms are still wrapped around me while my hands stroked his sides. It felt nice being so close to Kaoru like this.

"And we're not hooking up, right?" I blinked when Kaoru asked that. We were technically, but then again we weren't because we weren't having sex or anything related to it (such as oral, etc). I then remembered back at my old school that students were hooking up during classes in the back of the school. Some of the senior girls were giving the guys head after school when most of the other students had gone home. I didn't see any of that stuff go on, even though I was in an after school club, I didn't see any of that. I was a freshmen too you know. Once a teacher had caught two students who were having sex during class outside behind the school too. Apparently a lot of them weren't virgins by the time graduation came.

"Well it's not like we're doing _that_. We were just making out..." This felt a bit awkward. I couldn't believe I was here with Kaoru alone in my bedroom... and we were talking about sex and hooking up. Out of all the things we could be discussing, it had to be this. Remind me again? "Plus it's not like we mean nothing to the other, we like each other."

Kaoru nodded, "Yes."

"Yup..."

Kaoru glanced at his phone then sighed, "I'd better get doing. I don't want Hikaru to worry about me. I think i've been gone for an hour; distracted and all... but I liked it." He laughed.

"Does Hikaru know you came here?" I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall while looking at him curiously.

He looked to the side and brushed a hand through his hair. I noticed a smile form on his lips, "Well I just told him I had to run an errand."

"And he let you come alone?"

"I told him I was running an errand, not coming over here to see you."

"Okay... Kaoru you should really be getting home. I don't want to corrupt you anymore right now. You've got to be thanking the Gods that my parents didn't walk in on us a while ago. My father would have thrown you out of the house while my mother would have sat me down and give me the lecture. I really don't want my parents catching us doing this kind of stuff."

"Kissing?"

"Uh, we were doing _more_ than just _kissing_!"

* * *

_1:49PM (Anya)_

I walked him down the stairs and to the main entrance of the mansion. Before I opened the doors for him I quickly kissed him. It wasn't too passionate or sticky but it was sweet and short. I smiled at him and brushed my hand through his hair, "I'll talk to you later."

"Alrighty!" Kaoru kissed me back. I watched him leave for the car that was waiting for him in the driveway. For a moment I watched his car drive off, just like last time when Kaoru kissed me for the first time. I can still remember the feeling of his lips on mine. The faint taste of syrup from his breath and the feel of his warm hands in my hair was what I remembered the most. His hands was what I was craving now, his warm soft baby-like hands that would caress my face or that would play with my hair from time to time. The more I replayed the memory of our first kiss the more my smile grew. The large grin that was painted on my face was because I had made the pure-yet-devilish twin fall for me. And also... the necklace! Need I say more? _The guy obviously liked me more than a friend and since he did give me it did that mean he loved me? He did say he was falling in love with me too._ I grabbed a small portion of my chestnut hair and tugged on it gently, _I wish he was my boyfriend already! _Could I just ask him? NO! If I wanted to show up at his house spontaneously asking him it would be awkward (well... for me it would). If I called him; who would really ask their significant other to be theirs over the phone anyway? Kaoru had his chance just minutes ago! Then again maybe he's just waiting for the right time, it all has to do with perfect timing too. But anywho, sorry... I'm rambling again.

I almost forgot about packing my makeup and my swimsuit! Los Angeles is suppose to have nice weather for the week.

Tomorrow I'd be going home temporarily. I felt somewhat upset about leaving (even though it was for a week) but we can all blame a boy for doing that, but might as well take Kaoru's advice to heart and do what he says.

_Enjoy my time there._


	19. Anya's West Coast Trip Part 1

_December 23rd - 7:12AM (Anya) _

_JAPAN TIME_

I looked out the small window from the jet and stared at the white snow. I was leaving Japan and coming home for a short vacation; I've been missing the sun and warm California weather lately. Maybe I've been excited about the trip more than I thought. It was early in the morning right now, so I decided on not calling the twins. They knew where I was going, plus I'd be seeing them soon. I was going to miss Kaoru's amber eyes and his sweet innocent for a week. I was going to be on a private jet for ten hours doing nothing but listening to music, reading, or doing some other activity. There were some small bags of pretzels, gold fish, and a bottled water beside me so I felt much better. My favorite snacks. I put my headphones on, I glanced back out at the window again. I gently pressed my hand up on it and closed my eyes, letting the sound of Owl City hypnotize me into a short nap.

The next time I woke up, it was dark outside. I woke up hearing the wonderful voice of Bruno Mars. _I must have had my iPod on replay, and on this ten hour trip. Thank you Apple! _

'_Just The Way You Are_' was playing at the moment and I smiled at the words came.

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

I turned to get a peak of what was in front of me, it turned out that it wasn't snow.

It was California.

_

* * *

_

_(USA Time **a/n: America is about 16/17 hours behind Japan, so they're about a day ahead of us Americans! :**)_

The first voice I heard came from Lizzy. Her eyes were wide as well as that giggly smile she always wore. "So where are you with this guy, Anya?"

_Oh great..._

Then it was Abby. "Yeah, have you done more than just kissing?"

_Now I have to explain it to the girls. I shouldn't have even said **anything**!_

"Has he touched you? Has he ever grabbed your boobs or your ass?"

**_Say. What?_**

"WHAT THE F... Why the hell would you even ask me that? Sheesh Amy, what's with you and those weird questions of yours? It's kind of creepy." I took the nearest pillow I could find and threw it at my friend. Amy put her hands up to protect herself. I could tell she was going to grill me more since I hadn't said anything immediately. "I'm just going to rip the bandage of, k? Where am I with him? Well we've kissed and he's already told me that he likes me a lot. Have we done more than kissing? How do you want me to answer that?"

"Like how far have you gone with him? First base, second, or third! Have you just kissed him? Or what about some making out? Was there a little bit of tongue or what? Has he groped you? You haven't slept with him yet, have you? Hmm... but even if you did you still wouldn't want to tell us anyway."

"Shut up! I can feel a migrane coming on already."

"I can't believe you asked about that," I heard Amy whisper.

"What? I was just curious..." Abby shrugged, glancing out the window.

Lizzy, Amy, Abby and I were sitting in the living room of the family house that my parents owned. Both my parents were in the dinning room getting decorations out of different boxes that were just mainly wreaths, multi-colored ornaments, and such. The Christmas tree in the main entrance was already setup. Me and my parents arrived back in the states about 10 hours after we left Japan and let me tell you, I was already feeling the jet lag when I crashed into warm satin sheets and cool pillows. We didn't get to the house until around 2 in the morning, so I slept for most of the following day.

My second day mainly consisted of family members coming over to the house and discussing about different things; one of them being me and my parent's stay in Japan. My mother showed my aunt, uncle, and a few of my cousins photos of Tokyo, some of our mansion, and other stuff from the city. The majority of the evening they were all talking about what we missed since we've been gone but I tuned out most of their conversation because I was on my cell phone texting Kaoru. The current time was around 9PM here, so it should be around 2 in the morning back over there. I started texting Kaoru around 6PM and neither of us were getting bored with each other (which was a good thing!) for three hours going back and forth with the 'talking' but it was so much fun. I had been distracted with our conversing when I was interrupted by my cousin, Jackie. She was the annoying one who was four years younger than me. Sure I loved all of my cousins, but this one always... embarrassed me.

"Ooooh, who are you talking to?" She jumped on the couch beside me as she glanced over my shoulder. "Is it one of your friends over there?"

"They would all be asleep... difference in time zone? Yeah..." I put my attention back to my phone. Kaoru had just responded to a message I sent him a minute ago.

_I miss you._ That is what he had said. I couldn't help but smile as I read those words over a few more times. He was thinking about me!

_Awwh, thanks for thinking 'bout me. Don't worry, I miss you too! :) _ I hurried and typed my message.

Jackie hovered over my shoulder, spying at what I was typing. "Who is it?"

"Someone," I mumbled in mono tone.

"Who?"

I sighed, closing out of my inbox and putting it in my pocket. "It's a good friend, k?"

Then my other cousin butted in into the conversation, she was my age. "Oooohhh...Is it a boy?" Annie really annoyed me sometimes; she was nosy.

"If I'd say yes, would you shut up?"

She smirked, "Oh... so it is! Is it one of those super cute Japanese boys like in those manga's?" I thought about that for a second. Kaoru _was _cute, and he _was_ Japanese... why did that matter? I guess her smirk widened since I didn't automatically reply to her question. "So he is cute! Tell me cuz, Is he your boyfriend?" I looked back at my phone and noticed that Kaoru sent me another text message, but I was unable to read all of it because my stupid annoying cousin snatched it from my hand and decided to read it aloud. "_I hope you're not getting full of yourself! I miss your down-to-earthiness._" She looked at me with a funny expression and elbowed my side, "Ohhh, how cute! Do you have any pics of you two together? What does he look like?" She was already rummaging through my photos files. I seriously wanted to throw her out of my house, but that would be rude... I had to put up with her unfortunately. "Is this one it?" She showed me a photo with me and Kaoru in it, I was smiling while he kissed my cheek. I then noticed the pinkishness in my cheeks. Wow, I didn't know that my camera phone took good photos! "He's really cute."

"You think everything's cute... even puppies and clothes," I murmured.

She shrugged and gave my back my phone, "I don't mind it if you're dating an asian and all, but I'm not sure that my parents would want me going out with someone of a different ethnicity."

That comment right there felt like a slap in the face... somewhat. What was that about? It caught me off guard. I had never thought about that before. "What do you mean?"

Annie leaned against the couch, "Well I don't think they would be happy. They'd probably say something like 'oh, can't you do better?' and 'stick to your own kind' or something like that. You get me? I talked about interracial dating with my father and I get the feeling that he doesn't like it that much."

"Oh," that was all I was able to get out. _Was this going to lead to any future conflict?_

_Thanks a lot cuz._

"Yeah, so have you gave any thought about universities? I overheard your parents talking about that a while ago during dinner. You have straight A's?"

"Only a B or two.. but I'm doing fine. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, umm.. well I've started looking into Ivy League schools, like USC and UCLA and Stanford. My grades are pretty good plus I've been keeping myself busy with cheerleading, activities, and all that jazz. What about you? Isn't Stanford... like... your dream school?"

_Oh yeah, that's right. I almost forgot about that. How could I? _"I know, but I'm still a sophomore."

"And you've still got plenty of time to get involved with your school. Aren't you enrolled in some private school?"

"Yep."

"Are there any cute boys... besides that one?"

I shrugged, "I haven't noticed... besides the one we're talking about."

"Yeah, well our parents can pull us some strings so we can go to college together, that would be so cool!"

"Gee, yay." I was _so_ enthused.. Notice the sarcasm, hmph.

"But you're really smart and all... you can apply for early admissions, if you want. Plus we're attending that dinner party tomorrow too. Mr. Wilson will be there too, so our parents will have a nice chat with him sometime tomorrow evening. That should be fun."

I thought for a minute. For years I talked about going to Stanford, the majority of my cousins are going or already graduated from that place and the funny thing about it was that I never said one thing about Stanford since I arrived in Japan. Was I beginning to change somehow? What was happening to me (if anything was really happening)? I'm not even a senior in school yet and I'm already thinking about college, the future...etc. We were family friends of Paul Wilson, one of the members of Stanford's admissions board and we do have connections just like any rich, well-known family. Paul was good friends with my father because they studied together at Stanford, now 20 years later both of them are successful. I overhear them over the phone plenty of times to tell... but what if I wanted to stay in Japan? Why not for just a little longer? I know we aren't an official couple yet, but I don't want to leave Kaoru like right after graduation! I was thinking I'd be staying there for a couple of years, maybe until I was at least in my mid twenties. I was starting to love Asian culture too! _Some romance this is turning out to be... Besides, graduation is in two years... I have plenty of time to make up my mind until then, or at least until the college application period begins._

_

* * *

_

_Japan (Kaoru)_

I closed my phone, placed in on the nightstand and looked over at my brother. Hikaru was already in bed. Today was alright, but I missed seeing Anya and I was going to miss her for a few days. I threw my shirt over my head and put it in the hamper and went over to crawl into my own bed. It was 3AM, it was too late for me to be up but I did it for her. We kept texting back and forth for a few hours. It felt very good hearing from her. So far she was somewhat enjoying her vacation, she told me about her cousins bothering her. How was I going to get through the week without her? I was used to seeing her everyday at school and over at her home.

After I shut my phone off, I pulled the covers above me and closed my eyes to let sleep take over.


	20. Anya's West Coast Trip Part 2

**A/N: WARNING! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR SWEARING, SOMEWHAT INAPPROPRIATE LANGUAGE AND DRAMA IN THIS CHAPTER! Just so ya know!**

**ENJOY!**

**xoxo, Libby**

* * *

My makeup was finished, I had my outfit picked out. I planned to wear dark washed jeans, a white graphic tee with gold sandals. All that was needed to be fixed was my hair. I always woke up with crazy hair, but when I would step out of the shower, it was just an epic mess. Me and my cousin were going to go the mall in LA today so I let her sleep over. She finished braiding her hair and she started getting her clothes ready. Annie pulled out a white layered floral dress and a pale pink cardigan with her silver strapped sandals. I plugged my straightening iron into the nearest outlet waiting for it warm up. My makeup bag on the vanity contained eyeliner, mascara, some eyeshadow, and two small tubes of lip gloss. As I started straightening my wavy hair, my laptop's music library was on shuffle. The next song that was Katy Perry's '_E.T._' began to play. I could hear the words from Katy's song infest my ears and as it did, I couldn't help but think about Kaoru again. It felt like everything that I did, Kaoru would always find his way in my mind. Did I think it was weird? Sort of... maybe; but did that mean that I didn't like it? No; I enjoyed it. Those images in my head consisted of the times his arms were around me, his hands on me, those lips teasing my skin and that innocent grin along with his devilish ways. I already missed his lips and I missed those kisses so soon. My cheeks grew warm when I remembered the two of us making out before my departure. I smiled as the song progressed to the chorus.

_Kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison_

I could totally relate. I was craving for Kaoru as we speak. His lips against mine, the way we moved was in sync. It was like he had this some type of power, some kind of hold on me.

_Take me, wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_

I wouldn't care if the twins abducted me, that mean't more fun; more fun with Kaoru... and was I objected to this? Hell no. If he was in my room I would lock the door and have my way with him. It was his fault for making me feel this way. I couldn't help but feel this sensation.

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestria__l_

In some way, sure... he was an alien. Why? Simple, it's because I've never met a guy who was so sweet, so selfless (well he did give me an actual diamond necklace as a present... if that isn't selfless, then I don't know what is) He was just different! I never felt this way even with my ex before. A year ago, it felt awkward for me and it didn't feel as good as it did now. That was for sure. I never felt this intoxicated before in my life, not even a guy was able to make me feel overcome with want and need. The more it invaded my head, the more I thought. Maybe Kaoru was the one for me. He was everything I ever wanted in a guy for a relationship and he was what I needed. I don't know how to put it, I felt like things were good. We were in a good place.

* * *

Me and Annie had stopped at Victoria's Secret, Forever21, Guess, Louis Vuitton, and Chanel to do some late Christmas shopping (sales sales sales!). Annie decided to tease me while we were in VS because she bought me some underwear but somehow she managed to slip a lace red g-string in my bag while I wasn't looking. When we walked out of the store I glanced in the pink bag and took notice of the red underwear. I look her like 'what the hell' and she just winked at me.

"Just thought you might need it in the future. It's personally from me," Annie smiled. We went to Nordstroms to grab a latte and cookies to take a break from our day of shopping. After we grabbed our drinks and snacks we took our seats by the glass window with a great view of the Hollywood Hills. The view was pretty cool, the last time I was here was about a year ago.

"So, how are you and this guy?" Annie asked at a random moment.

"Umm, we're doing alright..." I said cooly. "We've been talking back and forth."

"Relationship?" I saw the gleam in her eye, she was fishing for personal business (i.e. my love life)

I sighed and leaned against the back of my seat, "I don't think we're official yet, I think we're both waiting for the right moment."

"... And how long has the flirting been happening?" She took another sip from her coffee and grabbed a cookie.

"Well for a month or two... him and his brother are a part of this club where they entertain girls after school. I don't know how they get away with it and their club activities as being extracurricular. It's not like drama or art club. It's called a Host club. They also do cosplay, sometimes it's weird, but then again it's funny too. They both do this twincest act for the girls, I did not like it at first. I've gotten a bit used to their brotherly love act though."

"Well they're both good looking... I mean, they are twins. That's pretty hot." She took a bit from her cookie and looked at me. "Have you ever thought of a threesome with them? You know," She paused. "...I don't know about you, but that does sound very hot."

"What?" I exclaimed. "I can't believe we're talking about this," I muttered. I needed my latte, sip Anya! Drink it! "I've never thought about it, that's for the record. Hey hey, I'm still a virgin you know."

"Have you thought about him popping your cherry?" Annie whispered, then she winked at me. I almost choked on a piece of my cookie when she said that. "That's cute, my cousin's blushing!"

"ANNIE!" I hissed. "Stop it, I'm not a slut! FYI, I'd like to wait until I'm married."

"I never called you a slut? Relax, I was just teasing you, and that's very class of you cuz! I'd like to see you try to control those teenage hormones. At our age, they're going crazy!"

"Can we please talk about something else? Please?" I pleaded.

"Okay, well here's something to talk about... when do you think you two will make it official?"

"We're still talking about the same thing, Annie!" I whined.

"We're not talking about sex, Anya. It's totally PG!"

I sighed, "Soon?"

"What about New Years Eve? That's coming up. Aren't you going back to Japan in two days?"

"Yeah..." I wrapped my hands around my arms and thought for a minute. "He's not going to pop the question, is he?"

My cousin shrugged, "Maybe? I don't know. I'm not the girl he likes." She fell silent for a minute before she spoke again. "Hey, I'm sorry about what I said before. If I sounded totally racist, then I'm sorry. We just want what's going to make you happy. I honestly think what you two have right now is really cute. Young love!"

"Oh ha ha. You're so funny," I yawned. "Hey, can we look for some dresses? If I'm going to a New Years party, I want to be prepared."

"K, sure!" We sat for a moment before we gathered our things and threw away our snack bag. We still were not finished with our drinks, so we put them in a plastic cup to go. For the next fifteen minutes we could not find one single cute looking dress. I mentally sighed. _Oh, Kaoru! Make me yours already! _

"Don't worry, I'll just look over there by the dressing room." Annie pointed to where she was going to go. I nodded and continued my journey for the perfect party dress. Suddenly...

"Look what the wind blew in," I heard a high pitched girlie voice. I hoped it wasn't her. I knew that voice anywhere, it didn't matter if I was in LA, New York, or Japan. I just knew. A few minutes later as I was browsing through different dresses, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I wouldn't mind running into anyone... anyone but Ariana. I turned to see a snarky looking girl with her dagger-like eyes pouring into her face. "Is that you, Anya? Oh my goodness... when I heard you transferred to Japan for rehab, I didn't think you'd be back this soon."

"You really have no respect for others, huh. How's that dream going for you? Didn't you used to say that you always wanted to be a Playmate?" Ariana Blaine was the most popular girl in school. A lot of the guys loved her. She was blonde, petite, pink lips, perky butt, blue eyes. The only girls who liked her wanted to be her, they envied her. I never did like Ariana that much, Lizzy saw this too which resulted in befriending me and ditching Ariana. Long story to make short Ariana was not a good influence for Lizzy. Ariana was a party girl, even though she was a year older than me she still got into college frat parties, bars, trashy places. It wasn't appealing to me so I didn't ever converse or hang with her or her minions.

"Why do you care? It's none of your business." Ariana took a second to notice my brown colored hair. "I see you changed your color, I can't believe you'd choose a trashy color; but then again I do believe it."

"Last time I checked I didn't ask for your opinion..." I murmured. _Why couldn't I just have a good time window shopping? Where the hell was my cousin?_

"You don't need to ask me, last time I checked this is America. We can say _whatever _we want. That's the beauty of free speech, sweetie."

"Where's your muzzle? I don't want to hear you. Maybe when you become a centerfold you won't be such a bitch."

"I'm not a bitch, I'm honest and I speak my mind. If you don't like that then that's too bad. If you can't take the heat get the hell out of the kitchen." I rolled my eyes. I was trying my best to ignore her, but Ariana's rude comments were beginning to piss me off. What was I going to do? Punch her? Pull her hair? Cuss her out using every bad word there is? My parent's raised me better than to fight with my fists. I didn't want to be an embarrassment... and a disappointment. The last thing I wanted was to get arrested or thrown out of a store.

"I can't help but ask why you left so soon. Everyone at school still think you got pregnant," Ariana arched a brow, giving me that oh-so-familar smart ass expression. "I think it's really low what you've gotten away with, Anya. You stole my boyfriend and you turned my ex-best-friend against me. But karma has really bitten you hard in the ass. Whether those rumors about you getting knocked up were true or not, I still think you're a spoiled, two-faced, slutty little bitch. I mean... look at yourself... I'm glad I'm not you." I faced it during my freshmen year and here I was, face to face with her now.

"Are you finished?"

"No," She giggled, "No, I'm not. I've also heard rumors that you're starting to go out with a slanted-eye." If that was some kind of joke or a asian nickname, it wasn't funny. I didn't like the feeling I was getting in my stomach. I could not believe she was bringing Kaoru into this! "I honestly thought you could do better. I mean... seriously? I bet he just feels sorry for you. Us Americans have quite a reputation for being easy. When he sees that you're willing to open your legs for anyone, he'll be gone before you can say easy and sleazy."

"Ariana, what the hell is your problem?" I couldn't take it anymore. It didn't take a genius to know how I felt. In the back of my mind, I could feel the tears that were longing to be released. I could feel the insecurity without him. I had feelings for Kaoru; feelings that always made me feel clear and alive. I knew that he felt the same way too. Right now was a really good time to have him around for comfort. He'd wrap one arm around me while Hikaru would tell her off. Hikaru was the type to not hold back. I needed them right now. Without them I felt venerable. I wasn't going to let her insult Kaoru, Hikaru, or anyone under my watch. These people were friends.

One thing was for sure. This girl needed to be put in her place, _now_.

"I don't have a problem," She replied nonchalantly while checking out her freshly new manicured hand. "I can't say the same about you, though."

"I don't know what I ever did to make you feel that way, but let's get a few things straight: I didn't sleep with Dylan. He wanted to, but I told him no. He broke up with me and then moved on with another girl like we were never dating." I wasn't going to let this girl bully me anymore. "Another thing: Shut your damn mouth and get over yourself. You know nothing about me and I don't owe anything to your ass. And another thing. I didn't brainwash Lizzy. She decided she didn't want to hangout with you. Now I remember why she wanted to change some things. Look at myself? Well last time I checked I was on the Principal's Honors list, I never went out to parties, drank, hooked up with older guys, and I never gave a guy oral sex. I think I'm pretty good at where I stand." After my monologue I suddenly felt my phone vibrate. When I checked the caller ID, I couldn't help but smile and feel the pounding of my heart. "Well it was nice seeing you, Ariana... but I've got to get going. Good luck in your future, you're going to need it. Look at yourself," I smirked and walked away leaving her standing there with her mouth open. She was always a bitch, but she was a effing bitch to me. Hopefully that would be the last time I'd be seeing her bleach blonde self.

I rushed out of the area and walked as far as I could, away from her. As soon as I found the restroom away from where we were, I sat down with my shopping bags beside me in the biggest bathroom stall I locked the door and slid down to the floor with my back against the wall. My eyes began to water; I felt shortness of breath kicking in, and I slowly began to cry. I couldn't keep the tears hidden anymore. They had to come out sooner. I really needed to hear his voice and I gave my thanks to God that he on the other end. I pressed the talk button and brought the phone close to my ear.

"Kaoru?"

* * *

_(Kaoru)_

"Anya! Hi!" I said cheerfully.

The next thing she said put me on edge, "K-Kaoru? Ohmygod you h-have no idea how much I've been wanting to hear your voice!" My heart stopped, I didn't know what was wrong; but I could sense that something wasn't right. I didn't know anything right now and it was starting to scare me.

"Anya, are you alright? Are you crying?" She sounded like she was in panic. I put a finger near my mouth and I started biting my nail.

I heard sniffs and faint sobbing on the other end, "I'm f-fine now. Something just happened, but I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" What really hurt was that I didn't know anything. She told me nothing, she didn't tell me anything. My heart raced. Hikaru came out of the bathroom.

He looked at me curiously, "Is she there?"

"Can you talk?" I heard her voice, I began to breathe again when I noticed her breathing was easing up. Less sobs.

"Well we're talking right now. I've been missing you." I said lightly and added a small laugh, hoping it would make her feel better.

"Same here." She was silent for a minute, I didn't know if she wanted to talk or if she wanted to hear me do the talking. "I miss hearing your laugh. When I come back we should party with champagne. I need a drink." The both of us laughed. This went on for a minute or so.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru hopped onto my bed. "How's our little American?" He said loud enough.

When I heard Anya laughing some more, I knew she must have hear Hikaru, "Wow, so that's my nickname? You're going to call me your little American?"

"Is that okay?" I asked. Hikaru was literally next to me with his ear near my phone.

"I like it," she said. Her distress call later turned into a nice conversation with Hikaru and I. I could tell she was feeling better after twenty minutes.

* * *

_(Anya)_

_"_Hey, I've got another call. Can I call you later?" I asked.

Kaoru and Hikaru shouted, "Sure!"

"Alright, I'll talk to you two later."

"Bye!" I heard Hikaru.

"I miss you," Kaoru spoke.

"I miss you too, Kaoru I'll talk to you about that other stuff when I come back. Bye," I clicked the End Call button on my phone and switched to my other call.

"Anya! Where are you? I tried calling you, but you very busy talking on the phone. Was it your _boyyyyyyfriend_?" I couldn't help but blush.

"I wish I could say so, but not yet! What do you want? I'm in the restroom..."

"Well, I was looking through the different racks and I think I found a dress that would look wonderful on you. Come out and meet me in the dressing room. I'm the first room on the right, K?"

"Fine, see you." I clicked End Call and sat there for a moment. How could things start out good, then turn bad, then it can bounce back to being great. I thought of Kaoru and smiled, he was my futuristic lover.

_5 minutes later..._

"I'm here, let me see the dress." I knocked on Annie's dressing room door. She opened it wearing a blue halter style gown with a mermaid inspired train. "It's the red one. I thought you'd might like it. That dinner party is later today, so we've got about another 2 hours here. I'm buying the black one and I've got heals at home to match."

"Wow," I closed the door, made my way to the strapless garment and examined it. It wasn't too short, but it wasn't too long. Length wise, it was perfect. The color was nice, it was a bright red and the texture was so soft she brushed it against her cheek. "This is nice! It doesn't look too..."

"Slutty?" Annie filled in the sentence.

"Umm.. something like that," I said quietly.

Annie glanced at the mirror in front of us, she looked at me confused for a moment, "Hey... you alright? Have you been crying? Your eyes look a little puffy."

I shimmied out of my jeans and shirt and got into the dress, "I just got insulted by the school bully and put her in her place. It's nothing to worry about," Annie stepped behind me to zip up the back of the dress.

"Well if you put her in your place, why are you crying?"

I turned myself so I faced Annie, "She... well... she didn't only insult me. She kind of insulted him and his friends. It sounded pretty racist too, but she's one of those girls..."

"Who cares about her, she sounds like a huge ho with a huge ego. You said you told her off, forget about her then! We should have fun today. Don't let a bitch bring you down."

I grinned at her comment and looked at myself in the mirror for a minute, feeling mixed about the dress on my body. "If I wear this, it'll be the second time."

Annie looked at me slightly puzzled "Huh?"

"Well... when I went to an event last time, the dress I wore was the same color."

"Oh, well why not wear the same color again? Red screams sexy. It's a bold statement if you're wearing red, and I also like the black floral lace on the bust area. It's adds the sex appeal but it's safe at the same time. It's not a hooker dress, so you're good. Maybe you'll get that New Years kiss... or you'll maybe even get lucky, if you know what I mean," She poked my side. I hated my cousin teasing me! Family, ugh! "It does look good on you. Wear a pushup to perk those girls up! We should have bought you one of those miraculous pushups. Your boobs would look larger wearing those." She grinned at me for a second, "What kind of underwear are you going to wear?"

I gapped at her with my mouth hanging out, "What the hell kind of a question is _that_?"

* * *

**A/N: Hi! I hoped you enjoyed some girl drama... If there's one thing I didn't like writing this, it would be the insulting comments and remarks toward Anya and Kaoru! I did not like writing a bully, but I think I pulled it off pretty good, I'd hope so! The next chapter will be about Kaoru/Anya interaction (by phone of course) and that dinner party I've briefly mentioned, so stay tuned!**

**Reviews please! Thank you :)**


	21. Anya's West Coast Trip Part 3

**A/N: Hello y'all! I'm sorry for leaving you hanging! I have been busy and personal issues have come up, but luckly I have had little time to update! I have been watching the news and I am very devastated by the earthquake in tsunami in Japan that took place last weekend :( **

**I have been wanting to go there since I was a little girl. My heart and prayers are going to everyone who have been affected there. I truly hope from the bottom of my heart that the country can recover and be stronger than ever. **

**PRAY FOR JAPAN!**

**

* * *

**

"My parents tell me you're interested in Stanford, is that so?"

I nodded, shaking his hand. "Yes, sir. It's always been my first choice."

Mr. Wilson smiled, "That's good. Then I assume you will be applying there soon?"

"Oh... erm.. but I'm only in tenth grade, sir."

He chuckled, "Please... you can call me Paul."

"Okay... but there might be a problem, I'm not living in the states right now."

"Are you still a US citizen?"

I nodded, "Yes, but I'm concerned about something. How would I be able to take the ACT, the SAT tests, and the written exam? Right now me and my family live in Japan. Would I be considered as an international student since I'm not living in the country?"

Mr. Wilson squinted for a moment as if he was thinking, but then he shook his head a moment later, "I'll tell you what," He reached into his coat pocket and grabbed a small piece of paper. "If you want you can call me on weekdays or your mother or father can call for you for the information. Here is my business card. My cell phone number is on the back, just in case if you wish to call me yourself."

While putting the card in my clutch I smiled at the older man, "Thank so very much. I don't want to keep you from doing whatever it is you were doing."

"Very well then, it was nice seeing you Ms. Revon. Happy holidays!"

"Thank you! Have a happy new year, Mr. Wilson." I shook his hand once more and parted ways with the man. When I spotted my two cousins, they were both standing in the foyer with drinks in their hand. Annie and my other cousin, Sarah were laughing at something. I couldn't hear them because I was still trying to make my way through the sea of people surrounding me. I approached the two less than a minute later, "Hi."

"Hey cuz!" Annie greeted me, smiling with her glass of apple cider in one hand. My other cousin was twenty-one, so she was able to legally drink. I guessed she was drinking some wine because it looked red. It probably wasn't punch or apple juice. Heh. "You enjoying yourself?"

I shrugged, "It's alright I guess. I bumped into Mr. Wilson from Stanford."

"Oh yeah?" Sarah looked at me with her hazel eyes, her mascara-filled lashed blinking a few times. "How did that go?"

"Well it was fine, I couldn't talk to him about everything so he gave me his card. I think I'm going to call him next week when school starts again, you know.. more information about applying, the tests, all that shizz."

"Cool, what other schools do you plan on applying at?"

"Stanford is one of them... ummm, USC, UCLA, and Oxford in Enlgand. I read about their international program for first time freshmen students."

They stared at me as I began to explain the different career paths I was interested in, possible majors I was looking into, and other things, Annie laughed suddenly and that threw me off guard. "Calm down my dear cousin! You've got the rest of your sophomore year, the junior year, then you can decided whether you want to apply to those schools. Just study for those tests I told you about before, the SAT and the ACT. If you get a really really good score, then you'll have a better chance at getting into the universities. I think Sarah still has her review workbooks lying around somewhere in her home, right?"

I saw Sarah nod, "Sure. It's not like I threw them away... I keep a lot of stuff! I'll mail them to you when you get back to school."

"Thanks so much!"

She smiled at me, "Anytime my cousin. So..." She looked around observing the people and then back towards me. "Tell me more about this boy you're dating."

"We're not dating!" I exclaimed. I tried to sound convincing, but the tone if my voice wasn't help me. It made me feel like I was whining.

"Oh I think she's telling herself that, huh." Sarah laughed and took another gulp from her martini. "It's cute, really..."

Annie grinned devilishly towards me, "Well from all of the eavesdropping I've been doing recently since our dear cousin is here and all, It sounds like she's the more dominate one."

I felt my drink explode in my mouth and I coughed from genuine shock. My stupid nosy pestering cousin! "Excuse me?"

"Well isn't it true?"

"I dont know! Just shut up about it!"

"Oh, look!" Annie exclaimed. "She's turning red."

"How busy have you been with his boy, Anya?" Sarah suddenly changed her tone, it had gone from something carefree and funny to curious and concerned.

"Define busy," I mumbled.

"So you've made out with him?" Annie clapped her hands together and leaned closer to me. "How many times?"

"I don't know... and by the way, why is it any of your business?" I shouted. "I thought you had a boyfriend!"

"I don't, I'm waiting for a while. Right now I'm not what you consider the dating type. But I don't go and hook up with randoms daily, I'm just not interested in dating right now. But you're my cousin! You should at least fill us in on_ some _action! Like... tongue battles, the occasional groping, some kinky stuff (if any), and who's usually on top? Those sort of stuff."

"_WHAT_? What makes you think I'm telling you anything at all!" I gritted my teeth, hands in fists. I honestly couldn't tell anyone how much I wanted to knock out my cousin. She was taking it too far for my liking.

Suddenly, she shrieked jumping up and down. "_Ohmigod!_ Let's dance! They're playing my song!" Annie was shaking her little butt as she heard "Like A G6" in the other part of the mansion. My cousins dragged each other towards the dance floors in the opposite wing of the manor. For about ten minutes they played more song, I recognized them as: "DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love" then I heard "How Low" then some Ke$ha song I didn't remember, and before a slow song I heard Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream." Now a Bruno Mars song was playing: his smash hit "Just The Way You Are" and I couldn't help but smile inwardly and out as it made me think about my ginger-haired boy. I missed Kaoru a lot. Being at this party was okay during some points, but I just wasn't feeling it. I either felt like crawling into bed reading a book, watching the Hills, or even browsing the internet... that stuff. Comparing to this, those things felt the most normal to me. A year ago, I was just dying to come to these parties; the ones with dance floors, blaring music, cute looking drinks (alcoholic or virgin-style), mingling with the crowd... it sounded cool back then, really cool. It sounded like this It club, like you felt important just for even being there! Looking back, It isn't as appealing now than it was then.

It was amusing how I could still hear my cousin squealing at every song she's in love with; I inwardly groaned as I moved away from the wing towards one of the many buffet rooms (yes, there were many and I mean many people there). I was getting hungry too... So I grabbed a few slices of chicken meat, a bottled water, chips and dip, green beans, and a small bowl of soup. I looked at the soup and I suddenly remembered the ramen Haruhi made me try a month ago. It was actually pretty good. As soon as I filled my plate I found a loner table and sat there. I honestly didn't care if there wasn't anyone sitting near me, I kind of wanted some alone time. Some of the suffocation my cousins were giving me wasn't helping either because now I've been wanting to kiss Kaoru and kiss and kiss and kiss.

_Damn it, people... Just leave me and my love life alone._

_

* * *

_

_The Next Day (Anya)_

"So you're coming back tomorrow?"

"Umm... well my flight is leaving tomorrow morning, but we're not leaving as early as we did before. We'll be back there before New Years Eve."

"Alright, well there's a party at our mansion..." Kaoru started, but let his brother continue with the sentence.

"... and since now we both know you'll be back just in time..." Now I could hear Hikaru through the speaker.

"We wanted to invite you officially!" Both announced in perfect unison. It has been a couple of months and I was getting used to the games they would play and it's funny in a way for me because I didn't like it at the beginning. Maybe I was changing and didn't realize it until now. "There's a dress code too."

I rose a brow and smiled, "So what does that mean?"

"Sexy dress! Sexy dress!" The two shouted. I couldn't help but laugh as I rolled my eyes... even though it did leave me looking pink in the cheeks. I heard Hikaru chuckling in the background saying something like, "_I know for sure he would love to see you showing off that body of yours!"_ Then I heard something else. Was it Kaoru... I think so, but wait... was... he..._whining_? I wasn't sure, but he came back and said,_ "Why can't you stop teasing me? It's not nice and it hurts my feelings."_

"And maybe if you get lucky you can get to see us preform one of our brotherly love acts in front of all the ladies," Hikaru announced.

"Oh wow, Hikaru." I couldn't help but laugh, feeling the need to make a funny sarcastic remark. "Leave your brother alone, it's obvious that you're embarrassing him."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. But it's just... so... fun! Isn't it Kaoru," I heard him speaking seductively to I presumed to be Kaoru. The whole thing made me want to chuckle in a corner all day. A minute later I heard Hikaru shuffling in the background, then I heard Kaoru on the other end.

"Hi!" I grinned, I loved hearing his voice. It felt so great hearing someone enthused and cheerful, I was looking forward to coming back already!

I smiled, jumped onto my bed and opened a bag of goldfish. "Well hello to you too, Kaoru. How's your vacation going?"

"Alright, but it could be better with you here though."

"But I am leaving tomorrow. So you'll see me right before New Years Eve... I hope me being away hasn't been torturing you a lot!"

I heard him laugh on the other end, "Well do you want me to be perfectly honest?"

I leaned further against the pillows and brought my bag closer to me, eating it while I heard him talk, "That would be nice, sure."

"I've missed you a lot since you've been gone. I know it's only been for a week but It feels longer really," He paused for a short moment. Then he continued, "I can't stop thinking about the way your hair falls so perfectly and I can't get your lips out of my memory because I want to kiss them so badly."_ Was this guy for real? I'm honestly trying to calm myself down from the blushing overload here! Who is he tying to portray himself as? Mr. Sexy Smooth Casanova? Please! _Three months ago I would have shuddered at those words, but now I felt giddy, girly, and bubbly the more they repeatedly played back in my head. _Well he did admit that he wanted to kiss me a lot, right? And my hair isn't that bad... wonder why he even brought that up. _He continued a moment later after briefly pausing. "Do you want to kiss me? I know you want to kiss me." I sighed and closed my eyes as I was leaning against the headboard of the bed. He really was having fun with this, wasn't he? It was also kind of cute that Kaoru was acting flirtatious even over the phone. I had been used to seeing him wink at me two times and whispering in my ear often.

"I miss you," I said softly. "... And when I'm back, I'll make sure to give you the best kiss you'll ever have in your life... you are right. I do want to kiss you, Kaoru." My eyes opened and closed again while I tried getting my breathing under control. I could feel my hormones rising, even though there was no one else in the room. Being a teenager it was natural and normal... right? Maybe acting out a little bit wouldn't hurt so much. At the moment I was wondering, wondering if it was a good time to take some pictures. I had boughten new panties the other day with my cousin and I did end up bringing my black floral patterned tights. One of my old friends teased me about the tights and called them "sexy lace." They were made of black lace anyway. There was mural sized mirror across from the bed, big enough to take full body photos. I eyed my three suitcases: the largest one, then medium sized, and the smallest one (for accessories like hair spray, curling iron, straightener, and makeup) a few times, then my gazed turned towards the digital camera that laid on the desk beside the window. I took a deep breath and exhaled it, deciding what I wanted to do. Perfect.

I heard him chuckle slightly when my head was pulled me back down to earth. By now my cheeks were burning! "And I miss you... a lot. I can't wait for you to come back, then we can all celebrate and ring in the new year together. Anyway I'd better let you go, I don't want to keep you from any plans you may have for the rest of the day. We'll see you soon!" After I heard a faint click I ended the call and placed the phone on one of the pillows. I munched on more goldfish for a little while. I had swallowed my pill and washed it down with some water and my snack until a thought came up.

_Wait... what did he say? Back then, before he hung up. Before saying that he'd let me go..._

_"... ring in the new year..."_

_"...Together."_

_Together? Well wait, maybe my hearing had gone loopy. But I thought I had heard him say it._

_Yes, it wasn't my imagination. It was true._

_That's what he said: Together._

_

* * *

_

_A Little While Later..._

"Okay! Goodnight mom, nite dad!" It was half past eleven and my parents decided to hit the hay, so I made the decision to wait an hour until I knew for sure they were sound asleep. There room was 3-4 rooms down the hall, so I knew they wouldn't wake up or come in my room. I closed the door of the room I was staying in. I spent half an hour curling my hair, touching up my hair with gloss and shine to make it even more nice, (even thought it was in the late evening), applying a fairly modest amount of makeup, and mentally arranging the different 'costumes' I was going to take photos in.

One hour after saying goodnight to my parents, I opened up my luggage and went through my lingerie. I had some of the panties from the other day peaking from the suitcase in the Pink bag.

Was I thinking twice about doing this? Sure, maybe for a second or some but I couldn't bring myself to discontinue something that was making me feel good. I felt this adrenaline rush as I began discarding the clothing that was on my petite body. First my pink long sleeved tee came off as I pulled it over my head and placed it on the edge of the bed. Then came my A&F pajama bottoms. I shimmied out of my sweats and kicked them somewhere. I was too distracted to even look where they landed. They could have landed by the wastebasket for all I care. Just the thought of what I was going to due made my heart pound. It was anticipation, the anticipation of having anyone walk in. The last thing I needed was my mom or dad walking in on me while I'm posing for my camera looking sexy with only a bra and a slim pair of underwear. The first picture I was going to take would have me only in my intimates. I pursed my lips a little bit and pushed my cleavage up a little bit and clicked the button on my phone, then my camera. I liked how it came out because of two reasons: 1) I looked slim around my waist, and 2) I looked damn hot. My push up bra really helped enhanced the size of my breasts. I couldn't help but feel like the hottest thing on earth, like I was a goodness or something. I felt incredibly fine.

The next picture I took, I was still wearing the same panties but I had discarded my bra; but instead of flashing my breasts I decided to tease by covering them with my arm. In the photo I was winking flirtatiously and in the background I was popping one of my legs up in a cute way. Then the next few photos I continued taking consisted of me in a few g-strings, a thong or two with only a few inches of cloth covering my breasts. More photos of me in panties, but this time I was wearing pumps, wedges and stilettos. I sat (or more accurately I was laying) on the queen sized bed with one leg in the air with the other one bent. This next photo I was wearing some Gucci pumps while I continued to show off how hot my body looked in very, very, very little clothing. I changed from thongs to cheeky panties to bikinis. I changed from Gucci to Jimmy Chou to Betsey Johnson. I changed poses that ranged from cute to sexy and from sexy to hot. I was still debating whether or not I wanted to show my breasts in at least one photo. I had all of these other seductive and suggestive poses from sitting to laying on the bed, from teasing to stripping while I had breaks to change. It felt like a photo shoot on it's own! Like I was modeling for a magazine. A few other photos showed me sitting on the floor with my knees spread while I had on white tights, and matching white lacy bra and panties to match. The last photo I remember taking before stopping for the night was that I was posing, but in somewhat of a different way. It felt more exotic? Erotic perhaps. But I decided to take off my heals first. After placing them on the bed I walked back to the mirror with camera and phone in hand. I looked at my hair, then at my black tights and the lacy ash colored underwear. After what felt like minutes in my head, I made up my mind and reached behind my back and unhooked the clasp.

A moment later I raised my camera in front of the mirror and pressed the button.

* * *

**A/N: Now how interesting was this chapter? I never said my character was perfect lol... but it seems that Anya has embraced the art of photography, eh? I just hope this doesn't come back and bite her in the fanny! I honestly didn't have this drafted out or planned, it just came out. Anywho.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now we're closer to the New Years Party where Kaoru and Anya are reunited! Stay tuned for more romance, drama, and angst in future chapters! Things will begin to get a little bit more steamy, so I'm just warning everyone! After this, I'm encouraging viewers who are 15/16 and up. But I will not be writing any lemons, the warning is based on language, some sexual situations, and (insert future cliffhangers) :)**

**Reviews please! :)**


	22. Official At Midnight

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT**

**Hello my readers! I say, I'm a bit disappointed in the lack of reviews I've gotten. I will say it again, If I don't have more than 5 reviews for upcoming chapters including this one, I will put this story on a hiatus or I may not continue writing it at all. University is coming up in August, I have been catching up on reading, studying my mathematics and such... I guess you can say I've been keeping myself busy! hehe.. But anyway... I enjoy getting reviews! So please keep them coming!**

**xoxo - Libby**

* * *

_The desire of the feeling leaves me wanting more. The need of your taste, hands, breath, and face. I am yours, and you are mine._

* * *

I felt uneasy the next time I woke up. It had been 5AM when I opened my eyes, it was still a bit dark but the sun would make it's appearance in about 30 minutes or so. My eyes focused on the ceiling for a minute, then my computer that was still sitting on the table across from my bed. _I must have forgotten to put it away... _Then everything from last night came rushing back into me. The promiscuous and erratic behavior I experienced hours ago were nothing but images in my head that rested in my digital camera and cell phone. Photo after photo appeared amazingly looking in my opinion. It had been the first time I experimented with his special type of photography and I couldn't help but feel more confident about my body. My hair was perfect and in place. I had touched up some makeup I applied earlier that day to give my face an exotic look. The main reason I even did it was because of how Kaoru made me feel during our conversation and in general how he affects me. His voice made me smile and I couldn't wait to see that smile when I'd come back. His flirtation last night turned something on inside of me. I couldn't fully explain it, but all I can say was that I liked it. A lot. Those hormones were to be blamed too. Those moment I wanted to lock him in a closet, a room, somewhere secluded came crashing back in my blood. Hey, we _are_ teenagers after all... since it _is_ natural for us to feel these things, then would it really be such a big problem to express them? I guess you could say I expressed them through "photography."

Then again, it didn't feel as good as it did then. I sensed the tightening in my stomach and the increased beating in my heart. As I thought about it, I asked myself what in the hell was I thinking. I hadn't been caught so that was one good thing that came out of it... but now it just felt different. I didn't feel that adrenaline rush I had then. A part of me wants to erase every little piece of evidence that showed my acting out but then again I felt good about how I looked in a lot of them. I didn't have to delete all of them, I could at least keep 2. It wouldn't be such a big deal! Besides, who's honestly going to be going through my phone anyway? No one does, I have my privacy and I'd like to like it that way. Another thing that I found interesting was how adults seemed to have many secrets, secrets that were just that; unknown and concealed. Nonexistent in the eyes of others. Hell, if adults can have secrets why can't we have some of our own too? What people don't know won't really kill them, _come on_.

"You can't have your cake and eat it too," I murmured to myself. I finished erasing all of the pictures from my camera. After I got rid of them I sighed in relief knowing that they were gone and that they wouldn't be used against me.

_Even though I can't have it, why not take a slice anyway? It's not like I'm having all of it..._

Like I said before, I have my privacy.

...And I'd like to keep it that way.

* * *

_December 30th (Anya)_

"Hello!" I greeted the houseworkers cheerfully as I made my way across the main hall of my family's home. I was excited to being back in Japan again; to be back in school, to see Haruhi, Kim, Hikaru... and I was even more happy to be with Kaoru again after being away for only a week. It felt longer than a week, but since I was back it didn't matter. The friends from Ouran made their way into my mind then,_ I have some souvenirs for Haruhi, Kim, and the twins. I'm sure they'll like the postcards and other goodies I bought back home! _Then I remembered about the party that the twins were supposedly going to throw on New Years Eve; tomorrow. Tomorrow was the night of the party.

"Miss, you received some mail while you were away." I thanked our housekeeper, took the mail and rushed up to my bedroom. My bags were already in my room and I started to go through my things. The already-worn clothes were put in my pop-up hamper by the closet door and everything else like hair and makeup products were placed in their original place, in my top drawer. It usually didn't take me a long time to unpack, which I was grateful for! Once I was done with the reorganizing I grabbed my mail I put on the bed and went through them. The first was from my pen pal, Sarah from the UK. We had started writing to each other since I was in 7th grade (oh.. and she is real. My teacher back in the US made sure the kids we were talking to were real haha, plus our teacher was close friends with an English teacher in Britain). She just asked me how I was doing, what I did over my holiday break, and all the general questions. I sent her a letter three months ago, telling her about my recent relocation here in Japan; telling her how I was adjusting, about Kaoru and Hikaru, and along with that I sent her a few photos around town and attractions. She seemed to enjoy it since she said so in her recent letter.

The next few piece of mail were from Universities in the States giving me regular information about their campuses, if I was interested... yada-yada. I was told I would be hearing from Stanford and USC in the next few weeks because the schools were the top elite colleges. Mainly they told me I would have to study for the ACT and the SAT tests. I am a pretty small person academically, I mean... I think my average would be 2100 or something around there. I inherited my parents academic ability (which was pretty awesome since they did great throughout high school and college) but they always told me to work hard. And it wouldn't hurt to buy a few practice tests from Amazon or something to help me before I take the real test. Sure I was pretty good in english, but math sometimes was exhausting. Sure I managed A's and B's during math courses, but it was a challenge. I briefly remembered that math and science were Hikaru's strongest points, so I made a mental note to talk to him about possibly tutoring me after club hours. I was covered in English, the sentence structure, the grammar, and reading tests, but I wouldn't mind spending some alone time with Kaoru too. More private time with my future boyfriend (you know what I mean). Wink. Wink.

Then the last letter I had, well... it was more of an envelope style of letter perhaps? It just had my name, but no return address. Curious as to what was inside, I ripped the top and pushed my hand into the manila envelope and felt a piece of paper. I took it out and read it a few times.

**Watch your step, foreigner. **

**Cross the line and you'll see what happens. **

**This will be your only warning, Revon.**

I rolled my eyes, crumbling the paper and throwing it in the wastebasket. Seriously... If whoever wrote this thinks this is some kind of game I'm willing to play, then they're pretty f-ing stupid. What could have I possibly done to make them say that? What could they mean by saying 'cross the line.' I guess this means I have a hater now.

But I am wondering something...

What on God's name did I even do?

* * *

_December 31st 8:49PM (Anya)_

The dress laid on the bed and I continued to stare at it for another minute. I spent the rest of yesterday lounging and I went to sleep earlier than usual, around 9pm. I didn't want to feel the jet lag affect. Tonight was New Years Eve, the 31st, the final day of the year.

I took a deep breath and saw myself in the mirror. My wavy-sleak hair fell perfectly and I applied just a small amount of makeup. I had to look perfect tonight, there was someone I wanted to impress. My red dress from California was already on my body and it hugged my body nicely along with the black mini crop blazer I decided to wear with it. I smiled, knowing how great I looked. My phone buzzed. I viewed my message.

_People are starting to come. Meet us in an hour? - K_

I grinned, _Sure. 1 hour._

An hour seemed to come by fast. Before I knew it, I was holding my silver sequined clutch and walking to the car outside that was waiting for me. The door opened and there I saw Kim, Haruhi, Tamaki and the rest of the host club in the limo. The twins were missing from the group, I assumed they were at their mansion since it was at their home.

"Hi," I smiled to Kim and Haruhi. "Haruhi, I'm surprised to see you dressed as a boy."

"Yes, well a lot of students from school are going to be at the party so I just decided to dress up. Tamaki tried to force me into dressing up into some frilly dress and such, I was not comfortable."

"But Haruhi, you would have looked so beautiful..." Tamaki mumbled dramatically. I just giggled a little bit. I sat next to Kim and whispered to her about tonight.

"Are you two going to become a couple, official? Yet?" She whispered.

"I'm hoping so. If he doesn't, I'm just going to have to do it myself."

She examined my choice of clothing, then grinned. "Nice choice with the outfit. I bet Kaoru's jaw will drop when he see's you."

I couldn't help but laugh, "I'd hope not. I want him to be able to speak."

"I hope he does, because you look gorgeous." Kim sat back in her seat and offered me a strip of bubble gum, which I gladly accepted.

"Thanks." I grabbed my phone and sent Kaoru a quick message, _Be there in a few._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Kaoru! Hikaru! Hi!" I rushed over to the twins and hugged them with both arms. "I've miss you guys."

Hikaru grinned, "Oh really? Who did you miss more?"

"Hey! That's not fair, Hikaru." I crossed my arms against my chest. "I missed the both of you equally. That's fair enough..." I trailed.

"Don't be modest," Hikaru had said.

Kaoru then spoke up, "It's okay..." He then walked closer towards me, kissed the side of my face and whispered, "I know you missed me more." I could automatically feel the warmth in my cheeks again for the umpteenth time when he stepped back and winked cutely at me.

"Hey! You better not be keeping secrets," Hikaru said accusingly.

I couldn't help but giggle a little bit, thinking it was a bit cute at how he was acting now. I leaned closer towards him and kissed him on the cheek. "There, you don't need to feel jealous."

Just as when they were going to say something, a few girls came in view and made their way towards me. They were a few girls in our class I had befriended since my time at Ouran. They smiled at the three of us, then spoke about different stuff. When two of the girls were about to pull me away from the twins, they told me they would see me before midnight. When they walked off to find the refreshments. I loved food. The next two hour was filled with dancing, music, girls and guys drinking champagne and eating gourmet food. I'd see occasional flirting happen and even a few guys tried to make a pass at me but I had to decline since the guy I wanted was here, hosting the party. Hikaru was occupied with a few girls including Kim who was giggling and looking up at him with cutesy eyes. I saw twice that the twins performed their brotherly love act. Once I noticed a certain part in it where Kaoru was being held by his brother when he briefly looked at me. He blushed a little bit and their game commenced. Time had flown by fast, before I knew it it was 11:45pm. My feet were a little sore since I'd been dancing for an hour with some other people. I decided to take a break from the commotion and such when I looked up to see Hikaru on one end of the hall smiling and laughing with a few other girls, then I saw Kaoru near the doorway to their balcony. I focused my vision on Kaoru until I noticed him ushering me to come outside with him. Inwardly I was grinning widely. I made my way to where he was then a moment later he stealthily lead me outside when no one was looking. My heart starting fluttering at the feeling of his hand holding mine.

"I'm glad we're alone," I said softly. "This thing you guys threw... it's pretty cool."

He smiled at me, "Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

I took a breath in and released it. If I wasn't going to ask him now, I don't think I would have enough courage to do it later. "Kaoru?"

He looked at me, "Yes?"

"There... There's... Look, there's something you need to know," I breathed in again and spoke. "Ever since I met you, you've done nothing but make my life even better than what it was when I moved here. The little things you do make me go crazy, I like it when you smile and when you look at me. I care about you a lot and I don't want to ruin our friendship or anything of that sort. And I understand the closeness you have with your twin brother. I don't want to come between you guys." I was praying that it would sound fine... I guess I was doing okay, now he just looked at me and smiled genuinely. He took my hand again and lead me to the side where no one could eavesdrop visually and audio-wise where we sat on some fancy bench they owned.

"I know, Hikaru is important to me... But that doesn't mean you aren't either." I felt those soft hands rest on both sides of my face. I looked straight into his golden eyes. He continued, "I care about too. Hikaru is not just my brother, he's my twin. He's a part of me and I'm a part of him." He suddenly got up from his seat and leaned against the wall beside me. "We'll always be there for each other no matter what; but where you come in, it's different. I'm not talking about a brother-sister relationship. I mean...we did kiss... A lot," He smiled cheekily while raising a hand behind his neck. Soon after he broke our gaze and his eyes trailed down towards the ground. "If I saw you flirting with someone else... I'm not sure what I would do."

"You don't need to worry about that," I spoke cooly. "I'm not interested in anyone... except for one person." Kaoru glanced at me with a feign hint of worry and anticipation. He didn't have anything to worry about. He knew it was him. It was Kaoru who I was falling for, It was him who I had a crush on. "We both know who he is," I brought my hands in his and our fingers laced together.

"Who?" He asked. I fell silent for a moment, this was the moment I wanted to say what I wanted to and it had to be right.

Then I spoke, "Well... He's exactly your height, he's got the same hair color as yours..." I bit my lip and glanced up at him. "... and his eyes are just like yours." I brushed my lips sweetly against his cheek. "I like you, Kaoru. I like you a lot. You're the only guy that's made me feel lovesick, basically. I've never felt this way about someone else... I love it when you smile. There's a lot of stuff I love about you. You're different from the guys I grew up with, the guys from my own country. You're different... and I like that," I spoke softly. "I don't think I could ever find anyone anywhere who is anything close as you and I know we've only known each other for a short time. It hasn't even been a full year (or even 6 months)... but I know how I feel about you. I know I don't know everything about you, but I want to make the effort to really know you."

"_10!"_

By the end of my short monologue I had tears coming from my eyes. I tried to wipe them away but Kaoru stepped in and did it for me. He looked at me with his amber eyes pouring into mine. Kaoru reach down a little bit and kissed my forehead. We stood there with our hands intertwined close to each other. I was ending this year on a fantastic note. I must have found love at a young age.

"_9!"_

I was looking forward to the new year.

"_8!"_

The new adventures and mountains that would be met.

"_7!"_

I was looking forward to greeting the new year with all of my friends, my family here and back home, and with Kaoru. My grandparents, cousins, aunts, and uncles...

"_6!"_

Hopefully I'd have a year without serious health problems.

"_5!"_

I've had a good year (putting other things aside).

"_4!"_

In just a few seconds, one year would be gone and another would be born.

"_3, __2, __1!"_

As everyone shouted _"Happy New Year!"_ while the noises of bells, party favors, and horns were heard, and with the confetti being released I felt hands around me and soft angelic lips press against mine spontaneously and passionately. The kiss was firm but wasn't too rough, it still had that sweetness; which I loved. I happily threw my arms around his neck while his snaked one around my waist. His hand caressed the nape of my neck while the other trailed down towards my back. We stood there for a moment when he broke away and looked at me with total joy. His face was glowing and those eyes of his were shinning, shinning brighter than the fireworks going off right now.

He broke away from the kiss and asked me something I couldn't hear him due to the joyous chaos around us. "What?" I shouted. "I couldn't hear you!" I started laughing. He then took my hand and we walked outside away from the crowds.

"I asked you, if you would like to be my girlfriend!" My eyes widened, then I smiled greatly.

"Wh- I-I.. oh, umm... yes. YES!" I threw my arms around him and squeezed him as I was trembling in excitement.

"Happy New Year, Anya." He spoke again, still holding my face close to his. I noticed his gaze traveled from my eyes to my lips. I knew what was going to happen next.

"Happy New Year, Kaoru." I reached up and closed the space between us and our lips met. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine more urgently.

He applied a little more pressure against me, becoming more demanding. I could feel my heart pounding rapidly as this moment continued. My breath caught in my throat when I felt his lips stray from mine downwards. I could feel the goosebumps as his mouth trailed along my jaw then my neck. It was becoming difficult for me to concentrate or even think. Before I knew it, his hands began to descend past her face, my shoulders, my arms, and then they found their way to my hips. I took his face in my hands and kissed again deepening the kiss we had shared a moment ago with my fingers curling into his auburn hair. As I started playing with Kaoru's locks his lips traced the outline of my bottom lip, then forcing his tongue into my mouth. One by one I let soft small moans escape my mouth and one thing lead to another. My fingers began trembling as I started unbuttoning his coat. When the buttons were undone I removed it. when he decided to turn things up a bit more. His sudden aggressiveness caught me by surprise, but I coudn't help but enjoy every second of it. It was even harder for me to control the urge to wrap my legs wrap around his waist. I hadn't notice that we were been moving until I felt my back touch something hard. I was pressed firmly against the wall with one hand moving towards his dress shirt until my hand met his black tie and without thinking I grabbed it, tugging his face closer to mine. Kaoru gently pressed his lips upon my neck again and started nipping at different areas I knew would turn into love bites later. Right now I didn't seem to care since I was being preoccupied by my boyfriend.

God, I _loved_ being able to say that! _Boyfriend_.

I took a deep breath and managed a sentence before having my breath being taken away again. "I thought you'd never ask."

He stopped assaulting the skin on my throat and rested his head against my shoulder. "You're amazing." He inhaled and took a step back to admire me. I was wearing the red dress I had purchased back home with my cousin. "You look great," He smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks," I grinned and wrapped my arms around his torso. "When I was back home, I went shopping with one of my cousins and she wanted me to buy it."

He chuckled, "I can see why. It looks good on you," He murmured. He kissed the side of my head, having one hand in my hair. "You look great in anything."

"Oh, come on. What do you call that yellow dress the girls have to wear at Ouran? I'd rather wear those regular blazers with the plaid skirts and the socks. At least it looks like a regular school girl uniform," I mumbled. "You know..." I spoke, thinking about something. Then I looked up at him slyly, "The plaid skirts are kind of short. I bet the guys would like to see some of the girls show more leg. Our dresses are ugly, I'm sorry." We stayed like that for a while, just the two of us.

* * *

January 1st: 4PM (_Unknown_)

I looked at the pictures presented to me on my desk, my eyes narrowed. They did not please me at all. _Who do you think you are, Revon? What makes you think you can just waltz in and steal something that's mine? It's not very nice, Miss. Foreigner. Who gave you the right to take it away from me? I've been gathering the courage to ask them out, and then you so coincidentally show up and ruin everything from me! It's just NOT FAIR! You're some privileged tasteless American. That's what you are! And I don't like seeing you stick your tongue down my man's throat! Stop the self entitled act and stop acting like he is your property... because he is not. _

I will break the two up. Even if it means getting dirty in the process.


	23. Intense Heartbeat

**A/N: Hello, all! I'm here with another update for you readers. Things are about to get a bit steamy in here, so make sure you have some water beside you to cool you off after you finish this chapter! **

**I look forward to reading your reviews and such. You guys are awesome. Keep fanfic alive :)**

**xoxo**

**-Libby**

* * *

"We still need to finish our homework," I said. Kaoru walked over towards me and sat on my bed where I was currently sitting.

"I've seen you rush through papers and such, and you've always gotten exceptional scores on them," He said gently. I felt his hand resting on my foot for a few seconds until he moved higher up my leg, past my knee. He chose to stop at my thigh, leaving his hand stay there for the time being.

I groaned inwardly with a chill going through me, "Come on. Don't tempt me, you've done enough of it."

"Don't you like it?" Kaoru pulled away from me and looked up at me with that innocent facade.

I averted my gaze from him, "I never said I didn't."

"We're just taking a break right now, Anya." Kaoru said sweetly. He gently tucked a piece of hair from my face and started at me intently, then he leaned in. I felt his lips crash against mine.

Urgently, yet compassionately.

Passionate, but considerate at the same time.

Whatever he had to eat or drink earlier, I wanted some of it. I wanted to taste more of him. I needed to feel him. I had to.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

I giggled softy, gazing into those gorgeous gold-brown eyes while my fingers played with his hair. We had been in my room doing homework (hee hee-well we _were_ doing homework earlier... until we started making out half an hour ago). My legs were wrapped around his torso with my back arched into him so that my chest collided with his. One of Kaoru's hands remained at the small of my back, a few times I felt feather-like touches brush against my skin, while his other hand rested on my thigh. Kaoru and I stared at each other for a few minutes (but it felt so much longer than just that), suddenly he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. My hands left there positions and went around his neck while Kaoru continued kissing me. I reached forward, unbuttoned Kaoru's powder blue blazer with Ouran's insignia on it and watched it as it gracefully cascaded down his arms and back until it was fully removed from his body. I had changed out of my uniform immediately after coming back home from classes, so I decided that I would be wearing a cream colored turtleneck sweater and my favorite gray, white, and navy blue colored plaid mini skirt (I know, it's a bit early wearing skirts since it's only mid-February). I knew I must have been teasing him with showing a bit of skin due to the slight dark look in his eyes that I was starting to become drawn to.

Kaoru and I officially become boyfriend-and-girlfriend on New Years Day, January 1st. It felt so incredibly amazing having this kind of power, I could finally say 'Yes, Kaoru is my boyfriend. We're together.' For the past month we've been on the DL about our new relationship. I remembered how he and Hikaru were in the Host Club, tending to the girls on campus after school. So, we decided to keep it a secret amongst the other students for now. I didn't want to keep Kaoru from his Host Club activities while I didn't want to be bombarded by crazy, envious, jealous, and crazy fangirls.

My hand snatched Kaoru's tie, pulling him as close to me as close as physically possible. Our bodies were pressed against each other now. I could feel his body and I saw him hovering over me. Could it feel anymore wonderful than this? That answer was obvious. His hands rested on both sides of my head, his legs on both sides of my knees. Our positions has changed and I had been gently pushed onto my bed leaving him on top of me. My lips moved in sync with his, for a while we stayed that way until we broke apart due to our lack of oxygen. Once we were able to breathe again he bent down and attacked my lips again. His kiss started out sweet, gentle, yet passionate; then our kiss intensified. I pressed mine against his in a steady rhythm for a moment. Then suddenly I felt him bit my bottom lips, asking for entrance. While our tongues battled for dominance, Kaoru's tie had been removed, the buttons of his white collared shirt had been unbuttoned, and my turtleneck had been raised. I felt a chill run down my spine as I felt hands move dreadfully slowly and seductively up and down my sides. My sweater wasn't completely removed, but he had pushed it up with his hands so that he had a view of my torso. Just a few moments ago the place along my stomach was touched by his mouth where he blew warmth and kissed me there simultaneously. _I can tell he's having fun with this, _I thought secretly. The dark look in his eyes was still there, I knew he was enjoying this; I knew he was loving the alone time we were having right now. Hikaru had taken Haruhi out on a date after the Host Club had closed for the day, my parents were out of the house working, and my parents houseworkers were doing who knew what... so that mean't that Kaoru and I had some needed alone time.

Kaoru detached his lips from mine and he leaned into my neck. Not so long later I could feel the nipping, the gently bitting, the occasional kisses along my skin, and the brief licks. _He must be having a good time. I guess I may have underestimated him. How far would this guy go? I wonder..._ My thoughts were interrupted when Kaoru's teeth bit into my neck. I just knew that there would be a hickey or two later, the guy was assaulting my neck like there was no tomorrow! A gasp and whimper left from my mouth and I gently moaned.

"K-Kaoru," I whispered. My heart was on overdrive, it was beating so incredibly fast I wasn't sure if I was high or if I should be scared. This felt too good, it felt intoxicating. "You bit me!"

He removed his head from my neck and pressed he forehead against mine. I then saw that devilish smirk painted on his adorable face, "Don't you like it when I do it?"

I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes, then I let it out. "You don't have to literally turn into a vampire," I took another breath. "Jeez, I can still feel that!"

Kaoru just chuckled and began to kiss my tummy, like he hadn't heard a word I said. I mentally groaned and sighed. "You can just use your makeup to cover up any marks I may give you."

"May?" I scoffed. "Funny," I breathed. "I know I'll more than a mark by the time you're done." What had gotten into him? He was usually so lovey-dovey and cute most of the time. Not that this wasn't turning me on, it was! _But, well... whatever, Kaoru and I are having a good time. Don't ruin it kid, K?_

I then noticed his hands tug onto the hem of my sweater where it had been pushed up. He glanced at me, asking for my permission. I nodded and let him tug the clothing over my head. Once I had thrown it somewhere, Kaoru grabbed my arms and pinned my hands above my head with only one hand. While my hands were being pinned down with his hand, his other hand softly trailed up my stomach toward my chest. I regretted not putting on a tank or cami under my sweater because I had only thrown a sweater on, over my bra. I was only wearing my plaid skirt, socks, and my bra right now. My face grew hot and I automatically knew it must have turned tomato red by now. My old boyfriend had never seen me like this. Sure, we had kissed and made out a bit in the back of his car a year ago, but that was it. I was only 14 then. No sex, intercourse or oral. Hell, I was a virgin. Still am by the way, people! Here I do again with the over thinking. I should just be enjoying this hot make-out session with my insanely cute boyfriend... and what am I doing? Thinking. A lot.

Do people even think this much while they're making out?

"Your heart's going crazy," Kaoru spoke. I didn't even realize that he had laid his head on my chest. We laid there silent for minute, no movement for a whole minute. After one minute turned into two, and after two turned into five, Kaoru spoke up again. "We should probably stop." He got up from where we were and sat upright on the bed. He started buttoning his shirt up while I looked around for my sweater. I felt him poke my side and I turned my head to see him holding it. "It was under my feet," He chuckled.

I smiled softly, "Thanks. You're a gentleman..." I said.

"I didn't know what you wanted," He said.

"Oh, well it was a good thing that you did stop."

He looked up at me and looked at me with a hint of confusion in his cute features, "You wanted to stop?"

I just shrugged, "I didn't know what I wanted to do to be perfectly honest." I threw my turtleneck over my head. "I'm not sure if I'm ready yet."

Kaoru placed one hand on my shoulder, "That's alright. We don't need to do anything that you're not comfortable with doing yet." He smiled; then giving me sincere look, Kaoru wrapped his arms around me. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I know, Kaoru. You're a sweet guy," I smiled and traced a pattern on his hand with my fingers.

He brushed his lips against mine briefly, then he kissed my cheek and looked at me, "Thanks." I noticed how pink his face had turned and how he began to scratch the back of his neck a bit nervously. "What do you want to do now?"

"Hmm," I thought for a moment. "Well we didn't finish our homework... and I am getting kind of hungry. Why don't we just go downstairs and work in the dinning room. We can pig out on food and work at the same time," I said.

After he nodded, the both of us gathered out books and papers and moved our way from my bedroom down to the dinning room. I went ahead and ordered pizza and cooked a small bowl of noodles while he took out a bag of pretzels, chips, and dip. Kaoru helped me a bit with English Literature while I helped him with some Mathematics. I remembered how I overheard the twins arguing one day, Hikaru accused Kaoru at being bad at math. When they had been fighting for a whole hour just arguing about stupid stuff, I intervened. I still remember it.. _hee hee._

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"You're so insensitive, you know that?" Kaoru mumbled. _

_Hikaru grinding his teeth, he narrowed his eyes and turned head to glare at Kaoru. "Well at least I'm not some lovesick puppy," he shrugged nonchalantly. Then he looked at me with a smirk on his face, "Hey Anya, why don't you spend the night at our place sometime? I bet you'd have more fun sleeping in my bed instead of lover boys over here." _

_"That's not funny, Hikaru," My eyes widened. "I'm just going to pretend that I hard nothing," I said quickly with monotone in my voice._

_"Oh, Anya," Hikaru leaned closer to my seat. "Don't be like that. Sharing is caring, Kaoru."_

_"I did not just hear that, did I?" I looked at Hikaru incredulously with horror on my face. "That's sick! Take that back!"_

_"My, my, I didn't know you were such a perv, Anya. Were you thinking about having a threesome with us? Seriously?" Hikaru spoke tauntingly. _

_"You're sick, Hikaru." I banged my head against my desk._

_"Quit it, Hikaru! You're embarassing me!" Kaoru said accusingly._

_"You?" I shrieked. "Embarrassing you?" I shot him a glance with shock. "I'm more embarrassed about this than you are! Your brother just suggested a three-way!"_

_"Not only does your attitude suck sometimes. You just suck period," I heard Kaoru murmur. _

_"Not as much as you do," Hikaru barked back._

_"What?" Kaoru shouted._

_"You heard me," Hikaru leaned against his seat._

_"You know what? You suck for failing your foreign language class, you know that?" Kaoru gritted his teeth. _

_I looked between the two of them with worry, what this what they looked like when they're fighting? It felt a bit scary. "Knock it out," I said._

_"Ha! Not as much as you suck at math!" Hikaru clenched his fist and snarled, "You're either bothering me asking for help or you're too busy getting busy with Anya over there when you're supposed to be doing your work!"_

_"Excuse me?" Both Kaoru and I shouted. I heard Kaoru speak first, "Well hell, I can't ask my brother for any help then?"_

_Hikaru groaned, "That's not what I mean't! Anya's just distracting you too much!"_

_"Oh, how does she fit into the equation?" Kaoru barked back at his brother. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Was this fight going to involve me by any chance? "She know's I have a hard time with it and she's just helping me! She's not even distracting me _that_ much," I heard the last part coming from Kaoru softly. I tried my best to suppress a sly grin since I knew what he meant. Sure we kissed sometimes, touched here and there, and hell... maybe we were distracting each other a little bit. But it wasn't like our grades were falling because of it! I've managed to maintain my high GPA and I knew that Kaoru had done so too. It was all about balance, an equilibrium. If one could balance things perfect, then there would be no harm! Having a little bit of fun here and there wasn't going to send someone to Hell, right?_

_"How is she helping you? Don't even act like I don't see the two of you gazing at each other back and forth every sixty seconds with that lovesick face, you guys flirt like crazy, and you guys are alway playing footsie under the table! It's so annoying!" Hikaru bit back bitterly._

_"Wait, wait. Hold on..." I spoke up. I stood from my seat and started to glare in Hikaru's direction. "What are you so upset about? What do I have to do with any of this?"_

_"It's nothing, Anya. Don't worry about it, okay?" Kaoru spoke gently, but tensely too. I needed to find a way to stop this, now._

_"No, it's not nothing!" Hikaru shouted. He suddenly got up from his seat and rushed out of the Music Room, leaving Kaoru and me and the rest of the Host Club looking at the door from where Hikaru left rather hastily. Thank God the club was closed for the day, it would have been a nasty scene if the girls were to have witnessed it. _

_"Anya?" Tamaki spoke up._

_I turned around to look at me. Rubbing my temples, I spoke. "What is it?" _

_"What was that just a minute ago?" He asked rather confusingly. _

_I sighed and flopped against the couch, "I have no clue," I mumbled with my hands in my face. "Why don't you go after him," I turned to where Kaoru stood a moment ago, but oddly enough I couldn't find him in the room anymore. "He must have slipped out."_

* * *

As much as that argument has sounded ridiculous, I couldn't help but think again about it. Could it have something to do with me? I guess it had started out being about their feelings, but then it somehow ended up being about me. Trying to think more of the situation was starting to give me a headache. What the hell was up with Hikaru anyway? The last thing I wanted to witness was a brothers quarrel, but the thing I never wanted to ever see was jealousy.

I was interrupted by a beeping sound that was coming from my cell phone. I reached over to grab it while treating myself to another slice of pepperoni pizza. Kaoru sat across from me. I watched him bit into what must have been his third or fourth slice of pizza. I couldn't help but smile. My eyes narrowed as I read the number on my screen, it was unknown. Someone had sent me a text message yet I had no idea who it could have been. When I pressed 'Open' my heart stopped and I held my breath.

No.

_Not again. _It happened again.


	24. A Chill In The Air

**A/N: Another update for y'all!**

**xoxo**

**-Libby**

* * *

"So have you chosen what electives you want to take yet?" Kaoru said. He took a handful of chips and shoved them in his mouth, "I wouldn't mind taking Art History. I'm actually kind of interested about taking it."

I looked up from my phone, "Huh?" I hadn't been paying attention to what he was talking about just now. _Not again_, I thought. _This the second time I've gotten something like this._ "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening just now," I said softly with almost a whisper in my voice. Someone had sent me a text message. In general that was not a big deal, but this message made me stop breathing for a moment.

_Even though term's coming to an end soon, don't think that I won't still be keeping a close eye on you, foreigner, - Z_

That wasn't the only text that this person has sent me. Not too long ago, about three weeks actually... this person had sent me a similar message. _Your mask is pitiful. I know, everything, -Z _At first I didn't take it seriously. I mean, A lot of people were into practical jokes and teasing others where I was from. It was only harmless and the joking around was normal... so it wasn't a big deal. So why did I have this on-edge feeling like someone was watching me? I wasn't popular at Ouran, but the ones I would always hang out with were Haruhi, Kim, the twins, and that was basically it. I wasn't envied by others and I didn't think I could have enemies at the school already. Maybe someone found out that I was dating one of the twins and that must have angered them into doing this to me. Was I scared? No. I wasn't terrified at this. There are a lot of more things that one should be scared about; loosing their job, loosing their house, and the fear of one's reputation going down the tubes. Those are just a few I can start off with...

"Hey," Kaoru waved his hand in front of me. "You feeling okay?"

I put those thoughts in the back of my head and focused my attention on the boy sitting across from me. I smiled lightly, "I'm fine, what are you talking about?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. It just looked like you saw something or whatever." He looked down to the floor then back at me again, "Are you sure you're alright?"

I nodded and put my hand on top of his, "I'm just fine. Don't worry about me, Kaoru." Unexpectedly, Kaoru leaned over from his seat and gave me a chaste kiss. When he pulled back, he grinned at me from ear to ear like a happy kid and I couldn't help but smile at seeing his face. He was so cute. "If you're interested in Art History, you should look into it. If it's something you want to take, then do it."

"Yeah, what about you? What electives are you looking into?"

I glanced at the school paper on the table. It was for Ouran and it had to do with classes and electives, It was a registration application. Below that was a packet of different electives. I had only briefly looked at it a yesterday, so when I went over it fully this time I couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed with the various selections of classes. There so many! My high school back in the states didn't even have this much. I saw a class that offered yoga and pilates, cardio activities and health (health was part of what the class, it was lecture part of it I assumed). Was this really a class? I was surprised with all of the variety of opportunities I could take in at this school. There was a cooking/baking class (with a club too), equestrian studies, Advanced Calculus and AP Statistics (for the Advanced and Honor students), and there were more. A lot more.

My eyes left the packet and I started at him, "I'm not sure. There are so many to choose from! I've been excused from Athletics because of my condition unfortunately... but I think I want to take more math classes. I need to take those placement tests next year before we reach grade 12. I need good scores to get into the elite universities. Plus I don't want to disappoint my family," I said. "But... I'm intrigued with this Creative Writing course and the Reading Seminar. Whatever electives you choose, pick them because you want to."

"Yeah, I know. But I'd like to share at least one elective with you though," He chuckled nervously. "I wouldn't want you to to be alone during class."

I laughed, "That's alright. Don't worry about me. I might share a few courses with Haruhi, since she's an Honor student. Has Hikaru decided on electives yet?"

"He's mentioned about taking math classes and science too," He replied.

"That's cool. So he's a math/science kind of guy, huh?"

Kaoru nodded, "Yup."

We sat there quiet for a minute, he had put his textbook to the side and started looking through his academic packet. I contemplated whether or not to bring up the argument he and Hikaru had a few days ago. It wasn't any of my business, but it did somehow involve me during the last bit of it. So... should I or should I not? I swallowed and spoke up, "Is Hikaru doing okay?"

He glanced up and looked at me, "I talked with him after that argument we had earlier. He said he just had a long day, that, and he feels a little lonely. It's always been just me and Hikaru, but when we joined the Host Club and when we met Haruhi, we've changed from being twisted and lonely children to being more friendly and open towards others. In middle school the only friends we had were each other."

"You _never_ had any friends when you guys were younger? I find that hard to believe... but I didn't know you back then, so..." I trailed off.

"Back then, there was only us and everyone else. We didn't open up to anyone, we didn't even start dating in middle school. We were that twisted, and it was because when we were a lot younger, someone close to me and Hikaru told us that no one would be able to tell us apart, that it was impossible to tell who was who."

I stared at him as he explained how past events lead to their version of the world and honestly, I thought it was a bit sad. Why would someone say such a thing? 'Never' being able to tell twins apart? "Well I think that's a bunch of bull. Telling twins apart is not impossible. Can it be challenging? Yeah, but just because two people are identical physically doesn't make both of them identical on the inside. Hello," I sighed dramatically. "There's something that's called individuality. At some point someone will be able to tell twins apart. Like I said, it's a challenge. Even I scratched _my_ head a few times while trying to get the two of you figured out. And it was not impossible," I finished my small lecture with a smile. I felt like as I got to know Kaoru more and the more I heard him speak about his past with his brother, I began to understand why they had felt the way the did. It wasn't their fault they were alike on the outside. One thing did stick with me in the back of my head though, when they would play 'The Which One Is Hikaru' game why would they always say the girls were wrong even when Haruhi and myself included knew those girls guessed right? Was it just that? A game? I didn't understand it at times. Did they want to be told apart or didn't they? If they wanted to be told apart, then why didn't they just do their hair different (parting it to the side wasn't enough?) or something? Who knew and who knows. The Kaoru that I saw was gentle, kind, and cute while Hikaru was a bit arrogant, immature, yet devilish at the same time. Since Kaoru and I started dating, we'd been spending one on one time with each other without Hikaru. Hikaru didn't want to tag along and feel like the third wheel at times even when we suggested to him at bringing either my friend Kim or even Haruhi. And I still couldn't get past why their little feud ended up being about me. Then I looked down for a while and thought out loud, "I hope I'm not coming in between your friendship with Hikaru. I know family comes first," I said.

"Maybe he's feeling abandoned when he's alone. You and me have been so close over a short period of time. I don't want hi to feel like I'm leaving him though," Kaoru propped his elbow on the table and placed his palm on his cheek. "I love my brother. I don't want him feeling like I'm ditching him."

"But you aren't ditching him, Kaoru. Hikaru just needs to understand that you guys are growing up. There's nothing wrong at all at having a close relationship with your brother, but at some point things will change. It's inevitable. It's going to happen at some point in your lives where both of you will want to branch out and expand your horizons. It's a part of growing up. It's reality," I said.

"I know, you're right about that. I think I'm just nervous about the future."

"Yes, I can understand that. That'. s why we should enjoy the present. Each day is a gift and not a right that we're given," I said gently. For a instant I thought about what next I could say to cheer him up. "But there's one other thing... Kaoru?"

"Hm?"

"Do I really distract you that much? I didn't know Hikaru was keeping track of how many times we play footsie and act lovey-dovey and all that mushy stuff," I felt my cheeks grow hot. I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Kaoru started to laugh as well, "Maybe he's distracted by us."

I smiled boldly and leaned over the table closer to him, "Or maybe he's jealous. Like those crazy plots in novels or story lines from some of those soap operas that have love triangles, something like 'what-if-there's-only-one' kind of thing. What if there was only one of something that the two people end up wanting? Two guys (or girls) fighting over someone they both like and want to be with. That's something dramatic."

"Isn't that a bit over the top? You're exaggerating," He sighed and shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. "I think he's becoming lonely and It's my fault since I'm spending more alone time with my girlfriend."

"Whatever you say, Kaoru." I began filling out my registration application when I continued thinking about it more.

_I never want to see jealousy. It does cause destruction and can make something wonderful eventually fall apart. I'll only pray that it won't happen._

Just the thought of another family feud made my skin crawl.

* * *

"So how are you enjoying Ouran?" The girl started. She sipped some of her tea and looked at me before speaking again. "I remember hearing you're from the states a few months back when you were new."

"Well I'm still a bit new to everything. Japan is really nice, it feels peaceful. It's a different atmosphere than California, I can tell you that that's for sure," I explained about my life back in America while three of the girls beside me looked at me, listening intently on what I was saying. "I've wanted to see cherry blossoms up close, too and Disneyland Tokyo is somewhere I'm dying to visit. Kyoto too..."

I sat in Music Room 3 again, sitting with Haruhi along side a few other girls. Mori and Honey as well as the others hosts were entertaining their clients. It wasn't a very crowded day in the music room, but it wasn't like there wasn't anyone there. I glanced at the dessert tray and took in the sweet scent of cookies, cake, brownies, and cupcakes. All of the sweets were calling out to me, and If I were to give in, who knows how much weight I would put on the next day.

"It sounds you're really enjoying yourself," One of the girls, Suzame Hiraki, said. Her mother was a successful business woman while her father owned a well known cosmetic line.

"Do you have a boyfriend back home?" Another girl, whose name was Chouko Ayumu asked. I didn't know much about Chouko except her family owned Ayumu Plazas around the Asian community.

I giggled nervously, "Well..." I started. When I noticed the twins looking in my direction (I was sitting with Haruhi), my face felt warm again and I cleared my throat and spoke, "Well I was dating someone a while ago, but we broke up a long time ago! I'm not seeing anyone. I'm single," I replied a little too quickly. As I glanced to the side, I noticed Kaoru grinning like the Cheshire cat from Wonderland while Hikaru suddenly reach out to his brother and murmured something Rico Suave-like, causing Kaoru to blush and turning his attention towards Hikaru again. Before I knew it their brotherly love act resumed. "I hope you enjoy you're stay here, Anya. You're really a nice person to have here at the academy," Chouko said sweetly and clapped her hands together.

I gently smiled, "Thanks."

"You've seemed to be adapting to our country very well, being a foreigner that's from another country and all," Ayaka Ichihara said from the other chair by me and grinned. "You're skin is so smooth, you're hair has the nicest color we've seen here, and your eyes have a gorgeous color to them. They look like sapphire gems." She sighed and sat against her chair, pouting. "I wish mine looked as nice as yours." The others girls nodded, agreeing with what she said. Ayaka parents were owners of a very successful production company in Japan. She didn't seem to be like some of the other snobby rich people I was used to seeing, but instead of snobby, she was intimidating at times. When she talks, there's this gray aura that comes out of her and the way she speaks, so cunning and direct... but I felt something else in her voice. "You look like you keep your body in shape, am I right?"

I nod, "I take yoga and pilates at home. It helps with my mood and my body feels good I guess."

"You should be a model, why not flaunt your assets. Looks don't last forever, make money of what it's worth," Akaya replied. I felt that force again from her voice. I felt something... I didn't know what to make of it, her voice sounded like a knife. A sharp one. "You're very pretty," she said while looking away.

I shook my head and put my hands up in defense, "I'm not the prettiest girl in the world. There's more girls I've seen who are much hotter than me! I'm okay, I guess."

"You sound like you have self esteem issues," Ayaka joked.

"Oh, our Anya is just being modest," Hikaru appeared from behind me, his hands rested on my shoulders firmly while Kaoru stood beside him, leaned against the side of Chouko's chair (since it was closest to my seat). "She knows she's good looking, she just doesn't want to flaunt herself, right Kaoru?"

I saw Kaoru nod his head, smiling softly at me, "I hope you're not jealous, Ayaka. You know you're a pretty girl too, don't you?"

"You're all beautiful young ladies," Hikaru said sweetly. "It's the truth." Everyone around me swooned at their compliments. I noticed Ayaka narrow her eyes and look away. Something about her attitude right now was off, but I didn't know what it was. Maybe she was just on her period. I would know, I have mood swings too! I needed to be home in an hour, one more hour of watching brotherly love and what not.

As I watched the last clients exit the music room I laid against the couch, reaching into my school bag. One of the girls called me. "Anya!"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Are you coming with us?" Chouko asked. She was so sweet, I smiled, but I wanted to stay to ask one of the twins something. I had to lie.

"I'd like to, but I still have to go to one of my teachers and ask about stuff for testing."

She blinked, but then smiled again. "Okay, well... I'll see you in class tomorrow!" She waved goodbye and rushed out of the room where someone was waiting for her by the door. The girl exchanged glances from Chouko to me. She looked my way again and I thought I saw her frown a little bit. After a moment of studying her, she then left with Chouko.

When the club doors closed, Hikaru sighed and leaned against a chair near the couch I lounged on, "Well that's it for the day. We are officially closed."

"Yup," I said. I noticed something in him right now. He seemed a little annoyed with something. "Are you okay? You seem like something's bothering you?"

He glanced toward me then shook his head, "It's no biggie, Anya. That girl just get's on my nerves sometimes."

I rose a brow and tilted my head to the side, "Who?"

"Ayaka," Kaoru said. "She used to have a crush on us in middle school, but we never liked her that much."

"You called her pretty," I said.

"What? It's our job as hosts to make all of our clients feel comfortable and happy. It's not like I like her," he muttered.

"But what's her deal?"

"She's been somewhat of a bully during grade school and a bit during middle school. She was one of the girls who wrote us love letters," Kaoru started.

"When we rejected her when she couldn't tell us apart, I guess she changed. She's comes across as being stuck up at times," Hikaru finished.

"Aren't the majority of rich people that way though?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah," Hikaru replied.

"Hm, so should I stay clear of her then?" I asked.

"Do what you want, but don't say that we didn't warn you." They boys said together in a sing-song voice.

"Hey, Hikaru? Before I forget, I wanted to ask you if you'd be willing to help me with some math packets. I have tests for universities that I need to prepare for that's taking place in the next couple of months. Kaoru told me you're the smart one when we're talking about mathematics."

"Oh," Hikaru said.

"Would you be willing to help me a bit?" I asked innocently, hoping he'd agree.

"What would I get out of it if I were to do it," Hikaru smirked as he glanced my way.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted.

"What? I wasn't suggesting anything," he said cooly.

I heard Haruhi groan, "Leave her alone and just help her," Haruhi scolded.

Hikaru chuckled, extending his hand outward towards mine. "I was only kidding. I'll help you out."

I smiled and we shook on agreement.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading the lasted update for 'What If There Was Only One' Reviews much appreciated! The next chapter I will guarantee that intense drama will take place and I am hoping to type up longer chapters. I think I may have a bad habit of dragging a few parts at times, but we all learn and grow from valuable and needed critique!**

** Thank you all for keeping up with reading the updates, more to come soon! :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	25. Author's Note UPDATE

Hello readers!

I am terribly sorry about the lengthy haitus I've made everyone go through! I started first year at my university and I've been busy with school work and I have had to put off my writing for other reasons besides school. I would love to get back to updating My Ouran High School Host Club story as soon as possible (perhaps right before the semester is over or after my finals next month) and I would also like to start a Vampire Knight and another Ouran story on the site. There will be updates soon, so do not worry! I am working hard on everything I am doing and I hope you will be satisfied.

Thank you for reading, see you soon!

-Libby, xoxo


	26. NOT AN UPDATE PLEASE READ

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! I'm very sorry for the lengthy hiatus, I truly am. I have been very busy with my first year in college and my mind has been distracted by other things like K-Pop, K-dramas, etc. I would like to announce that I am putting all of my stories on hold temporarily. I don't know how long, but sometime in the future I will get back to updating them. BUT..**

**I have been updating two stories through Asian Fanfics. It's a site where you create stories based on your favorite k-pop artists! My two stories are "Missing Pieces" and "My Adventures In Seoul." Below are the links to both stories.**

_**"Missing Pieces"**_

**.com/story/view/116839/missing-pieces-angst-fluff-kyuhyun-romance-siwon-smut-superjunior**

_**"My Adventures In Seoul"**_

**.com/story/view/114042/my-adventures-in-seoul-drama-henrylau-kevinwoo-romance-superjunior-ukiss-originalcharacter**

* * *

**If you would like to read those, then go ahead! I'm sorry for keeping you all hanging.**

**xoxo**

**~Libby/Liza**


End file.
